


Hinata Shouyou Has a Dark Past

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: The Agency - Modern Magic AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Character Death, Demons, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Past Child Abuse, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 60,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Hinata Shouyou wants to leave his past dead and buried, he definitely does not want Kageyama Tobio to know all the dark details of it but it seems his past won't let itself be so easily forgotten.





	1. Chapter One

Hinata Shouyou hadn’t had the dream in a while. He hadn’t woken up in a cold sweat, sheets twisted around his body, and his heart pounding so hard it felt like it might possibly break right through his ribs. None of that had happened in a while, five or so months at least, so it made a sort of sense that it would happen again. Shouyou couldn’t help but wonder if it was still a dream if it actually happened. Wouldn’t it just be a memory? A memory replaying in high definition when he closed his eyes and wasn’t awake enough to push those memories back to the past where they belonged.

Shouyou prided himself on living in the present. The past was done and over with, there was nothing he could do about it so there was really no point in wallowing in it. Not in past mistakes or nightmares that were his reality. The future was some abstract concept to Shouyou, something fuzzy and indecipherable so he ignored that too.

The dream went like this. Shouyou was running through the woods, stripped down to his pants. He was covered in cuts and bruises, his legs burning underneath him, the soles of his feet were completely torn up. It was so cold he could see his breath fog up in front of him but he kept running, dodging behind trees and working his way through bushes. There was a small hand in his own, a tiny body being pulled behind him that was gasping out for breath in between broken sobs.

Shouyou could usually wake himself up before anything more happened. He laid on his futon, sheets twisting around his trembling body and he forced himself to concentrate on the here and now.

The flat Shouyou was living in was tiny, the building it was in housing most of the newest members of the Agency. Young and without much money or the ability to afford a place of their own, especially in Tokyo, the Agency bought some abandoned apartments and turned them into housing units. His bedroom was small, large enough for his bed and a hanging wardrobe since there was no closet. Each floor had to share a bathroom located at the end of the hall. The living room and kitchen were basically the same room, though it didn’t matter much to Shouyou because he was hardly ever in his flat except to sleep.

The best part of the building was not that he finally had his own space, but the fact that Kageyama Tobio lived only two rooms down the hall. That used to be the worst part but it had been awhile since Shouyou considered Tobio anything but his partner and friend. They had gotten off to a rocky start, as most people liked to remind them, but that was in the past and Shouyou lived decidedly in the present where Tobio and him were friends.

Shouyou rolled off from his futon, shedding his sleep clothes as he went before grabbing a pair of black compression pants, black shorts, white shirt, and bright orange hoodie. Winter wasn’t there yet but the sun hadn’t even risen and Shouyou knew he’d be cold until his blood started pumping and his muscles started working. He grabbed his running shoes as he tripped down the hall and opened Tobio’s door. A lot of the locks in the building were broken, most didn’t bother fixing them or even locking their doors since a simple spell could open them. Tobio had a couple nasty traps for intruders but Shouyou had set them all off at one point or another until the taller man had finally worked Shouyou into his protection spells so they wouldn’t go off for Shouyou.

Shouyou dropped his shoes by the door before walking into Tobio’s room. Shouyou always felt amused whenever he saw Tobio sleeping, which was pretty often, but Tobio was such a large bloke and he slept curled up into the smallest ball he could possibly make, like a little kitten. Except it was still a rather large ball since he was around 190 centimeters. Shouyou tried not to feel too jealous about Tobio’s wealth of height and his lack of.

Shouyou slowly lowered himself to lay right on top of Tobio, hearing a small grunt from beneath him. Most people found Kageyama Tobio terrifying, which was mostly true. He had a bad attitude and worse temper, but mostly he was harmless. Ever since Shouyou had joined a real team at the Agency he had gained a couple kilograms so it was harder for Tobio to toss him around. Not impossible, just harder.

“Fuck?” Tobio grunted, meaning he was finally waking up to the pressure that was 60-something kilograms of one Hinata Shouyou. There were easier ways to wake up Tobio, but most of those were loud and despite what others may say, Shouyou wasn’t loud all the time. He didn’t want to get more noise complaints from their neighbors. Koganegawa Kanji, the newest member for Datekou, was alright with it, acting like an excited puppy every time Shouyou was loud, but most of the other people in the building were not Koganegawa.

“Want to go for a run?” Shouyou whispered in Tobio’s ear, purposely making sure the man under him got a puff of hot breath against the side of his face. Shouyou laughed as he was, predictably, pushed off his partner who glared at him from underneath black fringe.

“Time?” Tobio tucked himself further into a ball but Shouyou knew he had already won this. It was hard to be frightened or intimidated by a man who looked as cute as Tobio did when he first woke up, no matter how dark his glower got. Of course, Shouyou would never even consider telling Tobio he was more cute than scary, Shouyou valued his life.

“Early, we have enough time to get in a good race.” Shouyou said as he grabbed running clothes for Tobio and placed them on the bed. They were a pretty good match for what Shouyou was also wearing, except Tobio lived in monochromatic blacks. Tobio pretended to think about it for a solid half second before he was pushing off his blankets and grabbing his clothes.

Shouyou grinned because the taller man could never resist a challenge before he was walking out of the room to put on his shoes. Honestly Shouyou never thought he’d be able to be partners with Tobio, let alone friends. They had met for the first time in the Academy, the place where people went to get trained for the Agency. Shouyou had found himself completely behind in both his studies and magic abilities, but he had always practiced hard, getting up early and going to bed late and using every spare second he had to train himself. Tobio trained just as hard, though people had a tendency to dismiss that because he was a genius, but that just meant Tobio knew he could be much better than he was. They had been in completely different classes, separated by skill levels, but had gone to take their applied magic test together to graduate. Tobio had pretty much destroyed Shouyou in the test and had asked him what he had been doing with his time. Shouyou had taken it as an insult at the time, rubbing salt on a new wound. They had been separated into different teams, kind of like a junior high version of the Agency. Then they had been accepted into Karasuno together. It had gone predictably very bad from there, worse when Sawamura Daichi, Karasuno’s team leader, had forced them to work together or threatened them to be banished to desk work.

Shouyou’s mantra of living in the present applied to his past relationship with Tobio. It had been a little hard to move on from it but Shouyou had never been one to hold onto anger or grudges.

“Let’s go.” Tobio nearly growled out, his voice crackling with sleep. Shouyou had been confused at first as to why exactly Tobio did nearly anything Shouyou said. Racing before dawn? Let’s go. Extra training? Sure. Buy meat buns for Shouyou? A glare accompanied by a meat bun being thrown at Shouyou’s head. It had been Sugawara Koushi, the team's second-in-command and their very own med mage, to make Shouyou aware that he was perhaps Tobio’s first real friend at the age of 20.

Shouyou and Tobio stretched out their muscles in the front of the building before starting a slow warm-up jog down the block. It was dark and a little cold, the last dredges of Shouyou’s nightmare-memory grasping at the back of Shouyou’s hoodie as his breath fogged in front of him. A misstep had him bumping into Tobio’s side, but the man just grunted and continued running beside him, and the last of the memory floated away.

Despite his low status Shouyou had never had a problem making friends. Even at the orphanage he had wormed his way into others’ lives. The Agency was much better, he loved his team. Had a family after so long of being alone. He had even managed to befriend different people in other teams like Aone Takanobu Aone and Koganegawa Kanji from Datekou, Kyoutani Kentarou and Watari Shinji from Aobajousai, and even some from Nekoma and Fukurodani in the prestigious Section One of the Agency, while Karasuno was in Section Five.

After Suga had informed Shouyou as his status as first friend to one Kageyama Tobio he did notice that Tobio didn’t exactly make friends on his own. He basically talked to or hung around the people Shouyou had introduced to him. It never seemed to bother Tobio, except when he ran into members of his old team. The same team that had ignored him and abandoned him.

Shouyou couldn’t fully blame them. Tobio was kind of a monster, a real genius but he didn’t never saw himself as having a natural inclination towards magic. He just expected everyone to be as good as him, to be up to his standards and level and if they weren’t it was because they were lazy or didn’t try hard enough. Shouyou couldn’t really fault that logic either, though Suga called it a ‘narrow viewpoint’ but Tobio made Shouyou better, so he couldn’t understand why other people wouldn’t just put up with the scowls and yelling to be the best they could.

Tobio started to jog a little faster, fully awake and warmed up. Shouyou followed his lead, grinning slightly when he pulled ahead for only a second as Tobio’s long legs ate up the distance in no time at all. Shouyou wished he had Tobio’s height and his natural ability with magic, but he didn’t and at 21 he knew that while he could work hard on his magical technique, the height thing really wasn’t going to improve. But Shouyou was fast and if he excelled at one thing, it was pushing Tobio to his physical limitations.

They ended up back at their building gasping and bent over their knees. Shouyou wanted to lay against the cold concrete but if Tobio refused to stop standing, then Shouyou definitely couldn’t sit down for a rest.

“Stretch, dumbass.” Tobio made a weak attempt to kick Shouyou but he dodged out of the way and started to stretch out his legs, watching as Tobio put his arm high into the air and leaned over to the side, stretching out his side. His face was a ruddy color from the cold air and physical exertion, but he still looked good. Shouyou found it unfair that Tobio was made to look like some type of superhero and he was a magical genius.

So here was the truth, Hinata Shouyou might be sort-of kind-of a little bit in love with his partner and probably his best friend. He couldn’t be sure though because even though he was 21 he had never been in love, had been too busy scrambling to make his dream come true of joining the Agency to think of much else. Not only that but the last person he thought he might like was Inuoka Sou from Section One’s Nekoma who had given Shouyou his first kiss mere hours before he was murdered by the same creatures that killed Shouyou’s mum and little sister.

The creatures were dead and gone but they had left Shouyou feeling a bit cursed. His past was dark and horrible and it had come back and killed someone close to him. Shouyou didn’t talk about his past, not with anyone, he refused to even let himself think about it. It was over and he just wanted to move on.

Tobio was raised by a loving mother and father who were still alive and well. They sent their son care packages and he went home to visit them whenever he could, coming back with reheatable meals and new clothes. They kept his room exactly the way he left it and Tobio called them every Sunday morning for an update.

Shouyou’s own mum was killed when he was 10 and his father was a full bloodied Sprite whom he hadn’t seen in for a decade. He was raised in an orphanage and one time he didn’t come back for three days , no one noticed.

Tobio knew Shouyou’s mum was dead but he had never told him, or anyone for that matter, how she had been viciously murdered before his own eyes. Daichi knew, along with some of the other supervisors but most of his files had been redacted, a need-to-know basis that Shouyou thinks Director Ukai had something to do with.

“I won that.” Shouyou announced proudly as they made their way back up to their floor. The elevator was busted again, had been for the past month, but even though they lived on the 8th floor neither minded taking the stairs.

“Only because you tripped me.” Tobio grumbled.

“You fell over your own feet.” Shouyou countered back.

“You tripped me!”

“Prove it!”

“Dumbass come back here!” Tobio yelled as Shouyou started running up the stairs after Tobio tried to put him in a headlock. Yelling and fighting on the stairs was never a good idea but it never really stopped either of them.

Shouyou dodged into the safety of his flat, hearing Tobio stomp by to his own before he made his way back to his room to grab some clean clothes for the day. It was still early so the showers would be free. Tobio must have been thinking the same thing as he walked out of his own flat with his shower caddy and towel.

“Don’t forget that loser makes breakfast.” Shouyou reminded him, jogging to walk next to Tobio. The taller man’s frown deepened.

“I know.” Tobio grumbled before narrowing his eyes. “And I’m not a loser.”

“Little bit of a loser.”

“Shut up dumbass.”

“Might be a dumbass but that doesn’t change the fact that- ow Kageyama! You’re still a loser no matter how hard you shove me.” Tobio hadn’t actually shoved him that hard. From sparring Shouyou was quite aware of how much power Tobio had, both physically and magically, but he never really turned it against anyone despite his bad attitude.

“It’s too early for how loud you’re being.” Tobio said as an excuse to use the shower furthest away from Shouyou. Shouyou took this as a challenge and started to sing his wide variety of shower songs. Tobio grumbled and swore at him, tossing his soap at one point and nailing Shouyou in the back.

Having a team leader like Daichi meant that everyone on the team was physically fit, even that beanpole Tsukishima. Also Shouyou had seen Tobio in various states of undress pretty much since they joined Karasuno, they shared a locker room at the Agency and a floor bathroom after all. But it didn’t mean Shouyou couldn’t appreciate the finely carved muscles of Tobio’s torso and arms as a pair of joggers sit low on his hips. Sometime during their singing-soap throwing fight Tobio’s shirt had ended up on the ground and was soaked through. The fastidiously clean Tobio would never put on his dirty shirt so he was left shirtless.

“Don’t forget to dry your hair or you’ll catch cold, idiot.” Tobio grumbled at him as Shouyou laughed at Tobio’s bitter look towards his wet shirt, as if it had personally insulted his family. Shouyou squawked out a small protest as Tobio scrubbed Shouyou’s mop of orange hair with his towel. If Tobio wasn’t so rough it might even be pleasant.

“You’re going to make me go bald Stupidyama!” Shouyou complained, causing Tobio to pause before continuing at a softer, slower pace.

“I wouldn’t have to do this if you’d just take care of yourself.” Tobio muttered and Shouyou didn’t even bother to point out that Tobio didn’t exactly give him a chance to do it.

Shouyou craved physical contact like some sort of junkie, it was embarrassing for the most part but hadn’t been a huge issue since he joined Karasuno. The team was always patting his back or rubbing his head or pulling him into one-armed hugs. Tanaka and Noya had even started rubbing his hair before they went out on an assignment, saying it was for good luck. At first Tobio had seemed the opposite, shying away from touches but Shouyou had seen the big idiot grinning to himself after a high five or when Daichi patted him on the back with a ‘nice job’. Praise from Daichi would make anyone beam with pride, even Suga wasn’t immune to it.

“Dumbass.” Tobio said but there was no heat to it, there hadn’t been for a while now.

“Very original.” Shouyou sniffed out, pulling the towel so it was back around his neck as they made their way out of the showers. “After nearly two years it hasn’t gotten overused at all.”

“You’re spending too much time with Tsukishima.” Tobio smirked, proud of himself.

“Rude Tobio!” Shouyou used the same inflection Oikawa Tooru did and Tobio cringed. Shouyou recognized Oikawa’s talents as an Agency member, the leader of the top tier team Aobajousai but it didn’t mean Shouyou liked him as a person. Oikawa had been Tobio’s leader and instructor for a while, but he wasn’t very good at either of those things when it came to Tobio. Shouyou found him to be incredibly petty and jealous, but he was also dating Suga who was one of Shouyou’s favorite people so he never allowed his dislike to show unless it was just Tobio and him alone.

“Do you want to practice?” Tobio asked and Shouyou was glad he didn’t say something blunt like ‘are you still having problem with the basics?’ Though obviously Shouyou was and obviously Tobio knew that, being his partner and spending almost every waking hour with Shouyou. Honestly Shouyou wasn’t even sure why the Agency had let him graduate from the Academy in the first place, though his suspicions involved the superiors in the Agency trying to punish Daichi for something that happened years ago by giving him the most difficult members.

“Yes!” Shouyou found any excuse to practice magic. He was not allowed to do it on his own anymore since he set fire to Daichi’s office once, but Tobio could negate any negative effects Shouyou’s fluctuating power might cause.

Shouyou had the power to be something great and it was highly frustrating that his skills just didn’t match up to it. Suga always told him to have patience, Daichi said to practice, and Asahi said it’d take time but Shouyou felt as if he was so far behind everyone else that he’d never manage to catch up. Tobio berated him daily on his lack of basic skills, but it was as if the taller man had taken it as a personal challenge to get Shouyou to the same level as him.

They walked into Shouyou’s flat because it was more empty than Tobio, who had a small couch and TV plus a bookcase crammed into the small space. Tobio had Shouyou draw a protection circle on the hardwood floor, scowling and making Shouyou erase it and start over three times until he deemed it acceptable.

Practicing the basics with Tobio was a test to both of their patience, which wasn’t really known as the best in their group. Tobio had gotten better over the years at explaining what he knew to be instinctual, his parents had paid for tutors and he had gone to schools specialized for people like him. Even if Shouyou had the money or family connections he still wouldn’t be able to get into those schools because of his half-fae blood.

It had only been in the past decade that the Agency even allowed those with fae lineage to enter their system. They’d made leaps and bounds in the ways of rights, starting mostly in the city but there was still a lot of discrimination, especially out in the country. Shouyou was half Sprite, which was highly uncommon. Most people who had mixed blood had it way back with their ancestors, only showing up as 2% or so in the system. Asahi’s family had giant roots and a good part of Datekou was made up of other giants, though Asahi found them terribly unnerving. Kozume Kenma from Nekoma was a Sprite too, though his percentage was a lot lower than Shouyou’s.

Tobio hadn’t treated Shouyou any different when finding out he had fae-blood, it mattered very little to him one way or another. Tobio admired Asahi not because his giant lineage meant he was inhumanly strong and quick to heal but because despite Asahi’s soft demeanor, when everyone’s back was up against the wall, Asahi always came through.

“It’s not working!” Shouyou complained, rolling his neck to work out the kinks after being bent over for so long. Shouyou was good with big spells. Daichi actually came up with a system where Tobio wrote runes and Shouyou powered them, but that only worked up to a point. Shouyou knew he needed to be able to stand on his own, needed to be able to work magic without taking out five or six abandoned buildings. Which might have happened but it was only one time.

“You’re not concentrating enough.” Tobio shot back, annoyed but not to the point of frustration yet so Shouyou whined a bit more before leaning forward once again to try a basic spell most children should be able to do.

They took a break when Tobio’s phone started beeping with a new text message. Shouyou didn’t have a phone but it hardly mattered when everyone around him did and Shouyou was hardly ever alone. Shouyou stretched as he made his way over to the kitchen to get some milk for Tobio and juice for himself.

“It’s from Sawamura for you, he’s wondering if you could come in earlier today?” Tobio asked, raising an eyebrow as he followed Shouyou into the small kitchen, which was only like two steps away from where they had been working.

“Yeah, I’ll be there!” Shouyou chirped happily though he was a little nervous also. Why would Daichi need to speak to him before the rest of the team got to the building? “You’ll owe me breakfast then.” Shouyou reminded Tobio after the taller man tapped out a quick reply. Tobio scowled before Shouyou handed him a glass full of milk and made his way back to his room to put on some more work appropriate clothes.

Tobio didn’t bother to call out a goodbye, they’d see each other at work soon enough. Shouyou only had two nice pairs of slacks and two button up shirts, but he made it work. He pulled on a black jumper Tobio had accidently shrunk in the wash, over the button up and he deemed it fine, no one would be able to tell he wore the same thing as he did yesterday. Well maybe Suga would be able to tell, but he was too polite to mention it.

Shouyou shoved his workout clothes into his duffel bag before sliding on his sneakers. They weren’t the shiny dress shoes some of the other agents wore, but Daichi allowed them this one thing since they were all technically field workers and the office researchers. Most of the other teams were a lot larger than Karasuno, which had only been reestablished about 7 years back. The trouble makers were sent to Karasuno, until just recently everyone referred to them as ‘the Fallen Giants’. Nearly two years’ prior, ancient creatures had emerged, it had been awful and they had been practically unstoppable.

It was all kind of confusing to Shouyou, who had been mostly consumed with bitter anger and horrible grief when confronted with his mother and sister's murderer. Daichi had sacrificed himself to protect everyone and destroy the creatures.

_“No Daichi! No!” “Hit right here Hinata!” “Let me go! I’ll never forgive you if you don’t let me go!” “I need more arrows!” “Someone help me hold him down!” “Koushi please, it’ll kill us all.” “Grab the giant!”_

Shouyou shook his head to clear away those horrible memories as he waited for the bus. Daichi had come back, he had made his way back to them and everything had been made better by his return. Kinoshita and Inuoka and countless others were dead, gone never to return but they still got Daichi back and that was all Shouyou could concentrate on right then or he’d be dragged under despair.

Shouyou stepped onto the bus with the waiting crowd, surprised to see a ton of people standing when there were a couple empty seats. Shouyou squeezed his way through, wondering what sort of monster would have people standing on the shaky bus that made far too many stops rather than sitting.

The answer was one Aone Takanobu. Shouyou stood stock still before irritation grit at the back of his mind as he called out a too-loud greeting to Aone before sliding into the seat beside him. Aone even looked like he was trying his best to make himself smaller, to take up less space though he was part giant and there was no way to hide that.

“Mornin’ Aone!” Shouyou shoved his duffel bag under his seat as the man next to him straightened up a bit, his face softening around the edges though his features didn’t really change. “Do you normally go to work at the Agency this early?” Shouyou said the last part of the question a little louder, letting people know the man they were actively trying to avoid risked his life to protect them.

“Today we get our assignments.” Aone explained in a voice that Shouyou thought a mountain would have if mountains could talk. Deep and rumbly and soothing.

“You’ll be going south then?” Shouyou asked, for once glad he was a bit on the small side because Aone really could get up two chairs without a problem.

“Most likely,” Aone nodded. Most people think Aone didn’t speak but really he just liked to think through his words before actually speaking. Given the proper time he’d answer any questions, Aone was amazingly polite despite what people might think of him because of his size and mean-looking mug.

A fair portion of Datekou’s field team had been there during the battle with the ancient creatures. Their team leader, Moniwa, had been killed just like Kinoshita and Inuoka and a member of Shiratorizawa too. They were doing some adjustments of their own, getting used to a new team leader that was thrust into the position before he could even process his own grief over Moniwa’s passing. Shouyou hadn’t known Moniwa but two other members had resigned after his death.

Futakuchi Kenji was one of the youngest team leaders at the age of 25, beaten only by Sawamura Daichi who had become the leader of the new Karasuno at 23. Shouyou thought Futakuchi was a little scary, another giant with a penchant for provoking people but both Ennoshita and Aone said he was taking his leadership role quite seriously. Plus he put up with Koganegawa who was like having a puppy who didn’t realize they were the size of a baby elephant and weighed as much as one too. One time Koganegawa had slapped Shouyou in greeting and sent the ginger haired man sprawling across the room.

Giants were inhumanly strong but most, like Aone and Asahi and Futakuchi, realized their strength and pulled it back when interacting with non-giants. Koganegawa just had no idea how strong he truly was.

“Kenji got me a turtle, would you like to see a picture?” Aone asked and Shouyou nodded enthusiastically. Shouyou preferred furry creatures but Aone loved turtles. For his birthday last year Shouyou had gotten him a jumper with a turtle on it and Aone had bowed so low in thanks his forehead had nearly touched the ground.

“It’s as big as the strawberry!” Shouyou exclaimed at the picture of the tiny turtle trying to eat a strawberry. Aone smiled, just a little quirk of his lips.

“I cut it up for her.” Aone explained as he flipped to the next picture. Shouyou leaned against the giant, nearly grinning because people had started to slowly fill into the space around them.

“How is she so small, how is that possible?” Shouyou couldn’t imagine Aone even holding the tiny turtle in his large hands but he knew the other man would be gentle and so-very-careful. Especially if she was a gift from Futakuchi.

They got off at the Agency building in Section Five. It was on the outskirts of Tokyo because only Section One really policed Tokyo. Section Five mostly handled the south, Karasuno took care of Torono Town and the surrounding area. It was pretty country there so most of the time Daichi only sent two or three members down to handle assignments. The most junior members of the team hadn’t really been given free reign, they were usually accompanied by one or two senior members. Shouyou didn’t mind that much, it was always entertaining when it was Tanaka and Noya around, though Tobio and Shouyou fighting made Asahi pretty nervous when he was the one told to look after them.

“Bye Aone!” Shouyou waved as Aone got off on Datekou’s floor, he saw a couple of the other too-tall members further down the hall before the elevator doors closed.

Shouyou thought about making Tobio buy him a meat bun or two to make up for breakfast. He grabbed a protein bar and ate it on the way to the bus but he was still hungry. Tobio actually had almost no cooking skills, though Shouyou ate everything Tobio made whether it looked edible or not. Shouyou was pretty good in the kitchen, had learned to cook from a young age after- well, he just learned to cook because he had too but he never really had the money to buy too many groceries.

Shouyou spent 8 years in an orphanage before being accepted in the Academy. The government paid for his housing for 10 years and they expected to be paid back. The Agency paid decently but after the government took out a part of it and then paying for his flat, he was left with very little in the end. It didn’t bother Shouyou much, he never had money so even having a little bit was a nice change. The food was cheap in the cafeteria and they had a one free meal a day plan which helped. Shouyou bought most of his clothes from the used clothing store and ended up hemming and adjusting most of it. He enjoyed the look on the rest of the team’s face when he told them he was good at sewing.

Finding Daichi was easy enough, he was cramped into Suga and Asahi’s office, though Daichi had an office of his own he spent most of his time not in it. He offered the use of it to anyone on the team and Shouyou had taken to looking up basic magic tutorials online whenever he got a chance. Mostly he wanted to surprise Tobio by knowing things he hadn’t yet taught Shouyou but it was going poorly.

“Hinata, thanks for coming in early.” Daichi slipped his phone into his pocket, the smile on his face telling everyone who knew him even the smallest bit that he must have been talking to Kuroo Tetsurou. Kuroo who was a demon and leader of the famous Nekoma team in Section One.

“No problem!” Shouyou’s voice cracked a bit, betraying his nerves especially when Asahi and Suga stopped what they were working on to look at him. “Is there a problem?” Shouyou asked, his eyes dodging between one person and the next. Maybe they were tired of waiting for him to grasp the basics of magic? Maybe they were finally fed up with his loud obnoxious behavior? Maybe-

“Breathe Hinata, you’re fine.” Suga said with one of his famous warm smiles that felt like a warm toasty fire on a cold winter night.

“It’s about our new assignments, Ukai just gave them to us and I thought it would be best if you were informed first.” Daichi leaned against the corner of Suga’s desk and motioned to the only empty chair in the room. Shouyou sat down and tried to calm down his rapidly beating heart. “It has to do with Yukigaoka.” Shouyou felt his whole body tense hearing that name come out of Daichi’s mouth. Yukigaoka was the orphanage Shouyou had lived at for 8 long years.

“You can always say no Hinata.” Asahi commented, his voice low and imploring.

“He’s right,” Daichi nodded firmly. “Ennoshita is helping Futakuchi with something so he won’t be going and Narita is staying back at home base.” Daichi always left someone back at the Agency building whenever they were all out on assignments and Narita was it more often than not since his wife had just had a little girl and she had moved to Tokyo to be closer to her husband.

“Why-” Shouyou swallowed against his suddenly dry mouth, trying to work out the words. “Why are we assigned to Yukigaoka?”

“An old friend of Ukai’s was on the police force there and he’s noticed that a fair amount of kids have disappeared.” Daichi was frowning hard, watching Shouyou carefully. “Yukigaoka claims that they have run away, that it’s a common enough occurrence.” A lot of kids did run away from Yukigaoka, it wasn’t exactly a pleasant place and it was always overcrowded. Most of the workers were either exhausted from overwork or they were indifferent.

“I’ll go.” Shouyou nodded, sitting up straighter and giving his seniors a determined look.

“You don’t have to Hinata.” Suga spoke softly but Shouyou was already shaking his head.

“I know the area better than anyone and I’ll have more luck getting the kids to actually talk to me.” Shouyou stated. One of the first lessons Shouyou learned after his mum died was that no other adult cared about him. He could disappear off the face of the planet and not one would lift a finger to aid him. Shouyou cared though, he wanted to make sure nothing bad was happening to those disappearing kids. Maybe they had run away, Shouyou had thought about it often enough when he became a teenager but his ambition had always been to join the Agency and he knew he couldn’t do that as a runaway with no education.

“You know this means the rest of the team will be made aware that you lived there.” Daichi reminded him. Most of the team knew Shouyou’s mother was dead, like most of the time knew Daichi’s parents were gone and he had been raised by his grandparents, who were also gone. People didn’t know the details though because no one asked, and that was fine. No one besides the most senior members of the team knew that Shouyou’s mum had been killed when he was a kid. Though he was sure that they didn’t know that his mother's side of the family refused to take him in, calling him a cursed child for his Sprite blood.

“I’ll deal.” Shouyou said as nonchalantly as he could but really the thought of discussing his past with anyone made his throat close up tight. He would just tell them that he lived there and move on from it.

“Alright.” Daichi was still assessing him. Daichi saw a lot but Shouyou appreciated that he never forced Shouyou to talk about anything he clearly didn’t want to. “The rest of the team should be here in half an hour, have you eaten?” Shouyou’s stomach had been growling for the past five minutes or so.

“I can pay for my own food!” Shouyou tried to protest as Daichi shoved his meal card at him.

“I have some free meals saved on there and the end of the month is coming to a close so you might as well use them.” Daichi refused to take the card back as he gently shoved Shouyou out of the office. “Meeting is in half an hour.” He reminded Shouyou before firmly closing the door. Shouyou was partially embarrassed but mostly thankful.

He wasn’t dumb, though Tsukishima claimed otherwise. He knew his seniors were aware that he was financially strapped. They never said anything but they were always giving up their free meals to him. Asahi had even given Shouyou the futon he slept on, claiming it was too small for him, which was true enough but didn’t explain why Asahi bought it in the first place knowing it’d be too small. Suga was always complaining how his aunt was forever sending him clothes too small for him before giving them to Shouyou, claiming he didn’t want to make his aunt upset by sending them back and his closet was too full to put them in. Tanaka and Noya were always crashing his apartment with tons of groceries, saying they had come for a rest and to see their favorite junior member because he lived close to the grocery store but then they just happened to forget their groceries as they rushed out. Ennoshita had given Shouyou his old laptop, saying it worked fine but he had gotten a new one so he didn’t need it anymore.

Shouyou was embarrassed and forever thankful to his team. They weren’t subtle and when Shouyou brought it up to Daichi he had laughed and shrugged, telling Shouyou to let them do it because it was impossible to talk anyone in Karasuno out of something once they’ve set their mind to it.

Shouyou loaded his tray with food in the canteen before glancing around at the rapidly filling up tables. Except for one, holding a sleepy-scowling Kyoutani Kentarou at its center with no one near him. Shouyou had been terrified and intimidated by the other man when he first met him, until he realized that he was basically another Kageyama Tobio. Though Kyoutani was admittedly a bit more aggressive in his behavior.

Kyoutani was a werewolf and most put werewolves in the same category as monsters and demons. People especially didn’t trust Kyoutani who had the nickname ‘Mad Dog’, which Shouyou still thought was better than what people call him, which was Shrimp. Kyoutani didn’t have magic abilities like most of the rest of Aobajousai or most of the field teams did. Then again werewolves didn’t really need magic when they were inhumanly strong and fast and healed incredibly quickly. They could also transform into big furry monsters full of claws and teeth.

Shouyou slid into the seat across from Kyoutani, who eyed him before going back to scarfing down enough food to feed a family, and that was coming from Shouyou who ate his fair share and then some. Kyoutani liked Tanaka and Noya, though they had butted heads at first, so by extension Kyoutani was fine with anyone Tanaka and Noya liked. Which included Shouyou.

“What happened with those hellhounds?” Shouyou asked, trying to keep his voice down and only mildly succeeding. Hellhounds were really a western invention, creatures made up of fire and earth and magic that were originally made to be guard dogs. Importing or exporting of magical creatures was strictly forbidden, it could collapse and entire ecosystem and hellhounds in Japan was a horrible idea. Kyoutani and his partner Yahaba, who got along like gasoline and fireworks, found three hellhound pups.

“We found them a place to live.” Kyoutani brightened up immediately as he pulled out his phone, an old busted looking thing with a cracked screen that did little to hide the huge smile on Kyoutani’s face in a picture where he was laying on the ground with three monstrous looking creatures crawling over him. Hellhounds were dog shaped and when they were fully grown adults they weighed somewhere around 50 kilograms. They looked like something a volcano spewed out, dark fur that looked more like lava rocks than actual fur with deep crevices that glowed fire-red when they got too riled up.

“Did they burn you?” Shouyou asked as he saw the wrapping on Kyoutani’s hand holding his phone. Shouyou didn’t bother to ask who had taken the picture, it had obviously been Yahaba. Shouyou understood why Kyoutani didn’t really get along with his partner, Yahaba had a strong likeness to Oikawa, who Kyoutani only listened to because none of the other teams would have him. Karasuno would probably take him, they were all a bunch of unwanted misfits anyways.

“It’s not their fault, they got scared.” Kyoutani placed his phone on the table and continued eating. Hellhounds actually burned hot when they were threatened, Shouyou wasn’t sure he’d let a couple crawl all over him even if they were only puppies.

Tanaka and Noya appeared in a whirlwind of loud cackling and constant swears. They batted Kyoutani and Shouyou around before settling themselves down and stealing off their plates. Kyoutani hunched over his food but there was a small smile on his face that betrayed his true feelings. Tanaka and Noya were rough and loud, there were a lot of people who couldn’t handle that but Kyoutani had grown used to people walking on eggshells around him. To be treated as just another person, even a friend must have felt good to him. Shouyou didn’t know if Tanaka and Noya did it purposely or if it was just a part of their personalities, he guessed a little bit of both.

“So, how’s that pretty-boy of a partner you got?” Tanaka asked, leaning forward into Kyoutani’s space. Noya cooed as he leaned across the table also. Shouyou was a little confused as he finished off his water.

“He’s not so bad when he doesn’t have anyone around to perform for.” Kyoutani grunted out, knowing better than trying to ignore or change the subject with the other two. Shouyou watched the very tips of Kyoutani’s ears turn red. The blonde man didn’t usually enjoy being center of attention.

“Oh, is that true huh?” Noya and Tanaka cackled and Kyoutani shoved them both away. Shouyou had once seen Kyoutani grab a punching bag and toss it clear across the room so he must have been containing his strength because Noya and Tanaka pushed back and continued their cackling laughter.

It wasn’t long before Yahaba showed up to drag Kyoutani off to their own team meeting and the three Karasuno members had to book it up the stairs to not be late to their own. They didn’t have a conference room like most other teams, mostly they just squeezed into Daichi’s office because the meetings and giving out assignments never lasted all that long.

Daichi started the meeting as soon as the last person arrived, repeating the information he had already told Shouyou. Shouyou felt his heart beat rapidly in his chest, his eyes glued to Daichi because he knew he had to speak up soon, as soon as Daichi’s own speech was over.

“Is there anything we should know going into this Hinata?” Daichi’s eyes were warm, his posture strong and Shouyou stood up a little straighter to try and emulate that strength. He could feel curious and surprised eyes on him.

“It’s an old building, it’s used to be a hospital, there are a lot of confused and angry spirits wandering around so watch out for them.” Spirits or ghosts weren’t actually deceased souls, those moved on, but sometimes people could leave imprints of themselves on the world if they died in a particularly violent or slow manner. The imprints were like footprints in the sand, slowly washed away by the tide but some stuck around longer than others. “There’s plenty of hidden rooms and ways to get in and out that most of the adults don’t know about. It’s surrounded by woods-”

_Cold, he was so cold but there was a small body behind him, gasping for air as they continued to run. To hide. They needed to get away-_

Shouyou looked away and rubbed a hand through his hair, as if he was thinking through his words which he knew was suspicious by itself.

“Uh- just one road in and out, it’s a long one and the orphanage is pretty isolated.” Shouyou shrugged, giving a sheepish smile.

“If you have any questions about the building or if you need to talk to one of the children, talk to Hinata first.” Daichi said firmly, taking over. “Narita will be staying at the building and Ennoshita is helping out Datekou. I want Tsukishima and Yamaguchi to stay with Asahi. Then Kageyama and Hinata with Suga. We’ll be staying at the shrine during the nights.” The shrine was actually the Sawamura Shrine, a shrine and house that had been passed down through generations. It was a big sprawling building that could easily fit the whole of Karasuno and still had extra rooms left over.

“We’ll be leaving on the Shinkansen at 11, make sure you have enough clothes for a week.” Suga spoke up, effectively dismissing everyone. Everyone filed out but Ennoshita flagged Shouyou down first, handing over a big box.

“My little brother is apparently going through a phase where he won’t wear anything that isn’t completely black.” Ennoshita gave a small shrug before walking off down the hall with Narita before Shouyou could say anything. Shouyou bent down and opened the box, seeing it full of clothes.

“People give you a lot of clothes.” Tobio observed from behind him. Shouyou laughed and nodded in agreement. It was a well-known fact that the Ennoshitas were well off, most of the clothes looked brand new. Shouyou felt a little embarrassed but he took them without complaint. His second pair of slacks had a hole that was quickly becoming too damaged to sew up.

“Are you going home with me?” Shouyou asked as he hefted up the box again to turn and look at Tobio. The taller man wasn’t looking at him any differently, wasn’t pitying or assessing him, his face settled into its usual scowl as Tobio nodded. Their go-bags were only designed to last a couple days at most so they’d need to stop back at home.

Tobio ended up carrying both their duffel bags as they made their way back to the bus station. He was silent throughout the walk there, the bus ride, and for most of the walk to their building complex.

“How long did you live at Yukigaoka?” Tobio asked suddenly. Shouyou had guessed those types of questions were coming sooner or later and he was partially glad he could answer them when it was just the two of them.

“8 or so years.” Shouyou tried to sound as nonchalant as possible but he was never a very good actor. When he was excited or tired or scared, it showed all over his face and in his body language. Luckily Tobio was kind of shite at reading social cues and facial expressions so he just barreled on in his own blunt way that Shouyou mostly appreciated.

“You were 10?” Tobio asked, a deep frown carving into his features. “That’s- that’s really young.” Shouyou could almost see what Tobio was imagining. Comparing Kageyama Tobio at aged 10, chubby cheeked and deeply loved by his parents to Hinata Shouyou at 10, small and skinny and pale, abandoned by everyone.

“Yukigaoka only takes in boys over the age of 10.” That was why they were shoved off in the middle of the woods. No one wanted an older kid, especially an older boy with a poor history already.

“My mum is knitting you a sweater for christmas.” Tobio said suddenly, leaving Shouyou sputtering next to him.

“Kageyama!” Shouyou whined.

“She’s really bad at it, I’m telling you now because you have to act like you like it no matter how ugly and itchy it is.” Tobio gave Shouyou a dark look, as if Shouyou would ever intentionally or otherwise insult his mother.

“I know how to act around mums Stupidyama!” Shouyou kicked at him, making contact with Tobio’s shin.

“I’m just telling you because my parents want you to come over for the holidays and she’ll probably give it to you then.” Tobio scowled deeper.

“I don’t need a pity invite.” Shouyou felt shame crawling up his throat, making him angry.

“There’s no pity in it dumbass! If my mum finds out you’re alone on Christmas again she’ll yell at me.” Tobio hunched over, the back of his neck turning red.

“Like your mum has ever yelled at you.” Shouyou snorted, anger forgotten. Tobio couldn’t even argue with that because he hadn’t ever been yelled at by his parents. Even when he sent a volleyball crashing through their new TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to **audriel for editing this chapter!!**


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2: Chapter Two

The Sawamura Shrine and family home was one of Shouyou’s favorite places. The long colorful building was old, the ground even older and full of mischievous friendly spirits and cats that were always looking for a cuddle. Shouyou tried not to get too carried away each time he went, tried to remind himself that it was Daichi’s home and it wasn’t meant to feel like his. Though whenever anyone was on an assignment they were always welcomed to stay at the Sawamura Shrine, whether Daichi was there or not.

Shouyou claimed his usual room, tried to remind himself that it wasn’t actually his room even if he stayed in the same room each time he was there. Even if there were bits and pieces of things he had left behind. Losing his mother taught him quickly not to get too attached to objects such as rooms, the orphanage taught him never to feel too comfortable in one spot.

Shouyou shuffled out of the room, nearly knocking into Tsukishima who sneered but the taller man must have been in a good mood considering he hadn’t said anything nasty. Shouyou counted that as a win as he walked several steps behind Tsukishima to the living room attached to the kitchen, where Noya and Asahi were making breakfast together.

Shouyou hopped up onto one of the stools on the other side of the kitchen counter, out of the way of the two cooking men. Ever since Shouyou joined Karasuno he thought Noya and Asahi had been together, but apparently there had been some kind of miscommunication and it wasn’t until the past two or so years that they truly become a couple. It seemed more than that to Shouyou though. There was a comforting flow about the two as they worked, it was not as if they didn’t bump into each other or collide a few times but it almost seemed like those things were purposely done. Each bump made Noya grin widely, every glance touching of their hands made Asahi flush red. Shouyou crossed his arms on the counter and rested his head on them, smiling as he watched the two older men. 

Azumane Asahi was always seen as someone easily broken, but Shouyou thought he was possibly one of the strongest people he knew, and Shouyou worked on a team full of strong people. Asahi was quiet and gentle, he was easily flustered and he took things to heart but Shouyou had seen Asahi in action. Knew the giant wasn’t only just strong physically but once he was in a battle it was difficult to break Azumane Asahi. He fought until his knees shook and his muscles quivered, he fought until sweat dripped down in rivers, he fought until his body gave up, and then he fought even more.

Many people professed confusion as to why Noya and Asahi would be together but Shouyou couldn’t imagine them with anyone else. Shouyou identified easily with Noya, though the older man was more skilled than Shouyou. Noya was fierce, he was easy to get fired up and even easier to give forgiveness. Noya never quit and he certainly did not let anyone around him quit either.

“Where’s Daichi?” Suga asked as everyone gathered in the living room.

“Outside on his phone.” Asahi couldn’t quite hide his smile, even when Noya elbowed him in the side. Everyone turned their attention to the sliding glass door that led to the wraparound porch. Daichi was leaning against the red wooden railing, phone pressed against his ear as he petted a large gray cat.

Everyone sighed as a fond smile crossed Daichi’s face. Only one person made Sawamura Daichi go that soft and he had spent most of the train ride to Miyagi texting on his phone to that person.

“Daichi was supposed to cook for him tomorrow.” Suga was shaking his head. 

“Again?” Tanaka asked in disbelief, even as he texted someone. Most likely his girlfriends, but it was possible it could have been his sister too. Everyone loved Tanaka Saeko, but no one loved her more than her little brother.

“I don’t think he’s actually been able to finish cooking a meal yet.” Yamaguchi spoke up as he slid into the stool next to Hinata, his back to the counter so he could also look out the door.

“He has, once I think.” Noya chirped out as something sizzled on the oven, filling the room with a brilliant smell.

“They weren’t able to eat any of it though.” Suga tapped on the glass, gaining Daichi’s attention. Everyone turned around quickly, pretending they hadn’t been studying or talking about him and his boyfriend, Kuroo Tetsurou. Daichi only allowed Suga to get away with teasing him.

Kuroo Tetsurou was the team leader of Nekoma, over in Section One. Their busy schedules meant they only managed to see each other for small moments at a time. Shouyou had never experienced Daichi’s cooking, only Suga and Asahi had, but apparently it was a Life Changing Experience. He had promised to cook for Kuroo but after months of dating it had yet to happen.

“Okay.” Daichi clapped to get everyone’s attention as he walked inside. “We’ll eat and then we’re breaking off into groups. Suga is going to take Kageyama and Hinata to Yukigaoka while Yamaguchi, Tanaka, and Asahi will interview people around town. Tsukishima and Noya, you two will be going with me to the police station. We’ll meet back up at six and go over the information we’ve gathered.”

The food was good, the company even better. Noya and Tanaka’s boisterous recount of the time they dealt with Ayakashi when they believed it had just been some kids playing a prank on the townspeople. It helped distract Shouyou from the dread sitting heavy in his stomach about having to go back to a place he swore he’d never enter again.

Yukigaoka had not been all bad. There had been some very rough patches and it followed the most traumatic moment of Shouyou’s young life, but it wasn’t a constant barrage of bad situations. Shouyou had made a couple friends, though he didn’t keep in contact with any of them. He had managed to carve out a place for himself but it didn’t stop him from leaving the very moment he turned 18. He left and never looked back.

Until now.

Asahi had an old van that roughly fit them all. It was a tight squeeze but luckily the trip into town was only 15 minutes. Suga dropped off the first group before stopping to let the second group off at the police station then taking the longer trip to Yukigaoka.

“Hinata,” Suga looked like he was struggling for words, which was an odd occurrence for the older man. Shouyou had a good idea of what he was struggling with so he decided to help Suga out.

“I’ll be fine.” Yukigaoka had a new owner, which was the only reason the Agency had been invited in. The previous owner, an ancient woman who tossed curses out at her wards with thinly veiled hatred had never allowed them to be contacted. Shouyou was unlikely to run into anyone he knew as a kid. The workers at the orphanage never lasted long.

“Of course you will be, this is your job.” Tobio grumbled from the back seat. Shouyou barely managed to resist turning around and hitting the other man. Shouyou knew it was his job and he could push his emotions down and away to complete it.

“Stupidyama! I know what I need to do.” Shouyou shot back before facing forward, watching as the woods thickened and became ominous. Shouyou was always getting lost in Tokyo, it was like the thick concrete underneath his feet confused something inside of him but Shouyou knew these woods. He never got lost, no matter how unwelcoming they were. “If boys are disappearing they need to know someone’s looking for them.” They deserved that.

“Any advice?” Suga asked, trying to placate them both but Tobio leant forward, eager to learn.

“Don’t get upset if none of the kids talk to you, they aren’t going to trust you.” Shouyou dug around in his past for valuable information that could help them. “Especially you Kageyama, with your scary face.”

“My face isn’t scary.” Tobio shot back instantly but a quiet cough from Suga had them both back on track.

“The staff is most likely to be clueless, too few of them and too many kids.” Not to mention that a lot of them could not care less if something happened to the boys.

“How the hell are we supposed to get information then?” Tobio asked, irate as always.

“I’ll get it.” Shouyou answered hesitantly.

“How?” Tobio pressed.

“I just will.” Shouyou wasn’t used to putting instinct into words. He just knew what to be on the lookout for, knew he would know what kids knew something and which ones would be willing to talk to him about it. He knew he’d have to be tricky about it, do it where other adults and kids wouldn’t see them, wouldn’t tell others that someone was talking who shouldn’t be talking.

“They only trust each other, don’t they?” Suga asked.

“No, no one trusts anyone there.” Shouyou rubbed his face, fighting for the words. “If they won’t talk to me then they won’t talk to anyone.” Maybe it would have been better to bring Ennoshita, who was an empath and could at least know what each kid was feeling.

“We’ll talk to the adults then, the kids will be up to you.” Shouyou nodded at that, thankful for Suga who clearly didn’t understand but was willing to trust his junior. Trust had been a weird thing for Shouyou because he had always been a trusting kid. He had believed the world wouldn’t hurt him and he had been proven brutally wrong. Apparently that hadn’t been enough though because he trusted his team.

“It looks like a prison.” Tobio commented when the orphanage finally came into view after five minutes spent on a long, small winding road covered with trees on either side. Suga made a distressed noise at Tobio’s comment but Shouyou laughed because the black-haired man wasn’t wrong.

Yukigaoka was surrounded by a tall metal fence with barbed wire on the top. The building itself was made of dark brick, a sprawling monstrosity that looked utterly uninviting. There were bars on the windows and a twisted black tree was the only living thing in front of it.

“The inside is probably nicer.” Suga tried but Shouyou barely contained a snort.

“Suga-” Shouyou was hesitant to speak up but he knew it had to be said. Suga could be hard and tough when he wanted to be but the truth was he was a healer, he wanted to help people with every fiber of his being. It was why he basically adopted Tobio after this last team abandoned him in the middle of nowhere. “Don’t- don’t trust anyone too easily, okay Suga?” Shouyou tried to warn the older man.

“Hinata.” Suga looked over at him worriedly, which was what Shouyou was concerned about.

“Keep an eye on your wallet.” Shouyou warned with a cringe. The people in town despised the kids at the orphanage but if you treat someone like an animal long enough, sometimes they stop fighting so hard against it. Shouyou had stolen, had taken advantage of kind people like Suga and he wouldn’t let the same thing happen to his senior.

Shouyou knew only bits and pieces of the pasts of his team members. He knew Tanaka’s parents had died when he was a teenager, that his older sister raised him and she never showed any sign of anger or bitterness for having to let go of her own dreams. Shouyou knew Sawamura’s parents died when he was young and he was raised by his grandparents, who died while he was training in the Academy. He knew Ennoshita had been adopted when he was a baby by his mom's and when they figured out their son was an empath they got him help right away. Shouyou knew Suga was raised by his aunt, but he had gotten the feeling that his parents were alive and well and that they were a touchy subject for the older man.

“Hello, I’m Sugawara Koushi from Section Five of the Agency, I have two other agents with me.” Suga was leaning out the window to speak into the intercom outside the large metal gates. No one answered but the gates screeched open.

“Fucking creepy.” Tobio muttered from the backseat, Suga couldn’t even work up a good disapproving sound because it was disturbing. Shouyou leaned forward in his seat, gazing up at the building and decided to add to the shivery feelings both of them must be feeling.

“Wealthy Europeans built it, they were throwing a party and someone drugged the wine and mostly everyone died. It was abandoned after that until a cholera outbreak where they shoved people inside to die. After that it was a mental institution but the patients took over and stuck all the workers over in the west wing and set it on fire.” The west wing was still blackened and missing several rooms that the fire destroyed. Shouyou turned to look over at a pale Tobio before he was punched in the shoulder.

“You’re a liar.” Tobio grumbled but Shouyou dodged the second hit as he got out of the car when it stopped in front of the large building.

“I’m just telling you what was told to me.” Shouyou answered honestly.

“Do you know how old the building is Hinata?” Suga asked as they walked together up to the large wooden doors.

“Two or three hundred years old I think.” Shouyou tried to pat down his hair to appear like more of an actual agent then a kid who got into his father's suits. He felt especially young when standing between the ever elegant Suga and Tobio, who probably looked 30 even when he was 13.

One large door opened and a tall, thin man stepped out. He was probably as tall as Tobio, though it was hard to tell since he was hunched over a little but he was rather thin. His skin was pale though his hair was a deep red, nearly black until he stepped into the sunlight. His sunken eyes looked deeply bruised but his hazel eyes looked alive and there was a friendly smile curving his thin lips upwards.

“Itsuki?” Shouyou asked, breaking out his usual agent demeanor in surprise.

“Shouyou!” Itsuki stepped down towards them. “When I was told there would be Agency members coming I had hoped you would be one of them.”

“Oh! Sorry, this is Saitou Itsuki, we kind of grew up together.” Shouyou felt a bit awkward as he introduced his superior, Suga and his partner, Tobio to Itsuki who shared a friendly smile with both of them.

“Why don’t you come inside?” Itsuki showed them to his office, which was right near the front door. The entryway was as large and as intimidating as Shouyou remembered it but there was something brighter about the whole place.

Itsuki’s office was nice sized with plenty of books and seats. It fit the other man as he settled behind the big oak desk. Shouyou remembered him as a small and quiet kid, it was hard to see how he grew up to be the owner of an orphanage, looking more comfortable than Shouyou had ever seen him.

“You’re probably a little confused, I apologize for that.” Itsuki shuffled some paper around, moving it to the side of his desk. “Let me explain. Yukigaoka was close to shutting down, the old owner just up and left when things started to go even worse around two years ago. I was working as a groundskeeper at the time and no one else was stepping up so I did.” Itsuki looked sheepishly proud.

“You are quite young.” Suga managed to say it without it coming off as an insult.

“Yes, but I’ve spent over a decade here and I know this land and these boys better than anyone else that could have taken this position.” Itsuki brushed his bangs off his forehead. His fingers were long and thin. Shouyou remembered that Itsuki had an immunity problem growing up, he had always looked a little sickly but even though he was pale and thin, he looked much better. Healthier. “I started up a donations fund, I worked on a filing system, and I even managed to get a system of jobs worked out for the older boys. So they can gain a bit of income and experience before being expected to make it out in the world on their own.”

“Wow Itsuki, that’s really impressive!” Shouyou grinned and Itsuki looked down, color blooming in his cheeks.

“We still have a long ways to go, we’re still in the red but we’re doing our best.” Itsuki stood up and motioned to three boxes piled on top of each other. “But you’re not here about that, you’re here about the missing boys. These are the files, anything older than two years ago is what I managed to dig up but after that two years my own system came into play and those should be rather more helpful, or at least I hope they are.”

“Do you think something is happening to the boys?” Suga asked and Itsuki leaned his hip against the corner of his desk, frowning down at the boxes.

“It’s not uncommon for some of the boys here to run away, despite the appearance it’s not a prison.” Itsuki smiled a little. “I would rather know for sure whether something is happening or not. I do hope it’s nothing but if something is- it needs to be stopped. These boys deserve a safe place.” Shouyou nodded.

“Do you mind if Hinata has a look around while you tell us what you can about the boys who have gone missing?” Suga asked in such a sweet way it was near impossible for anyone to say no. He pulled out a small notebook as Shouyou stood up.

“Of course, the last boy was staying in the north wing with the older boys, you might start there. All of his stuff is missing.” Which meant that he could have taken it with him or it could have been taken by other boys. Shouyou nodded and squeezed Tobio’s shoulder on his way out of the office. Tobio wasn’t likely to speak much during the meeting, hopefully Itsuki wouldn’t be too intimidated by him.

Shouyou didn’t bother heading to try and find kids to question. It’d be useless, full of misinformation and full out lies. If someone saw something, if there was truly something sinister going on and someone knew about it then they would come to him only when they believed he was trustworthy. Earning trust was difficult and time consuming, time they might not have if someone really was taking the boys.

Daichi had earned his trust by being strong and steady, the very ground beneath his feet. Suga with his gentle teasing and Asahi with his never-ending kindness. Narita and Kinoshita had earned it with pranks and Ennoshita by teaching him how to get out of trouble. Noya with his willingness to always help and Tanaka earned it by being the most loyal person Shouyou had ever met. Shouyou even trusted Tsukishima on a small level, mostly he trusted the other man to not let him die in a horrible way and Yamaguchi earned his trust by always stepping up, even if something frightened him so bad it made his knees shake. Shouyou knew all about fear and he knew Yamaguchi was braver than he let on.

Tobio earned Shouyou’s trust by- well, by simply being Tobio. Blunt and honest, sometimes brutally so but never purposefully cruel. He wasn’t gifted with an overabundance of patience but he never turned Shouyou down for my practical magic training or even for sparing.

Shouyou did not have the time to slowly earn the boys’ trust so he had to go it about a different way. Bribery.

Shouyou sat down against the wall outside, in a shaded area that was hard to see from most directions. He eased back, making sure to make a bit of noise underneath an opened window. While they were in town Shouyou had Suga stop at a local store that still made the best pork buns. It had cost him money he really didn’t have to spare but if it paid off then it would be worth the cup of noodles he’d have to eat for the next two weeks when he got back to Tokyo.  
“Wait, these are all pork buns- I asked for red bean.” Shouyou grunted out as he opened the bag, twisting his magic easily to conjure a small wind to direct the smell of the buns up and into the window. He heard soft shuffling and he smiled down into the bag.

“I can take those off your hands if you don’t want them.” A small wheezy voice called from above. Shouyou craned his neck, watched skinny little fingers wrap around the bars outside the window.

Most made the mistake of overlooking the younger kids but Shouyou knew better. He had been small, well smaller, and young in this very building. He knew how many people simply overlooked him, how they forgot about his presence and told secrets or acted as if he wasn’t even there. Undoubtedly the older boys knew something, knew what was going on if there was anything going on but getting them to talk in just a few hours would be next to impossible. Shouyou felt something twist in his stomach as he thought about manipulating a bunch of kids, but if something was happening then he needed to know sooner rather than later.

“Are you sure? There’s quite a few.” Shouyou lifted the bag and watched a skinny arm snake through the bars and snatch the bag, yanking it back into the room as if they thought he was going to take it back. Shouyou stretched his legs and watched as he heard the sounds of riffling paper and prepubescent voices trying to be quiet.

“You one of those people from the Agency?” The boy with the wheezy voice was back, mouth full of food. Shouyou looked up again and nodded. “How come you’re out here? Not important enough to interview the people?” The people being the workers at the orphanage.

“Not really, mostly I’m just an errand boy.” It wasn’t exactly a lie. Shouyou did run a lot of errands, but he mostly volunteered for it. He liked helping out his superiors but it was important not to lie to these kids, they could smell a lie and then they would clam up. “I grew up here, right in that same room.”

“And they don’t think you can help?” Another boy asked, voice a little softer, words a little less sure but no one told him to be quiet.

“They asked me a couple things but who wants to talk about some orphan’s sad past?” Shouyou answered honestly, hearing various hums of agreement from above him.

“How do we know you’re telling the truth?” The soft voice asked.

“There still that holed up fireplace in there?” Shouyou asked, waiting for a confirmation. “Second row of bricks from the bottom, there’s one that has a little chip out the top corner. It can be wedged out. I left something back there.” Shouyou heard the eager scramble of feet on wood floors and then small voices talking. The building was old and full of little hidey-holes. Mostly everything Shouyou had when he first entered the orphanage was stolen within the first couple nights but someone returned the most important thing he had. He had found that loose brick and hid it, shoving his skinny little arm as far back as it could go. He wouldn’t be able to look at it that way but no one else would threaten to take it from him again.

“This you then?” The wheezy voice asked and Shouyou stood up slowly, carefully and looked into the window. He was older, had lost the baby fat but the orange hair and big eyes were undeniable.

“That’s me with my mum and little sisters, it’s the only picture I have of them.” Shouyou confided, looking into the face of pure suspicion.

“If it’s so important then why’d you leave it behind?” The soft toned boy asked, standing just behind the wheezy kid who was a full head shorter than him.

“Because my arm couldn’t fit in there.” Despite how people teased him, Shouyou had grown since he was 10. It had been difficult leaving it there, he had almost torn the bricks down but he convinced himself it was for the better. He didn’t need anything hanging around from his past.

“Here, I don’t have no pictures of my own family.” The wheezy kid pressed his skinny arm between the bars again, holding the dusty picture out for Shouyou. Shouyou took it carefully, looking down at the picture taken in a hospital. Shouyou was curled up on his mother's side, big eyes made bigger as he stared at his new baby sister. His mum looked exhausted but beautiful and so proud but most importantly she looked happy. Shouyou wondered who had taken the picture since his mother had been disowned by her family when she fell in love with a Sprite, Shouyou’s own father.

“Thanks.” Shouyou was glad his voice sounded steady. It had been so long since he had seen his family. He had forgotten what they looked like. Little Natsu had almost been a carbon copy of himself, the same wild orange hair and big eyes though there was little evidence of either she looked more like a little old wrinkly man than anything. Shouyou hadn’t realized that while he got his hair color and general body shape from his father, he had the same wild hair as his mum and the same wide smile.

Shouyou carefully put the picture into the pocket inside his jacket before looking back up into the window. There were four kids staring back at him, too intense for normal 10 year olds. Shouyou had a feeling they saw a lot more than he wanted them to.

“One day when I was about 14, some of the older kids knocked me out and dragged me out to the woods, they tied me up and left me out there.” Shouyou shoved his hands deep into his jacket pockets. “I was gone for three days and none of the adults noticed. A couple of my friends came looking for me, might have died out there if they hadn’t found me.” He was not sure if the older kids meant for him to die or not, most likely they just didn’t think about it, they didn’t care one way or another.

“You have to look out for your own.” A boy near the back piped up and the others nodded.

“So who is looking out for the missing ones?” Shouyou asked, purposely not calling them kids or boys. Shouyou had stopped being a kid the moment he entered this place and he knew most of them felt the same. “I don’t want to get any of you in trouble but if you can tell me anything or show me something-” Shouyou trailed off with a shrug, leaving it open for them. He watched them exchange glances before looking around, probably to make sure there was no one else around.

“You know the crawl space underneath the west wing?” The soft toned boy asked and Shouyou nodded. Just because the old west wing was dangerous and off-limits didn’t meant the boys obeyed those rules. “Maybe you should go there.”

“Watch out for the traps.” The wheezy boy warned. “And if you get anymore food you can’t eat, you know where to bring it.” They scattered quickly after that.

Shouyou made his way over the west wing, paying close attention to anyone that might be looking at him. He could feel eyes on him from the building but whether they were from the deceased or living he couldn’t say. Shouyou had nearly forgotten how watched he had always felt while living there, how unnerving it could get. He made a show of checking the outside of the building, walking in a sort of meandering path that would eventually take him to the west wing without being completely obvious about it.

Shouyou had lived at Yukigaoka for 8 years but it had never felt like home to him. He had been on edge the entire time, never knowing who to trust so he just stopped trusting everyone. There were a few boys he could regularly count on, like Itsuki but he had been even smaller than Shouyou when they were kids.

The west wing came into view after about an hour of shuffling around. Shouyou didn’t see anything out of the ordinary. There was a group of boys playing soccer that watched him like a hawk, a smaller group hung out by the far fence. No one was openly hostile to him but they weren’t exactly welcoming either. Not that Shouyou had been expecting anything different but if something were happening to the boys he thought they might be acting more suspicious, more cautious.

The west wing was fenced off but with a quick look around Shouyou easily hopped the fence. It wasn’t one of the areas Shouyou had ever hung out but it was a common enough place for other kids. The ugly past, whether real or made up, made for good ghost stories and daring various boys to spend the night there, usually alone.

It was the third floor that was missing a large chunk, the fire hadn’t really spread down but the orphanage never had enough money to fix it so they just taped it off. It took Shouyou a moment to find the crawl space and he nearly grinned when he realized it was because there was a small ‘find me not’ charm on the entrance. It was easily broken, even for someone with a low skill set like Shouyou but he was impressed either way. Shouyou had immediately recognized that being part Sprite and having natural magic was not accepted here, so he shoved that part down deep inside himself.

There were magical and non-magical traps laid out under the crawl space, which was dirty and creepy and full of things staring at him from dark corners. Shouyou tried not to let it bother him, he was still slightly miffed that after every horrible nightmare-inducing thing that had happened in his short lifetime he was still afraid. He couldn’t watch horror movies, though it made him feel slightly better that Tobio and Asahi were just as frightened of them as he was. He didn’t like the dark or being alone, he certainly didn’t like being alone in the dark. Alone in the dark under a building that had possibly seen quite a few horrible deaths in its time. Alone in the dark in a small confined space with nowhere to-

A spirit appeared in front of him and Shouyou barely managed to keep down his scream. The noise comes out as a soft whimper but as long as Tsukishima never heard about it Shouyou thought he could live with that. The spirit was young, but their clothes were obviously not of this century. They pointed to a corner and Shouyou saw a piece of cloth sticking out.

“Please don’t be a dead body.” Shouyou whispered to himself as he crawled forward. A lot of people argued differently but the fact was, spirits of the deceased weren’t really the dead. More like soft imprints, most hardly interacted with the world around them, just going about their normal routine until they eventually faded away.

The cloth turned out to be an old bag, faded by probably only a couple years old. It was stuffed full and when Shouyou pulled it closer to him he realized there was another one behind it. They were just old backpacks and nothing smelled too bad coming from them, so he lugged them out and continued his mantra of no body parts.

“Those aren’t yours.” Shouyou had been preparing himself to meet someone as he exited the crawl space. He set the bookbags near him and stood up, was surprised when it was only one boy, probably around 16.

“Are they yours?” Shouyou asked, brushing off what dirt he could.

“You’re kind of short to be an agent.” The boy deflected and Shouyou felt that age old bitterness boil backup. It wasn’t his fault for his height, or lack thereof, and he definitely knew shorter agents!

“What’s height got to do with anything?” Shouyou asked but he knew it wasn’t really about his height. Short was just a way to say weak. Shouyou wasn’t that short but he looked weak. That bothered Shouyou less and less as the years went on and he proved people wrong. Suga didn’t look like he could stop a man's heart with a twist of his fingers, but he could. Shouyou had seen it and it had been terrifying watching bodies drop without being touched. Med mages like Suga were tested yearly because when med mages went crazy they tended to take a lot of people down with them.

“Those guys, they just ran away, it happens.” The teen seemed to put emphasis on this statement and Shouyou paid more attention to him, piecing it together. “What we have here may not be much but it’s all we have.” He spat out before raising his hand. Shouyou moved, experience and natural speed had him taking the teen down without much of a fight. Shouyou pushed his hand, which was holding a small fireball, into the dirt.

“Someone needs to protect those who can’t protect themselves.” Shouyou said quietly but with conviction as he rolled off the teen. The teen didn’t move from his sprawled position on the ground.

“If you find something they’ll shut this place down.” His voice was softer, not so harsh. He didn’t have much to worry about, a couple years and he’d be free but there were a lot of kids who still had years to go.

“We won’t let that happen.” Shouyou tossed a piece of splintered wood at another teen trying to sneak up behind them and take the backpacks. “Oy, back off.” He looked younger, maybe 12 or 13 but his features were similar to the older teen.

“Why do you even care?” The older teen asked, moving slowly and sitting up. He shifted this way and that, checking over injuries but Shouyou had made sure to be careful. He hadn’t planned on beating any kids into the ground today.

“Life might suck now but it does have the potential to get better,” Shouyou grabbed the bags, making sure to keep both boys in his sight. “You lot should have the opportunity to learn that for yourselves.” Shouyou couldn’t give inspiring speeches like Daichi or charm people with a smile like Suga so he went for the truth instead. It was not enough, he could see that. Telling someone ‘life gets better’, especially a kid who had never experienced anything good, didn’t help. It never helped for him and by the way the boys were looking at him he knew it didn’t help for them either.

Shouyou walked away with the bags, back to the front of the building and he choose to wait by the car. He used the van as a small shield from the building, sitting down on the other side that faced outwards before he opened one of the bags. 

There was a faded white and teal track club hoodie, a beat-up walkman, a black rock with a swirling pattern that looks like a small galaxy in the middle, a first place medal-

Shouyou looked away, out at the expanse of the front yard that led to that tall metal gate and beyond that, a wild woods. It took him a few deep breaths before he could look back down at the context in the bag. He pulled out a little red book, about the same size as his hand. It was old, the cover faded and stained. He opened it carefully to see it was a book of poetry. There was a small love letter in the beginning, handwritten in neat tidy font. There were notes throughout the book of how each poem reminded the woman of her love, their first date or first kiss, the time they got caught in the rain. When they decided to adopt a little boy named Haruto.

Shouyou pulled out another book, a little bigger and skinnier, with a black cover. Flipping it open to look at the sketches inside. They were good but horrifying. Angry lines and black soulless eyes stare back at him. Each page was completely covered, not a space of white left unused. A creature that walked on all fours, limbs skinny and extended with a jaw that looked unhinged stares at Shouyou on several of the later pages. He shoved everything back into the bag and let out a sigh.

Not for the first time Shouyou considered telling someone about his past. Daichi would be the best option since he knew all the clinical details written down in a report and Shouyou knew his team leader wouldn’t mind listening to him. Daichi had been through alot the past couple years though. He was bound to a demon and yes, that turned out to be a good thing because that demon was Kuroo Tetsurou who intimidated the hell out of Shouyou but was also always willing to help and when Kuroo thought no one was looking his eyes got all soft when he looked at Daichi. Then Daichi had actually died, disappeared off the face of the Earth for almost two years before he fought his way back. Then having to deal with coming back from the dead- no, Daichi had enough on his plate.

Shouyou ran through the list of people on his team and he knew without question that he could talk to any of them. Even Tsukishima would listen if it was important. The guy could be a downright arsehole on the best of days but he usually deserved his special brand of cruelty for people who deserved it, and that didn’t include Karasuno.

Of course, there was Tobio. Shouyou entertained the idea for all a minute before he could feel a grin forming at the sheer awkwardness that would be Kageyama Tobio trying to comfort him. The beet red face, the stuttering, the pats on the back that were meant to be comforting but came off as far too hard. Shouyou felt in an immensely better mood as he pictured his partner attempting to step out of his comfort zone to console someone.

The doors unlocked behind him and Shouyou stood up from his crouch, looking through the van windows to see Tobio carrying two boxes and coming towards the van with Suga and Itsuki behind him. Shouyou stashed the bags into the van before jogging around it and purposefully dodging around Tobio to take the single box from Suga.

Tobio tried to kick him but it was half-hearted and he probably would have gotten angry if Shouyou had tried to take a box from him anyways. Shouyou and Tobio put the boxes into the back of the van while Suga stood back, talking to Itsuki. Shouyou grinned at Itsuki when the other man’s eyes glanced over and Itsuki smiled back, a small thing but still real.

“Why are you covered in dirt?” Tobio asked as if he was already tired by Shouyou.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Shouyou grinned up at Tobio who rolled his eyes.

“Thank you so much for coming,” Itsuki said as Suga and him walked closer. “And it was good to see you again Shouyou.” Shouyou grinned widely, friendly as he nodded in agreement. He was glad Itsuki found his place in the world, glad he looked healthy and happy if not a little tired around the eyes.

“You too Itsuki, we’ll figure out if anything is going on.” A big hand landed on top of Shouyou’s head, rubbing gently as dust and dirt fell out. Shouyou had gotten used to Tobio ruffling his hair, it had become oddly comforting even though it had started off with Tobio trying to squeeze Shouyou’s skull as hard as he could back when they didn’t get along. Shouyou was not sure when the change happened, why Tobio had softened or why Shouyou let him do it but he was always glad when it happened. Tobio’s hands were bigger than Shouyou’s and his palm was always warm, his long fingers worked carefully through the soft curls. Shouyou knew his hair was soft because Tanaka and Noya had a habit of nuzzling into the orange mess whenever he did anything that made them proud.

Shouyou turned to say a goodbye to Itsuki and saw the other man looking from Tobio to Shouyou curiously, cheeks tinged pink. Itsuki quickly noted that Shouyou was watching him and gave him a friendly smile as they exchanged goodbyes. Tobio took the passenger seat this time as Shouyou climbed into the back before Suga drove away.

Sometimes Shouyou forgot that Agency members tended to be a bit more physical than most people. Shouyou had been a bit surprised at first when he had joined Karasuno. Tanaka and Noya were all crushing hugs and hard head rubs. Daichi was always squeezing someone’s shoulder after a job well down done. Suga gave more gentle hugs unless he got really excited then sometimes he’d punch someone, usually Daichi, in the stomach or karate chop someone, usually Asahi, in the side. Ennoshita was quick with a pat on the back while Asahi had a tendency to pick people right up when he lost himself in excitement. It had been surprising but for someone like Shouyou, who had spent 10 years without much physical contact of other people, he loved it.

Tobio had taken a while longer to adjust but even he nearly shook with pride whenever Daichi did one of his fatherly ‘you did a good job son’ shoulder pats. After Daichi had died, before he had come back, the team had drawn tightly together. They had also lost Kinoshita and there wasn’t really a day that went by where Shouyou wasn’t being touched in one way or another.

Losing people and being in life and death situations all the time, it brought them together. They practically lived with each other, spent every waking moment together and it just seemed natural to Shouyou. Obviously it hadn’t been natural to Itsuki but Shouyou wasn’t about to tell Tobio to cool it off in front of other people. Tobio, the awkward little duckling, might just cease all contact and for some reason that made Shouyou’s stomach twist painfully.

They stopped for groceries before going to pick up the rest of the team. Suga said they can get one treat, but it had to be enough to share with everyone else. Shouyou didn’t contain his excited yell as he ran to the snack aisle, followed closely by Tobio who pretended he was unaffected but a grin his fighting his way onto his usually stoic features. Shouyou knew this was just a way for Suga to get what they actually needed without the distraction of his two juniors getting in the way but Shouyou would take what he could.

They ended up wanting the same treat and bickering about it. Shouyou told him it was stupid for them both to pick the same snack and that Tobio should choose something else, Tobio fired back with the question why he had to choose something else. Eventually Shouyou wore him down and Tobio puts the snack back and then there was a good ten minutes of arguing about the second treat. Daichi didn’t like anything sweet and Yamaguchi didn’t like things that were too hard. Tanaka couldn’t handle spicy things while Asahi liked sugared treats.

The arguing was familiar and easy, continuing in the car and after they had picked everyone up. Daichi took over driving as Suga slid into the passenger seat. Asahi slid low in his seat so he could rest his head on Noya’s shoulder, his knees dug into the back of Shouyou’s seat but he didn’t say anything. Asahi was clearly wiped out from interviewing people around the town, the gentle giant seemed to deflate quickly after he’d interacted with a lot of people. Noya hummed happily, nuzzling Asahi’s hair in between chatting happily with Tanaka and Yamaguchi.

“Oy, what are these?” Tanaka asked as he grabbed the two backpacks when they were unloading various boxes and groceries from the boot of the van. Shouyou felt himself panic, though he was not quite sure why.

“Those are mine!” Shouyou grabbed then quickly and immediately felt ashamed when everyone stopped to look at him. “S-sorry Tanaka.”

“It’s okay kid.” Tanaka said quickly, brushing it off but there was still curiosity in his eyes.

“Did you steal some kids’ stuff at Yukigaoka?” Tsukishima snickered and Shouyou could feel his ears burn.

“No!” Shouyou nearly shouted and now everyone really was looking at him. “I- um- I have to go through them- I-I-” Shouyou knew it was irrational to feel like he was betraying the boys’ trust by showing the contents of the bags to his team, knew he’d have to do it eventually but something clogged up his throat and made his stomach twist painfully.

“It’s okay Hinata, tell us if you find anything useful.” Suga spoke up and Shouyou dropped his gaze, nodding his head before heading into the house and straight to his room.

Shouyou felt ashamed and embarrassed but he knew those emotions would pass soon. Kuroo once teased him that his body was so small so he could only feel one emotion at a time. Lev had pointed out that Yaku was even smaller and all he ever felt was anger, unfortunately Lev was loud and Yaku was nearby so the tall half-Russian necromancer had to deal with a very angry Yaku after that. Shouyou didn’t feel like pointing out that Yaku and him were practically the same size. No one ever accused Yaku of being a middle schooler though.

Tsukishima said that Shouyou was too simple minded to be bothered by strong emotions for too long. Shouyou replied by throwing a boxing glove at Tsukishima. Honestly Shouyou thought the taller man would have better reflexes but it had hit Tsukishima dead center of the face. Shouyou had never run away so fast in his life, and he made Tobio mad on a daily basis.

Shouyou dropped the bags carefully in the corner of his room before grabbing clean clothes and dodging into the bathroom down the hall. He took a quick shower before going back to his room. Something crinkled in his jacket pocket and he pulled out the old picture before placing it on the bedside table.

Going through the bags was kind of exhausting. Shouyou felt sadness creep up deep inside him at the various pieces of kids’ lives. Most of the items didn’t have names or anything helpful to identify who it belonged to but a couple pieces did and Shouyou carefully recorded each name in a notebook he dragged out of his own bag.

On long train rides or late at night when no one could sleep Shouyou had heard the question ‘if your house was on fire and you could only grab one thing, what would it be?’ enough to know that these items were what those kids would grab. The most important thing, possibly the only important thing they had. Small mementos of lives changed forever. Shouyou didn’t have much that he would be sad over losing at his flat back in Tokyo. Mostly he would be upset because he didn’t have the money to replace the various clothes or bed but he could deal without.

There was a yell for dinner and Shouyou carefully but quickly packed away all the items into their respective bags. The second bag he found looked older, there had been a medallion on a gold chain that looked familiar though Shouyou couldn’t place it.

Everyone was helping clearing off the table and setting up the cutlery and food when Shouyou emerged from his room. Shouyou was excited as he sat down with everyone else, the food looked great and smelled even better. There was grilled mackerel, miso soup, boiled veggies, and a side of rice. Everyone dug in as soon as the food was passed around and there was not much talking except various mumbles of how good everything tasted.

“Okay, now is a good time to go over what everyone has found out so far.” Daichi said once everyone had finished their first plates, though many were grabbing for seconds.

“This town is incompetent.” Tsukishima said with his usual disdain. He and a couple others had been going over police reports while a few others had been reading over the files from the orphanage.

“The files are- lacking.” Suga agreed though he didn’t sound nearly as annoyed as Tsukishima. “Saitou Itsuki runs Yukigaoka now, has been for the past two years and the files he has put together are complete but before that, they are practically useless.”

“The police reports are worse than useless.” Tsukishima sneered over at the very slim and few files sitting innocently in the corner of the room.

“Saitou started a programme to get the older kids working, but he said many of the younger ones don’t venture into town.” Suga explained.

“It’s safer not to.” Shouyou spoke up in between bites of rice. When everyone turned their attention to him he swallowed thickly and put his bowl down. “They tend to get blamed for everything. Something in town happens, someone gets robbed or a window gets broken the police come straight to Yukigaoka.”

“Um- that seemed to be- a lot of the people we talked to kind of-” Yamaguchi motioned to Shouyou to agree with what he said. “Mostly the older generation.”

“The younger officers do seem to be more helpful, like Shimada. He has his own files he lends to us but even he had a hard time gathering information.” Daichi explained. “The police chief said we are wasting our time, that the kids ran away.”

“Unlikely.” Tsukishima spoke up, which was a rarity for the blonde to speak so often. He seemed particularly annoyed by what was happening, which was surprising for most of the team.

“Tsukishima did some research about other orphanages and runaways.” Yamaguchi explained.

“The research doesn’t support these boys running away?” Asahi asked hesitantly but Tsukishima shook his head in answer.

“Mostly it’s the older kids who run away, ones who have been in the system for years.” Tsukishima crossed his arms, frowning deeply. “Teenagers who know they can survive on the streets, can navigate their way from one place to another. A lot of the kids who have gone missing at Yukigaoka are just that, kids. Some of them are teenagers but most are below the age of 12.” Yukigaoka had been kind of a nightmare when Shouyou had first gotten there, but even during the darkest times when he was below the age of 12 he never seriously considered running away.

“Hinata,” Suga said in a soft voice, turning towards him. “Do you remember if a great number of the boys who lived at Yukigaoka had fae-blood?” It was a delicate question; most people didn’t want to speak of it. Shouyou himself was half Sprite and Asahi had Giant blood but the rest of the team was human. It wasn’t uncommon to have fae-blood but only in the past decade had those with mixed blood gotten rights.

“I don’t know?” Shouyou had pretended his own Sprite half didn’t exist. “Some did but-” Shouyou shrugged, feeling unhelpful and stupid.

“Saitou mentioned that Yukigaoka housed more fae-children than most other orphanages, it’s why they are so isolated from the rest of the country.” Suga explained and it made sense. The hatred the town had for Yukigaoka went a lot deeper than just a bunch of misplaced kids.

“Do you have a list of the missing boys?” Shouyou asked and it was Tobio who nodded and got up to grab the list. Shouyou glanced over it before getting up quickly to walk back to his room, comparing his own list to the new one. He made marks by each name when the lists matched up before walking back, noticing that the table had been cleared of food and there were various papers spread out.

“Got something Hinata?” Noya asked.

“Maybe?” Shouyou answered hesitantly. He leaned over Tobio to start going through the files gathered from the orphanage. As Suga and Itsuki said, the newer files were a wealth of information but the older ones were lacking. Shouyou carefully went through each file, making a separate mark on the list when he found what he was looking for.

“Hinata!” Tanaka shouted, slamming his fist on the table and making Shouyou jump. “You’re killing us kid, what is it?”

“O-oh sorry!” Shouyou apologized quickly when he realized there were several sets of eyes on him. Tobio grunted and pushed Shouyou off. “Do you know that question, if your house was on fire what would be the one thing you saved?”

“My Xbox.” Noya said sagely and Tanaka nodded in agreement. Shouyou grinned a little at that.

“Some of the boys led me to- well those bags you saw in the back, full of items.” Shouyou looked down at his list, marked up and written on. “There are things like pictures and sketchbooks in there that have names on them, though most of it don’t so I can be wrong but I think- the items in there are from these missing kids.” Shouyou put the list down, noting that every single name he had on his own list was on the list of missing boys.

“How do you know they weren’t left behind or stolen?” Daichi asked as he leaned over the table to look at the list.

“Because these are the things the boys would have grabbed first if they decided to run away.” Shouyou answered, surprised at the firmness in his voice. A conviction he hadn’t realized he had until he spoke out loud. “This stuff wouldn’t have mattered to someone who was stealing, you look for cash or food or clothing when stealing. Someone who got a kick out of taking the one important thing you have, they wouldn’t have taken care of them- would have hid them where they could look at them.”

“The names you’ve marked off go back nearly a decade.” Suga said, looking through various files.

“What’s the second mark for?” Yamaguchi asked.

“Oh- those are the ones who have mixed blood.” Shouyou wiped his suddenly sweaty hands on his sweater.

“All of them are marked.” Asahi commented slowly and shared a look with Shouyou. Asahi and Shouyou were the only ones in the group with fae-blood, though Asahi’s went far back in his family linage. 

“None of the boys I talked to admitted to anything but if those kids had actually run away then they wouldn’t have led me to those backpacks.” Shouyou didn’t mention the two brothers who had tried to destroy the backpacks, he didn’t want to get them into any sort of trouble. Attacking an Agency member was a crime and they had already been scared enough.

“Okay we’ll start with people who worked at Yukigaoka for the past 10 years first before we expand our search to those who could have come in contact with the boys.” Daichi instructed and everyone nodded. “Tsukishima and Tanaka, I want you to go over the official police reports. Asahi and I will take Shimada’s files while the rest of you go over the files from the orphanage.”

“Hinata if you don’t mind, can I take a look at the bags?” Suga asked and Shouyou didn’t have a choice but to agree. Suga didn’t have to ask, he was Shouyou’s superior and those bags were evidence but Suga hardly ever ordered anyone around. People simply wanted to do what Suga asked.

 

\---------

 

_He was dragging himself along the ground, gravel and small pebbles cutting into the exposed skin of his hands and arms but he couldn’t feel anything anymore. He gripped the ground in front of him and dragged his body behind him, his legs screaming out in pain at every movement. His throat was too damaged to scream anymore, all that left was hoarse whines and whimpers. He wanted to scream, he wanted to lay down, he wanted to give up but he kept dragging himself forward._

Shouyou woke up when it was still dark. There were small creaks and groans of an old house settling around him. The sound of Noya snoring two doors down. Yamaguchi sleep-singing down the hall though it was not actually that loud, everything seemed amplified to Shouyou.

Shouyou had watched his mother and sister being slowly tortured and killed in front of him. When he had tried to interfere, the creature killing them had kicked him into a wall, the force breaking one leg and then it had stepped on his other leg, breaking both. Shouyou had screamed and screamed but it didn’t stop. He didn’t really remember much, though the snapshots he had were burned into his mind.  
Sleep was a lost cause for the night so Shouyou got up and made his way outside. The woods surrounding the Sawamura Shrine were completely different than the one surrounding Yukigaoka. The woods here were mischievous but ultimately friendly, the spirits and cats alike greeting him as he walked past.

Shouyou made his way into the woods to a secluded spot with a wide open field except for one massive tree. People called it the Sawamura Tree, there was a near exact replica in Tokyo that had taken over the spot where Daichi had sacrificed himself to save his team. The trunk was such a dark shade of brown it appears black, even when the sun was shining brightly. The canopy was wide, the branches stretching out and little flower bulbs began to glow the closer Shouyou got. Shouyou loved the Sawamura Tree in Tokyo but it was always crowded with people. This one was secluded and seemed nearly happy for Shouyou to be there.

Shouyou started stretching, thinking that going through his warm up routine and some smaller spells would help with his racing mind and heart. The nightmare had left him sweating and shivering, though he had pulled on a jumper and the night wasn’t very cold.

Shouyou was only half way through his stretching when the wind flowed through the branches of the tree causing a soft trilling noise, as if in greeting. Shouyou turned and squinted into the darkness as little glowing bulbs started drifting down like cherry blossoms.

“Did I wake you up?” Shouyou asked into the dark because he couldn’t see Tobio but he knew the other man was there. Tobio walked out from in between trees, looking rumpled and tired and pouting slightly as if Shouyou forced him to get up out of his comfortable bed.

Tobio settled down against the trunk of the tree, long legs stretching out in front of him and covered by black sweatpants. He hid half of his face beneath the collar of his blue jumper as little glowing bulbs slowly landed around him, as if the tree wanted to decorate the grumpy Tobio in flowers.

Shouyou gave up his stretches, knowing that Tobio is half asleep was too good of an opportunity to pass up. Half asleep Tobio let Shouyou get away with anything so Shouyou started lining up the little glowing flowers all over his sleepy partner, who only narrowed his blue eyes in response but didn’t try to dislodge any of them.

It was amazingly childish but Shouyou reasoned that his actual childhood was cut short so he allowed himself these small moments. Tobio watched him, eyes drooping slightly as he fought off sleep. Mostly Tobio was too busy scowling and frowning to appear anything but disgruntled. Lev had once said Tobio was ‘intimidatingly handsome’, which Shouyou never really understood. His features were too sharp and he was obviously too tall to be handsome, let alone so handsome it was intimidating but all soft and pliant Shouyou could almost see it.

“You’re not alone.” Tobio mumbled causing Shouyou to go still. “It’s what you told me once, that I wasn’t alone. You’re not alone either.” Tobio moved his leg, nudging Shouyou gently. “Dumbass.”

Shouyou stared at Tobio, only half surprised because honestly, Tobio had a tendency to say really embarrassing things that cut right through Shouyou’s defenses. Shouyou knew people think Tobio was stoic and sort of an idiot to anything that didn’t deal with magic but they would be wrong.

Shouyou leaned forward to rest his forehead against Tobio’s shoulder, breathing in deeply as the last strings of his nightmare snap and float away from him. Tobio’s fingers gently touched Shouyou’s neck, they were a little cold in the night air but comforting as they curled through the hair on Shouyou’s nape.

“You’re so embarrassing.” Shouyou huffed out even as his body softened and he was more leaning on Tobio than holding himself up. Tobio snorted but didn’t sever contact, didn’t call Shouyou anymore names as they sat in silence with glowing bulbs raining down on them softly.

Suddenly there was a loud groaning noise, a shifting underneath them and Shouyou realized belatedly that it was the tree. They were surrounded by chittering spirits, pressing into the darkness between the trees, clicking away in their own strange tongues. Shouyou had never seen the spirits of this land act so strangely before and he would be afraid but they weren’t aiming their anger and displeasure towards him, more like something beyond Shouyou and Tobio, cast in the darkness. 

“Get to the house!” Tobio was shoving Shouyou up and away and they made it a few stumbling feet before something black slammed against Tobio. They were without weapons, Tobio didn’t even put shoes on in his tired state.

“Kageyama!” Shouyou shouted, only realizing the other man had been tackled to the ground when he was several meters away. Shouyou got ready to run back but something grabbed him from behind, strong and sure and unbreakable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got a little out of hand in length!
> 
> Thank you **audriel** for editing this chapter!!


	3. Chapter Three

Shouyou let out an indignant squawk when he was shoved back into the tree line, felt his own magic brimming up to the surface but then there was a rush of cool air against his skin and he was twisting to look up into Sugawara Koushi’s brown-gray eyes. Suga spared him a smile, holding Shouyou back as something _screeched_ in front of them. It took Shouyou a moment to realize it was Daichi with his short sword in hand, standing protectively over Tobio as the thing that attacked him scrambled off into the swallowing darkness.

 

“Daichi no!” Suga was striding forward as Daichi made a move to chase after the creature. Daichi turns, slowly and smoothly and Shouyou inhaled sharply.

 

Shouyou had originally thought defense magic was boring. It took a lot of hard work if your magic was not already specialized for that, and there was very little pay off. Each team had a Guardian, someone like Noya who specialized in defensive magic because Guardians had very little in the way of offensive power. Shouyou’s magic had always leant towards speed and power, making it easier to choose offensive. Plus he always believed offensive magic was just plain cooler.

 

Sawamura Daichi proved Shouyou wrong almost instantly. Daichi trained and continues to train hours of every day, repeating motions and spells and runes to create defensive magic. It was not as if Nishinoya Yuu did not train just as hard as everyone else to perfect his defensive magic, but his own power was meant for defense. Daichi had offensive power, it was not as high as say Asahi’s or Tanaka’s but it was there and it would be easier for Daichi to focus on that instead of barrier and wards. Daichi never let that stop him though, his added defensive power to Noya’s stunning Guardian abilities means that the rest of the team could focus on attacks without worrying because they know who had their backs.

 

Sometimes it was easy to forget that Daichi with his plain looks and mild smiles had gained a lot of power in his 30-odd years of living. Sawamura Daichi had faced off against top tier demons and creatures and other magic users and he had survived. Sawamura Daichi had sacrificed his life to save his team and then crawled his way back from the dead just to continue being the solid ground beneath their feet.

 

Daichi was glowing. It looks like there were cracks in his skin, glowing blue from beneath and his eyes were almost so bright it was hard to look directly in them. The blade of his short sword was black, wisps of black smoke curling off of it and disappearing into the quiet night. Sawamura Daichi didn’t look like the mild-mannered Agency member he usually presented to the world. He looked wild and powerful.

 

“It might be leading you off into a trap and we haven’t had time to prepare an attack or defense of our own.” Suga was walking forward, as if his high school friend had a habit of showing up looking like something otherworldly with black smoking sword. “Plus Kageyama is hurt.” Suga knelt down next to Tobio, who was staring at Daichi in shock.

 

“Why don’t we check the property line while Suga takes everyone back to the house?” Asahi spoke up and Shouyou realized belatedly that the entire team was coming out of the woods. Tsukishima had his bow with his quiver full of arrows hanging off his back but everyone else was empty handed.

 

“I’ll come with you.” Noya gave a hard slap to Shouyou’s back as he walked forward. Asahi, a still glowing Daichi, and Noya disappeared off into the darkness.

 

“Um?” Shouyou couldn’t really get anything out and he heard a snicker that could only be coming from Tsukishima behind him.

 

“Can you walk Kageyama? I’ll explain everything back at the house.” Suga asked softly and Tobio surged to his feet but swayed once he was at his full height. Shouyou dashed over quickly and let Tobio use his shoulder as they made the trek back to the house.

 

Once back in the safety of the dining room, Suga walked off to his room to get his medical supplies while Tanaka pulled out a knife to cut away Tobio’s shirt. It was already cut open and soaked in blood so it was a goner anyways.

 

“Doesn’t look too deep.” Tanaka mumbled as he applied pressure to the wound on Tobio’s back. Tanaka looked equal parts alert and asleep. From experience Shouyou knew Tanaka was always the last one to properly wake up each morning, but his body could run on perfectly timed instincts until his mind caught up.

 

“Let me see.” Suga shooed away Tanaka and a hovering Shouyou as he started to clean and patched up Tobio. Tanaka was right, the five claw marks on Tobio’s back weren’t deep but they were long and they’d pinch and pull annoyingly until it healed properly. Luckily Suga was a certified med-mage so the healing process would be sped up remarkably. “Looks like it bit you too.” Suga frowned at the marks as he started cleaning that too.

 

“Sugawara?” Tobio asked and Suga laughed softly in response.

 

“Oh right, Daichi.” Suga hummed softly, a spell weaving lightly between his fingers as he applied a sweet-smelling salve to the bite wound on the soft part where Tobio’s neck met his shoulder. There were not many soft parts of Tobio, hours of vigorous training made sure of that. Shouyou sat on top of the table near Tobio, legs swinging and lightly tapping the taller man's leg every upswing.

 

“Does he do that often?” Yamaguchi asked hesitantly.

 

“No but then no one’s been stupid enough to attack him on his own land before.” Suga used a damp cloth to wipe the salve off his fingers. “It’s the spirits giving him power. Ancestral land is very powerful, it’s why a lot of families refuse to move. The Sawamuras have been here for generations.” Tobio’s fingers wrapped around Shouyou’s ankle, stopping him mid swing but his blue eyes looked far away, as if he hadn’t even realized what he had done.

 

“Spirits can possess you like that?” Yamaguchi asked, hesitancy gone and replaced with fear.

 

“No, they can only do it with express permission and it only lasts a short period, and only while the person remains on their property.” Suga answered with a kind smile as he pulled out a black wrap from his medicine bag. “Mostly the spirits of the land can keep away unwanted guests.”

 

“This is common?” Shouyou questioned, head tilted to the side.

 

“Not at all, you have to have a strong trust with the spirits of your land and they have to like you quite a bit in return.” Suga answered, fingers gracefully running along the black wrap. Shouyou felt the pull of soft, white magic but med magic was even more elusive than defensive magic. A person had to have a near perfect understanding of a human body to be able to perform it correctly otherwise it was highly illegal to use it.

 

“Did you see what attacked you?” Tanaka asked. He was sitting on the floor, leaning up against the wall and looking slightly more awake than he had ten minutes prior. Shouyou heard a phone ring in the distance but they all ignored it.

 

“I think it was human.” Tobio spoke up for the first time, fingers tightening around Shouyou’s ankle but not hurting. “Or mostly human.”

 

“The wounds on your back are definitely from claws.” Suga began to wrap Tobio’s torso. The wrap smelled vaguely of sage and honey. “But the ones on your neck are odd.”

 

“Like they had two rows of teeth? One dull and the other sharp?” Tobio asked but nodded to himself until he cringed when it pulled on his wound. The salve Suga put on the neck wound had gone from an earthly green to a near translucent color. “I felt them when they bit in.”

 

“It attacked kind of wildly too.” Shouyou remembered the swipe of a long-limbed arm before something sparked in the back of his mind. He wiggled out of Tobio’s hold before making his way over to the bags Suga had been going through earlier. The ones packed with old mementos from the missing kids. It was easy enough to find the sketchbook and flip through it before finding what he needed.

 

“Hinata?” Suga asked as Shouyou walked back, flipping the sketch around to show everyone.

 

“I think it may have looked something like this.” The elongated limbs, the sharp tipped claws and hunched back but it was still vaguely human. “There’s a couple more drawings of it but he didn’t repeatedly draw anything else, just that.” Suga took the sketchbook and everyone crowded close as he flipped through the pages slowly.

 

“Hinata.” Suga leaned back and stared down at Shouyou with a look of concern.

 

“Don’t worry, I already know that we have to check out anyone who’s been working at the orphanage for the past decade, that they are the most likely suspects.” Shouyou ran a hand through his hair, making the curls even messier. “I know that includes Itsuki.” Itsuki and two others that worked there.

 

“You can’t protect him if he is this thing.” Tsukishima said, standing so close to Shouyou he had to crane his neck to look up at the man. Shouyou took a couple steps back and narrowed his eyes. Three in the morning was a little early to be dealing with Tsukishima but the blonde had such a look on his face, a look that clearly said he thought Shouyou was being purposefully obtuse.

 

“Itsuki isn’t a thing and we don’t have any proof he’s done anything except he’s been there for ten years.” Shouyou scowled, the look fitting oddly on his face. “He would have been eleven when the first boy went missing and I already told you he was smaller than me back then.”

 

“And you’re still clearly hiding something, you’re shite at lying.” Tsukishima fired back, looking smug. Shouyou was hiding something, about Itsuki and about his own past but he didn’t see the importance of that information to this case.

 

“Maybe we should go back to bed, it’s late.” Suga spoke up.

 

“I don’t have to tell you anything.” Shouyou felt his magic warm inside him, pressing up against his skin and waiting for a command. Shouyou had enough magical force to be quite strong, the part he had trouble with was he had no idea what to do with that force.

 

“If you’re hiding something that is crucial to this then you’re just as culpable for the disappearance of those kids as the person taking them.” Tsukishima looked down at Shouyou, he always looked down at him but it had been a long time since they had gotten into an argument of this magnitude. Mostly Tsukishima and Shouyou ignored each other, it worked fine for them.

 

“That’s enough.” Daichi’s strong command cut through the argument as Shouyou’s teeth clicked shut, trapping in the words he wanted to spit like venom at the blonde man. Shouyou wasn’t like Oikawa or Tsukishima, he couldn’t look at a person and see all their biggest insecurities and exploit them. Shouyou did know just enough to hurt Tsukishima though, words that he would have regretted voicing no matter how angry he was in the moment.

 

Tsukishima Kei cared deeply but he pretended not to. He used an air of indifference to cover up his true feelings, a crack in his mask appearing only once or twice in the couple of years Shouyou had known him. You didn’t go around exploiting your team members’ weaknesses just because of an argument, just because you had gotten hurt in the crossfire. Shouyou was glad for Daichi’s sudden appearance.

 

Daichi was no longer glowing and Shouyou looked for the fissures and cracks in the tanned skin but there was none. Only smooth skin interrupted by numerous scars and tattoos.

 

Another phone rang but this time it was closer, coming from Tsukishima’s pocket.

 

“It’s Kuroo.” Tsukishima said with a frown but he handed it over to Daichi without another word. Shouyou didn’t know the extent of the bond Daichi shared with the Nekoma leader, only knew that once when Kuroo had gotten badly injured a couple months previous Daichi had known right away, had felt it.

 

“Tetsu it’s me, I’m fine- I’ll call you back in a moment.” Daichi handed Tsukishima’s phone back before meeting everyone’s eyes for a split moment. “Morning comes early enough, go to bed.” It was a clear command and everyone shuffled off down the hall.

 

Shouyou went to the bathroom to splash water on his overheated face. He was still mad, still wanted to kick Tsukishima in the shin and when the tall man leaned over he wanted to headbutt him. Just once, just one hard headbutt and he thought everything would be much better.

 

“Hinata?” A soft voice asked after Shouyou exited the bathroom. Shouyou jumped a little, a couple scares too many this night before he made out the tall frame of Yamaguchi.

 

“What’s up?” Shouyou rubbed at the place above his heart, eyeing Yamaguchi suspiciously. Most people underestimated the tall man, his presence could nearly disappear in a crowd but he was an important part of the team. Shouyou felt a sort of kinship with Yamaguchi too, the other man was intelligent but he was terrible at magic also. He had spent a lot of time practicing and honestly, he was one of the only people who could tell Tsukishima to shove it and the blonde man listens. Of course Yamaguchi never actually said the words ‘shove it’ but it was the general gist of it.

 

“Can we talk?” Yamaguchi motioned down the hall and Shouyou nodded, following him to an empty part of the house, away from the occupied rooms. “About earlier, what Kei said.”

 

“Are you going to apologize for him?” Shouyou asked, unimpressed and unsurprised.

 

“No, not really but I can explain a couple things.” Yamaguchi ran a hand through his hair, dislodging the loose ponytail he had it in. The dark locks had gotten longer and Noya and Tanaka had taken to tackling him and putting his hair in various styles.

 

“Explain what?” Shouyou leaned against the wall across from Yamaguchi.

 

“Kei was raised by his mom, but she died while we were in middle school.” Yamaguchi bent down to pick up the hair band, twisting it around his fingers as a show of nerves. “His older brother was still in high school, so they were put into separate foster homes. Akiteru, his brother, managed to get himself declared independent, seen as a legal adult by the government when he was 16 so he could leave the foster care system.”

 

“I didn’t even know he had a brother.” Shouyou said in surprise.

 

“Most don’t.” Yamaguchi sighs, shoulder slumping. “Akiteru left Kei with the foster care for a couple years. The- I don’t know how much you-” Yamaguchi edged around the subject of Shouyou being orphaned.

 

“I never got put with a family.” Shouyou supplied, waving off the sad look on Yamaguchi face.

 

“It wasn’t- I guess it could have been worse but it- they ignored him mostly.” Yamaguchi struggled with the words. “As long as Kei went to school, was fed and clothed and they got their check, nothing else mattered to them. Kei was- he was a lot different before- he pretended to be indifferent because he thought it made him look cool. The one person he wanted to be like was his brother, who was- Akiteru made friends with everyone.”

 

“Is he dead?” Shouyou asked because it kind of sounded like that was where the story was going.

 

“No, I’m sorry- I’m butchering this.” Yamaguchi took a deep breath and straightened out, staring Shouyou in the eyes. “Kei believed that eventually his brother would come get him when he turned 18 and legally could but he didn’t. He went searching for Akiteru and found him living with some friends. Kei felt betrayed, Akiteru had no plans of getting him out of the system. Kei- I think he hated his brother for a long time, I think part of him still does.”

 

“His brother was just a kid too.” Shouyou argued. He had seen it enough at Yukigaoka, older brothers having to act more like parents then the kids they were.

 

“Akiteru thought Kei was better off at the foster house, he didn’t realize-” Shouyou suddenly understood why Yamaguchi was having such a hard time with explaining.

 

“Just because someone else had it worse, just because I may have had it worse doesn’t cancel out how they neglected Tsukishima even if they did give him food and a roof.” Shouyou said quickly. Tsukishima had lost his mom, was ignored by his foster parents, and believed his brother didn’t care about him. Just because Shouyou might have had it worse didn’t mean those things weren’t horrible. It also didn’t excuse Tsukishima’s behavior but it did explain it.

 

“Right.” Yamaguchi smiled gratefully. “Akiteru got Kei out when we went into high school but the damage was already done. I think Kei understands more now, Akiteru had to drop out of school so he could get two jobs to support himself and Kei but it is hard to be rational about those types of feelings, even for someone like Kei.” Shouyou sighed, rubbing his face tiredly as he felt the last of his anger leave him.

 

“He cares about those kids.” Shouyou said and Yamaguchi nodded.

 

“He knows what it’s like to be ignored, knows what it’s like to think that if he went missing, no one would care.” Shouyou stared at Yamaguchi, frowning a bit. “O-oh, not me! I kind of- I got really lucky in the parent department. I have two moms and a dad and so much love it’s kind of embarrassing. N-not that I’m complaining! Sorry.”

 

“Stop apologizing for your happy childhood.” Shouyou laughed, rolling his eyes. He was glad, really. It seemed like way too many people had a rough childhood on this team. “Have you ever seen family photos of the Kageyamas?” Yamaguchi laughed, the tension disappearing from his shoulders. It was a well-known fact that the small Kageyama clan was made up of two adoring parents and their most favorite thing in the world, Tobio.

 

“Have you seen the way Tanaka looks at Narita’s daughter?” Yamaguchi asked with a grin.

 

“Like he wants to steal her for his own?” Shouyou asked and then both laughed as they made their way back down the hall. Tanaka was dating Yachi and Kiyoko, Shouyou thought any kid brought into their life would be one of the luckiest people of all time. “I can’t exactly blame Tanaka.”

 

“She is cute, the last picture with the bow-”

 

“And little narwhal pajamas.” They laughed again, softer this time, bumping shoulders lightly as they separated into different rooms. Shouyou smiled slightly as he heard the quiet, deep tones of Daichi down the hall. He couldn’t make out the words but from the tone Shouyou knew he was talking to Kuroo, probably would continue until he fell asleep still on the phone.

 

Shouyou walked into his room and got another scare of the night when he realized there was a decidedly human-shaped lump in his bed. Luckily Shouyou took a second look before kicking at the person to realize it was Tobio. He must have grabbed his own blanket and pillow before coming to Shouyou’s room.

 

“Oy, Sleepyama.” Shouyou knelt on the bed, poking Tobio in the middle of the forehead and receiving a glare in return that was not effective in the least because Tobio was clearly tired. “Move over.” Tobio scooted maybe a millimeter before wincing in pain. Shouyou assumed there was no good way for him to lay down that didn’t push on one of his wounds so he slid down under his own blankets and shared Tobio’s pillow.

 

After Daichi died the whole of Karasuno kind of camped out at Suga’s house. Tobio and Shouyou ended up sharing a futon more often than not and even though it was one of the hardest times of Shouyou’s life, he had never slept better. He felt guilty for that, so he never admitted it out loud but it was there all the same. Tobio had no Dreamweaving capabilities, he couldn’t block out Shouyou’s nightmares and they still came. But then Shouyou would wake up, sweaty and itchy and heart pounding and Tobio would be there. Sometimes Tobio would listen to Shouyou talk until they both fell back asleep, more often than not Tobio would rub Shouyou’s back or run his hand through Shouyou’s hair until he fell asleep. Then there were the two times it was Tobio waking from nightmares and Shouyou would move close, tucking Tobio beneath his chin and holding him close and letting Tobio get everything out.

 

Shouyou could excuse a lot of Tobio’s behavior with the excuse that he had never really had close friends before, had no idea what was normal and what wasn’t. Especially when he had role models like their superiors who were quick with small intimacies. Ennoshita, who was the least physical of the group even after Tsukishima, had to deal with Noya and Tanaka hanging off him at every given chance. Though Shouyou knew it was mostly because Ennoshita was an empath and skin-to-skin contact boosted the emotions he could feel.

 

Shouyou really couldn’t excuse the cuddling though and sometimes he felt like he was taking advantage of Tobio’s naivety. Shouyou knew that was not really it, that if Tobio was uncomfortable it’d show all over his face. But Shouyou didn’t want to scratch beneath the surface, he didn’t want to examine what he partially knew was there between the two of them.

 

Normally Shouyou couldn’t fall asleep after one of his nightmares but he was warm and cozy with Tobio heating the space in between their blankets. He felt himself drifting rather quickly.

 

 

 

\--------------------

 

 

 

 

 

Shouyou was set up in the dining room, a towel draped around his shoulders as Noya darted around him, quick and nimble fingers running through Shouyou’s wet hair. Noya cut everyone’s hair and despite his own wildly changing locks he managed to keep it tame, even Daichi allowed Noya to give him a trim every month.

 

Shouyou had taken a morning run with Noya and Asahi, who were the other early risers in the group. Usually Tobio and Daichi would join them but usually they weren’t up at three in the morning chasing down humanoid creatures either. Without Daichi to keep them in check the morning jog ended up being more of a race where Shouyou and Noya had to circle back to find a wheezing and gasping Asahi. The gentle giant was meant for power and while he had great stamina, as did the rest of the team, the type of furious speed Shouyou and Noya could get up to wore most people out quickly.

 

In apology to Noya’s tall boyfriend he had set up a little barber shop, giving Asahi a quick trim of his shoulder-length hair and his beard, which was coming in quite nicely. Shouyou was a bit jealous, he still couldn’t grow a beard to save his life. The rest of the team slowly trickled into the shared room as Noya had ran a brush through Asahi’s hair, the older man's eyes were closed, a small smile curving his lips upward.

 

By the time Noya had moved onto Shouyou the entire team was set up in the dining room. Tanaka and Asahi were making a late breakfast, or early lunch depending on how you looked at it, in the adjoining kitchen. Daichi was typing away on his laptop while the table was covered in various files, papers, and electronic devices that Suga had spread out. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were taping up their timeline of missing kids on a long stretch of wall.

 

Noya hummed as he cut Shouyou’s hair, little pieces of orange fluff raining down. Suga’s phone buzzed on the table and the older man picked it up distractedly before smiling down when he finally looked at the screen. Most likely it was Oikawa, especially obvious from the eye roll Daichi tried to hide behind his computer. Suga put down the phone but it immediately buzzed again, another text notification.

 

“Shut up,” Suga said quickly as he tapped on his phone.

 

“I didn’t say anything.” Daichi’s voice and face was stoic though there was a certain look in his eyes that betrayed him.

 

“I wasn’t the one up until five talking to his boyfriend.” Suga put the phone down, barely pulling back his hand before it buzzed again. Suga started to look over his notes again as the phone buzzed a second time. The room was completely silent except for the small snips of Noya’s scissors and the sizzling of food in the kitchen. The phone buzzed a third time, Daichi ducked his head but Suga was already kicking him under the table.

 

Shouyou really didn’t like the Grand King, though he’d never say that out loud and never let that onto Suga. There must be good qualities about him besides the fact that he was clearly quite powerful. Suga didn’t care about power, Suga had been in love with Daichi for a few years actually so clearly he had good taste.

 

Oikawa Tooru was frustrating, he saw through any shields or masks and aims purposefully for weak spots. Admittedly the other team leader had never done or said anything to Shouyou personally except for a couple quips about Shouyou’s relative size, which was fine and honestly being called ‘shrimp’ was low on his list of insults. It was how he treated Tobio when they had been on the same team that bothered Shouyou.

 

Before being assigned to a permanent team while they were undergoing training at the Academy, they were set up on minor teams to suss out their strengths and weaknesses. Before Oikawa was made leader of Aoba Johsai he was in charge of a couple minor teams. One of those teams had a fresh faced Kageyama Tobio on it. By then everyone was already calling him a genius and it isolated him from others. Tobio demanded a lot from other people because he simply didn’t understand that he was inherently better than most. Tobio knew he was good but he believed it was due to hard work and training constantly, anyone else below his level was just lazy in his eyes.

 

It was not the best way to make friends, Shouyou admitted that but he found he liked being challenged by Tobio. Others tended not to see it that way. For some reason 25-year-old Oikawa Tooru saw 18-year-old Kageyama Tobio as his rival, someone who would eclipse him and make all his hard work mean nothing. It was not as if he physically harmed Tobio in anyway, he just simply ignored him, which let his team members think it was okay to treat Tobio that way too.

 

After Oikawa was given more responsibilities for his team and didn’t have to oversee the minor teams at the Academy things took a turn for the worst. Things finally came to crash when Tobio’s team members took him out to the middle of nowhere and simply left him there.

 

Shouyou knows it was not rational to blame everything on Oikawa, but he always thought if the older man was a better senior member like his superiors in Karasuno then Tobio wouldn’t have turned out so harshly. It messed with Tobio pretty badly, even Tsukishima only calls him ‘King’ when Tobio was being particularly infuriating.

 

Shouyou also knew that Suga treated Tobio like the little brother he’d always wanted and on days when Suga was feeling particularly maternal, he treated Tobio like his first born. Oikawa had gotten better though he stuck out his tongue a lot for a man pushing 30.

 

“How do you like that?” Noya asked as he stepped away. There was a big mirror mounted the wall across from where Shouyou was sitting so he could clearly see the end results. “I cut the sides a little shorter than usual and left the top long.” A less drastic version of the undercut Noya was sporting that month and Shouyou nodded enthusiastically.

 

“Thank you Noya!” Shouyou chirped excitedly, fingers brushing over the shorter curls on the sides. Noya had even styled it, making it look artistically messy instead of the plain mess Shouyou usually had because he had no idea how to style hair properly.

 

“Who’s next?” Noya called out as Shouyou swept up the hair from the floor and chair.

 

“Food first.” Asahi said softly and everyone made the general move over to the kitchen. Tsukishima made a face when Noya and Tanaka tried to pile more food on his plate but they were pushed aside by Daichi.

 

“Leave him alone,” Daichi eyed Tsukishima before quickly putting more veggies on Tsukishima’s plate. “He clearly needs more vegetables.” Daichi’s face was stoic and not even Tsukishima could argue with their leader as he moved to the dining room.

 

“This is too much food.” Tsukishima mumbled unhappily to Yamaguchi who just laughed in return.

 

They all setting around the messy table, plates in laps because they didn’t want to mess with the clear system Suga had set up with the papers. Shouyou would call it domestic if it weren’t for the three dozen boys missing over a 10-year span.

 

“Suga and I will be going to Yukigaoka today, I want the rest of you to spread out through town and see what you can find out.” Daichi said once most of the food on everyone's plates was gone. Shouyou was confused for a moment as to why he wouldn’t be going back to the orphanage before realizing that Daichi wants to interview Itsuki and he needed to do it impartially. Shouyou wanted to complain but he knew his instincts were to protect the other man, even if Shouyou hadn’t seen him in four years, he spent too much of his years at the orphanage protecting Itsuki.

 

“See if you can get any kind of footage that matches up with the nights the boys disappeared.” Suga continued, fingers wrapped around a dark blue mug. “If they did actually run away then the easiest way out of town would be the bus or train stations.” The three most senior members of the team exchanged a look and it was Asahi who spoke next.

 

“Yamaguchi, Tsukishima- did you finish your task?” Asahi asked, voice soft and low. Noya looked up from where he was bent over some files, dripping rice over the papers.

 

“Yes, there are still a couple who don’t have photos but we are planning to go into town and use the internet at a cafe to see if we can’t dig up a couple more.” Yamaguchi answered, voice strong and sure for once. He had been slowly gaining more confidence, not stuttering over his own words or second guessing himself at every opportunity.

 

“Hinata I need you to look at the photos and see if you recognize any of them.” Daichi’s voice was still strong and sure as ever but there was a softness in his eyes that wasn’t there before. Shouyou handed his empty plate over to Kageyama with a grin, the other man scowled at him but didn’t argue further as he took the dirty plates to the kitchen.

 

Shouyou stood up and made his way over to the wall, tilting his head and examining the pictures. It stood to reason that Shouyou should know at least some of the missing boys but he’d always been bad with names. The only one on the team worse at remembering names than him was Kageyama. Nicknames were common also.

 

“It would also be helpful if you knew anyone else that had also gone to Yukigaoka that we could get into contact with.” Daichi continued as Shouyou went down the timeline from newest to oldest missing cases.

 

“Anyone else?” Shouyou questioned, though it was mostly directed towards himself. He didn’t keep in contact with anyone really but there were two people he knew he could count on. They hadn’t really talked for a couple years but they had been close in the orphanage. Itsuki had been younger than Shouyou and he had treated him as a younger brother, someone to protect but he could never really confide in him.

 

“It’s okay if you don’t have anyone.” Suga was quick to comfort but Shouyou turned and grinned over at his superior.

 

“I have two names, I think I have a phone number for one but it’s a couple years old.” Shouyou walked back over to the table to write down the names. Sekimukai Kouji and Izumi Yukitaka. “Kouji and I were put into Yukigaoka about the same time, though he was there a couple months before me. Yukitaka didn’t show up until- um- I think we were 13 or 14?” Despite not talking in several years he knew that if the Agency suddenly went south he could depend on Kouji and Yukitaka to take him in. The same way Shouyou had smuggled Kouji into his dorm at the Academy when the other man had found it difficult to find a job and support himself without any prior experiences.

 

“Thank you Hinata.” Suga smiled warmly and Shouyou felt proud even though he hadn’t really done anything. He returned to the timeline, walking down it slowly as he looked over the faces. Some of them had hardened looks on their young faces while others stared into the camera with a fear that they would never be able to shake off.

 

Shouyou stopped at a particular picture before moving it just a little higher than the others as he continued down the row. Another picture moved slightly higher than a third and fourth. Cold eyes stared up at him from underneath a heavy brow.

 

_“C’mon Shou, we want to show you something.”_

 

Shouyou put the picture higher, shaking off the memories. He realized belatedly that he recognized almost every single missing boy from the later half of the time line.

 

“I recognize most of them but you tend to fall in groups and stick with them.” Shouyou ran a hand through his shortened hair as he stared at the very last picture of a 10-year-old boy with wide sunken eyes, filled with unshed tears. The older Shouyou had gotten, the less interaction he had with the other boys in the orphanage. He had purposely closed himself off and looking down the long line of missing boys he regretted doing so.

 

“Hinata?” Daichi said in a tone that told it wasn’t the first time he had said Shouyou’s name.

 

“Sorry.” Shouyou took a deep, steadying breath. He refused to turn around and see the various looks on his team members faces. “This one, Itou doesn’t- the ones after him were kind of- troublemakers?” Shouyou wanted to use harsher words, to describe how the three boys missing after the young Siego had tormented others but they were missing too.

 

“What do you remember about Itou?” Suga asked.

 

“He was the same age as Itsuki but- um, one of the names I gave you, Kouji. He kind of looks like Iwaizumi, all tough and hard but he’s really kind. Itou kind of attached himself to Kouji because the other boys never wanted to face him.” Shouyou twisted his fingers, listening to them crack in the otherwise silent room. “He was really small and he cried easily, he cried all the time- it- that kind of thing makes you an easy target.”

 

“You said he was different from the next couple missing boys.” Tanaka spoke up, close behind Shouyou as he peered over Shouyou’s shoulders to look at the pictures.

 

“They would tie up kids and toss them in deserted rooms where no one went.” Shouyou stared hard at the pictures. They had seemed so big and intimidating when he was a kid but though they looked like punks in their pictures they also looked young and too skinny and scared. “Beat up on some kids, steal stuff from people, sometimes they’d steal things from the adults and blame other boys.” None of that had happened to Shouyou but they had targeted him for a short period.

 

“Those three disappeared together.” Tsukishima spoke up for the first time.

 

“They were always together.” Shouyou shrugged.

 

“If someone did take them then they’d have to be strong, or there are multiple suspects.” Daichi leaned back in his chair. “The rest, are they all troublemakers like those three?” Shouyou turned and looked over them, narrowing his eyes in concentration.

 

“A couple but I can’t- I don’t know for sure.” Shouyou answered. He felt useless, he had shoved down his memories and feelings of his time spent Yukigaoka for so long that it was hard to dredge them back up for something useful.

 

Shouyou’s eyes kept being drawn back by the picture of little Siego. How had Shouyou not noticed the boy had gone missing? He had attached himself to Kouji the same way Itsuki had stuck to Shouyou. Had Kouji mentioned it? Kouji would have noticed, would have looked for the little boy to make sure he hadn’t been shoved into some small abandoned place.

 

“Why weren’t you also a target?” Tsukishima asked, breaking the odd silence that had descended upon the group. Daichi sent Tsukishima a warning look and Yamaguchi fluttered his hands with panic but Shouyou just laughed and shrugged. It was a fair question. Shouyou was packed with hard earned muscle now, still on the short side but people found it hard to land a hit on him with or without magic. He had been smaller as a kid without the years of physical training.

 

“I was for a while but-” Shouyou glanced around the room, slightly embarrassed. “Someone started a rumor that I pushed a bully off the roof and they kind of left me alone after that.” Shouyou highly suspected it was Kouji who started those rumors. Shouyou never bothered correcting them despite the fact that they were utterly false.

 

“You pushed a kid off the roof?” Tanaka asked, looking like he was fighting the urge to be impressed or worried.

 

“No.” Shouyou shook his head adamantly. “He fell out the window.” Tanaka and Noya howled with laughter.

 

“Hinata,” Suga looked like he was trying hard not to laugh himself. “Please explain.”

 

“He had stolen my shoes and was running away, he tripped over- I don’t remember what it was, but I was at the door of the roof and the guarding on the rail just broke when he hit it.” Tanaka and Noya howled with even more laughter. “He broke his leg and bruised a couple ribs but he was fine.”

 

“Why didn’t he stop the rumors?” Yamaguchi asked.

 

“I guess he didn’t want anyone to know he tripped over his own feet.” Shouyou shrugged. He didn’t really care one way or another, he was left alone for the most part after that. There were a few incidents but they were far and few in between. Shouyou looked back at the faces of the three boys who had been his biggest tormentors, but had disappeared before they could do any long-lasting damage.

 

“Did they do something to you?” Asahi was standing next to him, fingers worrying each other anxiously as he stared down at the pictures.

 

“Nothing I didn’t get over.” They wouldn’t have even included Shouyou in their torment if he hadn’t been sticking up for Itsuki. “They preferred the younger kids who wouldn’t fight back.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Asahi sounded genuine, eyes looking pained.

 

“Kids can be rough in the best of circumstances,” Shouyou frowned hard at the pictures. “They were scared and alone and hurting. It doesn’t excuse what they did but it doesn’t mean they deserved-” Shouyou stopped because he wasn’t quite sure what had happened to them. No bodies had been recovered, they were simply Missing but if someone had taken them everyone in that room knew that the likelihood of any of the boys being alive was low.

 

“Wow Hinata.” Noya said, impressed. Shouyou felt his face flame red in embarrassment.

 

 

 

\---------------

 

 

 

Nearing seven at night found Shouyou with Noya looking through the footage from the train station. It had been surprisingly easy to obtain copies and most of it they had sent back to headquarters back in Tokyo for the office team to review with attached photos of the missing boys. Shouyou had gone with Noya and Asahi to the train station, stating it was most likely the easiest way out of town, even for kids without any cash it was simple enough to steal a pass or sneak onto a train during the busier times.

 

Tanaka and Kageyama were having a harder time at the bus station, so Asahi had left Noya and Shouyou back at the house to see if he could be of any assistance. Mostly Asahi let Suga or Daichi handle situations like that but he was the most senior member available. Sometimes people did whatever Asahi asked just because he was tall and intimidating, but if they still stuck to their guns then Asahi’s soft and understanding personality usually won them over.

 

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima had done a couple hours of research at the cafe in town with fast internet. Internet up in the mountains was shoddy at best and the spirits of the Sawamura land tended to interfere with anything electronic.

 

Daichi and Suga were still at Yukigaoka, interviewing the staff and most likely asking very pointed questions to the three most likely suspects. That included Itsuki, though no one was really considering the kind young man a good suspect. His files stated how often he was in and out of hospitals, how small and sickly he was as a child.

 

“I think I found one!” Noya cheered before Shouyou rushed over to his side to see the video playback.

 

“That’s the last one gone missing, right?” The 17-year-old boy. He wouldn’t be noticeable except the shock of red hair sticking up from beneath a knit cap.

 

“Yeah, I’ll send the name and timestamp to Narita so he can check it out further, it looks like he’s boarding the train to Tokyo.” Noya typed away at his phone. Hours of them watching videos and they had only, maybe, find one of the missing boys. It would be slow going Shouyou knew that but it gave him a small sense of hope that maybe they did just run away.

 

“I’m starving!” Shouyou complained as he rubbed his stomach, as if Noya and him hadn’t been munching on various junk foods since they started watching the footage.

 

“Good timing then, we’re all meeting in town for dinner.” Noya grinned and stood up as he continued to type away at his phone, probably answering Daichi or Suga about the dinner arrangements.

 

“Noya, can I ask you something?” Shouyou asked carefully though he wasn’t quite sure why. Noya was one of the most open people Shouyou knew. Shouyou knew more about the older man than he knew about most of the other members of Karasuno. Noya actually went to school with Ennoshita a town over. His blood father left before Noya was even born and his mother met her husband when Noya had been five years old. They had three girls together and to Shouyou’s knowledge, Noya had never felt like an outsider in his own family. Shouyou also knew that Noya had met Asahi at the academy, where the soft-hearted giant was helping out with the physical exams. Noya had asked the taller man what team he was a part of and immediately signed up for Karasuno after he graduated.

 

Shouyou didn’t know anything about love at first sight but Noya claimed that was what happened.

 

“Of course!” Noya tossed an arm around Shouyou’s shoulder, tugging him closer. Noya was technically shorter than Shouyou, a fact that Shouyou knew never to bring up.

 

“How did you know what you have with Azumane would last?” Shouyou asked. “Aren’t you afraid that if you ever break up then it’ll strain the team?” Shouyou didn’t actually think they’d ever separate now that they were finally together.

 

“Huh.” Noya released Shouyou and seemed to think about the questions. “I guess I never really thought about it, but I think we’d be fine. Neither of us would let our relationship affect us to the point that we’d put any of you in danger. Are you worried about that? That I’ll put Asahi first or something?” Noya looked hurt and Shouyou shook his head quickly.

 

“No!” Shouyou coughed as they boarded the bus, several people staring at him at his outburst. He continued in a much quieter voice. “No, I know you- both of you, aren’t like that. I just- how do you figure out if someone is worth that? And what if- what if something happens to them? What if you’re cursed?”

 

“Whoa, wait up, what’s going on?” Noya asked, sprawling out in an empty seat and Shouyou sat down heavily next to him. “I have a feeling this isn’t about Asahi and I.”

 

“Not really,” Shouyou frowned down at his feet. “Do you remember Inuoka? From Nekoma?”

 

“The one who-” Noya cut himself off, looking pained. “The tall one with spikey hair?” He corrected but Shouyou already knew what Noya was going to say. The one who died.

 

“Yes, he and I- it wasn’t anything- but it could have, right?” Shouyou stuttered and started to speak before rubbing at his face. “I know it was two years ago but I can’t get it out of my head. We were supposed to go out the next day. He brought me meat buns one time.” Shouyou slouched low in his seat, knowing he was mucking it all up.

 

“Hinata,” Noya leaned against Shouyou, the slight weight a reminder that Shouyou wasn’t alone. “Was he your first?”

 

“Yeah, I mean I’ve had- I liked people before but it’s like-” Shouyou looked up. “Kiyoko is the most beautiful person I’ve ever met? And Suga is so pretty and Tanaka-”

 

“I get it.” Noya was laughing, his eyes lighting up as his body shook.

 

“But I never had time for- anything, you know? Yukigaoka, well- I had other things to worry about and then the Academy where everyone was so much- they were- more than me. Then there was the whole thing with Kageyama and almost being kicked off the team. But now-” Shouyou shrugged, weakly.

 

“Hold on, do you think you’re cursed because you and Inuoka were planning on going out and he died that day?” Noya asked, eyebrows rising high on his forehead. “Hinata- I’m sorry but that is unbelievably stupid. You know curses don’t work that way. Wait- do you like someone and you’re afraid they’ll die if you admit it?”

 

“Maybe.” Shouyou muttered, shoulders hunching defensively because when it was actually said out loud it did sound stupid.

 

“What happened to him, to Inuoka was horrible but it’s not because you liked him Hinata.” Noya nudged Shouyou to stand up at their stop and they got off the bus before Noya continued to speak. “This job, especially for field agents like us- well, you go in knowing that anytime you go out on an assignment you might not be coming back. Inuoka knew that, knew what we were facing was an unknown threat, one that had taken out Sawamura! We went in as prepared as we could but, sometimes that’s just not enough. Sometimes people die, good and young, bad and old- death doesn’t discriminate. You can’t let fear run your life Hinata, you deserve to be happy.” Shouyou felt his face burn in embarrassment because he’d spent most of his life believing the complete opposite. Fear had kept him alive, kept him safe. He hadn’t been happy but he didn’t believe he could be, not back then, not at Yukigaoka or even the Academy where the level of him and his classmates seemed so large.

 

“I don’t even know if he likes me.” Shouyou followed Noya down the semi-busy streets. People bustling back and forth, going home or to work or shopping. The atmosphere was completely different from Tokyo, where the energy was almost frenzied.

 

“Well if we’re thinking about the same person then-” Noya looked up, a half grin on his face. “Let’s just put it this way. I generally tend not to let anyone but Asahi crawl into my bed late at night.” Noya laughed as Shouyou inhaled loudly in surprise. He should have known his team members would notice Tobio in his bed, they were trained investigators and neither Shouyou nor Tobio had been all that careful about it.

 

“You cuddle Tanaka all the time!” Shouyou shot back. “And Kyoutani and Yamamoto and Ennoshita, if you can sneak up on him and grab him before he slides away, and-”

 

“Okay okay I get it, I’m a bad example!” Noya’s cheeks were red but his laughter was loud and infectious. “Fine, Asahi doesn’t let just anyone into his bed late at night, how about that?” Asahi and Tobio were a lot alike. Asahi had let the pressure the world had put on him soften him while Tobio had hardened himself, refusing to let it break him. But they were both quiet and reserved, except when they were riled up. They both fought with everything they had and they were both their worst critic. Tobio had scared Asahi at first, with his intensity it was easy to be intimidating but they got along a lot better and Tobio had a habit of going to Asahi first out of all the senior members.

 

“I bet he’d let Suga into his bed.” Shouyou commented slyly.

 

“Suga doesn’t count, everyone would let him into their bed!” Noya nearly shouted as they walked into the restaurant they were meeting up at.

 

“Uh- thank you? I think?” Suga said with a smile as he looked at them from his place at a large round table. Noya turned red.

 

“Stop shouting and sit down.” Daichi grumbled but there was an upturn to his lips that betrayed his amusement. Noya and Shouyou quickly took their seats, reaching for the appetizers that were already on the table.

 

They ate together and talked about everything besides the job they were on. That was one of Daichi’s rules, never speak about assignment while out in the public. Anyone could overhear and sometimes people had a habit of panicking or twisting around words. Daichi had only a couple rules, he allowed them the freedom to make their own decisions, but the rules he did have were tried and true. Daichi’s main rule was never go anywhere alone, unless you were Sawamura Daichi but no one could tell the leader of Karasuno what to do or not to do. Except Sugawara Koushi, who knew his power and used it very rarely.

 

“I don’t know how it always lands on this,” Daichi grumbled but it was all done with good intention. The conversation did tend to turn towards Daichi’s relationship with the Nekoma team leader, Kuroo Tetsurou, more often than not when they were out in public.

 

“You could do better.” Tsukishima said almost inaudibly, but Daichi grinned in response. Tsukishima seemed to approach everything with quiet disdain but it became clearer with every passing day that he admired people on their team, their seniors at least.

 

Shouyou had honestly thought for the longest time that Daichi and Suga were together, had been for a while. They were close and Daichi let Suga get away with more than anyone else. To go from someone like Sugawara Koushi who was kind and caring with a mischievous streak that never came close to being cruel to Kuroo Tetsurou, well it seemed to surprise the entire group. It wasn’t as if Kuroo was intentionally cruel but he did like stirring up trouble. He was like Oikawa in the same aspect that they both could see a person's biggest weakness or insecurity and exploit that.

 

Shouyou had grown to quickly like Kuroo though, while he was still adjusting to Oikawa Tooru. Kuroo might act flippant and snarky, but he was always willing to help whatever the cost. Kuroo had even spent several training sessions with Shouyou and several others from Karasuno. The different teams interacting wasn’t uncommon, but most team leaders did not bother with another team who could not provide any help back. Shouyou had thought Kuroo helped the junior members of Karasuno because he wanted to get on Daichi’s good side, and maybe that was a part of the reason but Kuroo truly did want people to be able to do their best.

 

One thing was obvious to even an outsider, Kuroo was absolutely smitten with Daichi. It was adorable and hilarious in equal parts to see the usually quick witted and suave Kuroo get tongued tied and flustered when Daichi just smiled, soft and genuine at the taller man. Daichi tended to lean towards seriousness, he took on a lot of responsibility and let any and all blame fall squarely on his own shoulders. He protected his team, even at the own cost of his life and health. Sometimes it was hard to believe that Daichi didn’t just pop into existence as a fully grown adult male, that he was only a decade older than Shouyou. But Daichi smiled more when Kuroo was around, or even if he got a text from the Nekoma leader. He joked and lines of tension disappeared whenever the taller man was around.

 

It was obvious to even strangers that Kuroo Tetsurou loved Sawamura Daichi, but it took someone close to Daichi to realize that the Karasuno leader loved Kuroo just as much.

 

After that came a sort of interrogation of Yamaguchi’s love life. It was everyone’s favorite game to set the young man up with various people. Ennoshita had recently set up a blind date for Yamaguchi and it had gone well enough for a second and third date but no one could figure out who exactly Ennoshita had chosen to date his junior.

 

Conversation turned to Tanaka and his girlfriends, Kiyoko and Yachi, as Daichi paid the bill. Tanaka was always willing to tell stories about relationship, gushing about his two favorite people. It was obvious to anyone who listened for a minute that Tanaka loved and adored them both. Nishinoya was always willing to feed into that, asking questions about what both women were up to. Kiyoko was powerful in her own right, she had set up a little shop where she sold small magics and protection charms, things like that. Kiyoko’s real power came from her knowledge of just about anything, no one knew more about curses and poisons and toxins than Kiyoko did. Yachi was a hedgewitch, her magic lied in nature and was heavily dependent on her emotions. Seeing them together they all made an odd group, but there was an obvious love and trust between them all. Sometimes the people who seemed perfect on paper didn’t really match up.

 

For instance, Daichi and Suga. Or loud and intense Noya with quiet and self-conscious Asahi. By all means they really shouldn’t fit so well together, but the guardian and the giant matched well.

 

“Hinata can you go across the street and pick up some snacks and drinks? It will most likely be a long night.” Suga handed over some money while Hinata nodded, crossing the street to the small store. Tobio, Noya, and Asahi followed behind him. Tobio and Noya to make sure that their favorite treats were purchased while Asahi reigned the three in from buying out the entire store, despite the fact they had just eaten.

 

“Reo could you stock this bottom shelf? My knees aren’t what they use to be.” An older man with wispy white hair asked. Shouyou turned and was surprised to see the young man who had tried to get the backpacks away from him only a day prior.

 

“Of course sir, I’ve got it.” The boy, Reo, said with a small kind smile as he bent down to restock the canned goods on the bottom shelf. Shouyou remembered that Itsuki had been getting the older boys at the orphanage small jobs around town.

 

“I think three bags is good enough.” Asahi’s soft voice distracted Shouyou to another aisle where his three team mates were filling their arms with snacks and drinks.

 

“But I can finish a bag on my own and Tanaka can eat a whole bag-” Noya tried to defend.

 

“Maybe don’t eat the whole bag?” Asahi offered, a fond smile taking over his features as he looked down at the shorter man. “Kageyama th-that’s too much milk!”

 

“Too much milk?” Tobio asked as if he had never heard of such a thing. Shouyou snorted and took four of the cartons back to help out Asahi. Tobio scowled as Shouyou put the cartons back and grabbed some soda instead and a can of the sweet coffee Tsukishima liked. If asked Shouyou would say Asahi grabbed it, he couldn’t let anyone know that the blonde was actually growing on him.

 

“Asahi,” Noya’s voice sounded disapproving. “You know you can’t handle spicy things.”

 

“T-this is for Suga!” Asahi said as he clutched a bag of wasabi chips to his chest. “We have to get something that isn’t too sweet for Daichi too.”

 

It took longer than four grown men picking up treats and drinks should have but they finally paid for their purchases and made their way out of the store. Reo was walking around the corner, having just taken out the trash, and his eyes widened when he caught sight of Shouyou. Shouyou flashed him a small smile, trying to put the boy at ease. He certainly wasn’t going to press charges or try and get the boy in trouble, no harm had actually come of it.

 

“What took you so long?” Daichi groused from across the street and Shouyou realized the three other men were halfway across the street.

 

Shouyou glanced left to make sure there weren’t any cars coming and then started to turn right when something connected with the right side of his jaw. He was stumbling, bag hitting his leg before he realized that he had been sucker punched.

 

“You! Disgraceful, spiteful, evil cursed child!” A venomous voice shouted and Shouyou took two quick steps back, another punch sailing through the air in front of him. “How dare you come back here! How dare you still live! I will kill you myself and rid the world of your scum!” Shouyou’s jaw hurt, the man was older, probably 50 or 60, but his punch had landed solidly.

 

“Sir, I need you to please calm down.” Daichi’s broad shoulders were suddenly blocking Shouyou’s view of the man. “Are you aware of the fact that you assaulted an Agency member?” Daichi’s voice was calm and smooth, his Team Leader tone shining through that allowed no room for excuses or evasions. Shouyou might feel bad for the older man if the pain from his jaw wasn’t radiating throughout his face at that point.

 

“Hinata?” Suga’s cool fingers were pressed lightly against Shouyou’s face, making him face the taller man as he assessed the damage.

 

“I’m fine.” Shouyou cleared his throat because his voice had come out too raspy, too low. “I’m fine, nothing’s broken.” He tasted blood but he had been punched enough times to know that it was from his teeth cutting into the side of his mouth. Shouyou glanced around, realizing that the whole of his team had surrounded him. Tobio, Noya, and Tanaka looked particularly murderous.

 

“An Agency member?” The older man spat. “You let demons into your establishment now? How are the corrupt is supposed to protect us?” Suga stiffened and looked towards Daichi. His back was still towards them, he had stepped in front of everyone, the forever-protector.

 

“Hinata, are you okay?” Tanaka asked, voice low and gravelly.

 

“Stop calling that demon by that name!” The man shouted in outrage. They had gathered quite a crowd. Shouyou felt a little sick and the feeling surprised him. It had been a long time since the pressure of a crowd had made him feel physically ill. When he had first started working with Karasuno there had been an unfortunate incident that involved throwing up on Tanaka’s lap. The older man had handled it with humor but nothing like that had happened in years.

 

“Sugawara, Azumane?” Daichi asked and both men nodded to the unspoken question, gathering up the rest of the team and herding them back to the van. Suga stayed behind with Noya to flank Daichi’s sides. Noya with his arms crossed and scowl firmly on his face, Suga with his hands raised and calm smile.

 

Shouyou stared down at his clenched fists as he sat in the car, waiting for Daichi to defuse the situation. All he could think about was Reo’s shocked face, it played through his mind on a loop.

 

Long, roughly calloused fingers worked quick and efficient to pull apart Shouyou’s white-knuckle grip on the grocery bag. Longer and thicker than Shouyou’s own, and just a shade darker he knew those hands maybe better than his own. The grocery bag sagged to the floor, Shouyou’s fingers throbbed as feeling returned to them. Carefully and slowly, the fingers slipped between his own, curling lightly. Fingertips brushing against knuckles.

 

Shouyou felt like he could breathe properly for the first time, taking in a deep breath as his whole body sagged.

 

“Hinata?” It was Yamaguchi’s hesitant voice that broke the tense air. When it came to his fellow juniors Yamaguchi never held his tongue, though he might stutter and hesitate over his words. He even learned that Tobio would answer most questions despite his scary appearance.

 

“I don’t know who that was.” Shouyou answered the unasked question, his mind drawing a blank. Tobio’s fingers tightened against his own, barely noticeable but there all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever been writing a story and you know the beginning and the end and MOST of the details but there's just one part that's foggy and unclear and IMPOSSIBLE to write? That was this chapter! But I'm over the hump and I know basically everything that needs to happen from this point out so I'm hoping that the last few chapters will come out nice and easy (and more important for you guys, quick!)
> 
>  **audriel** thank you for editing this chapter!


	4. Chapter Four

Shouyou woke up slowly, fighting against it until he was forced to sit up and deal with the fact that something had woken him up. It was dark outside so he knew it wasn’t the alarm and while most of Karasuno were full of loud and high-energy people, himself included, everyone tended to settle down and respect other people's rest.

 

Tobio was sleeping soundly next to Shouyou, which didn’t help much since Tobio could sleep through just about anything. He was sleeping on his side, head curled down where Shouyou’s own head had been moments prior. Their fingers were still entwined and Shouyou felt his face heat up, thinking of Noya’s words and how Shouyou really could not deny that friends did not do this sort of thing. At least not any friends he knew of. One time Shouyou had to sleep in the same futon as Tanaka and woke up with Tanaka’s large palm splayed across his face while the rest of his body was lying next to the futon instead of on it. Somehow that didn’t really bring up the same warmth as sleeping next to Tobio did.

 

Shouyou rubbed his face hard after slipping his fingers out of Tobio’s. Suga had made Shouyou a healing salve, it had been cool against his skin and had smelled like the woods after a heavy rain. His jaw hurt once more, the salve gone by that time but he knew Suga’s abilities as a healer, knew that in two or three days the bruise would be hardly noticeable and the pain would be nothing.

 

Daichi and Suga had talked briefly to Shouyou alone about the attack. The older man hadn’t offered up an explanation and Suga had been forced to shuffle Daichi and Noya back to the van because Daichi’s temper wouldn’t have held much longer. Shouyou had admitted he had no idea who the man was, though it was a possibility he had met him when he was younger. He remembered back before his sister had been born when his mother used to take him into town, the whispers and the glares that always came with their presence. He hadn’t known at the time that it was himself and his mother who had caused this, didn’t realize people crossed the street so they wouldn’t have to be near them. He remembered being around five when a woman spat at him and they stopped going into town after that.

 

Daichi and Suga had looked so sad it had been nearly unbearable for Shouyou. His past hardly mattered to him, he had told the story as if it had happened to someone else. He remembered being confused more than anything when it happened, he couldn’t remember if his mother had been furious or had cried, just that she swooped him up and how warm he had been and how happy he was for the extra centimeters of height.

 

After that they had gotten to work, working until the very late hours. Ennoshita and Narita had found two more of the missing boys on the recordings that had been sent to them. They even managed to track down one of the boys who was living in Tokyo. They had talked to him long enough to realize he was alive and well but when they started asking about Yukigaoka he had hung up and refused to answer.

 

Narita had also gotten into contact with Sekimukai Kouji and Izumi Yukitaka, the two boys Shouyou had grown up with at Yukigaoka. Shouyou had been happy to realize they were both doing well. Kouji was working with the inner city kids, giving them a place to hang out, play sports, and people to vent too. Yukitaka was working his way towards an accounting degree while bartending nights. Daichi had taken the phone call privately after that since some of the stuff they had been asked about involved Itsuki.

 

Three loud knocks rang throughout the house. Shouyou pushed himself to his feet, wondering if that had been what woke him up initially. He was a particularly light sleeper but who would be bothering them at- he glanced at the clock on the hallway as he made his way out of the room- four in the morning?

 

Daichi was already striding down the hall, pulling on a jumper over a thin black shirt with a smiling cat face on it that seemed suspiciously like nothing Daichi would ever willingly buy for himself. If left to his own devices Daichi would sleep in until the sun was high in the sky, but he was a Responsible Adult and could wake up easily and get his Agency face on in a matter of seconds.

 

Suga, who had opened the door down the hall to peer outside, did not wake up quickly in the least. Half his silver-gray hair was sticking straight up while the other half was sticking close to his face. He was wearing a pair of pale blue sleep shorts with a large yellow jumper with bleach stains. His eyes were barely open, there was a pillow indent on the left side of his face, and he was missing one of his socks. Sugawara Koushi still managed to look like one of the most beautiful people Shouyou’s ever seen despite all of that, or maybe because of all of that.

 

Suga smiled sleepily when he noticed Shouyou standing in the hall, ruffling his hair gently as they waited for Daichi to answer the door.

 

“Shimada?” Daichi’s surprised voice echoed quietly down the hall.

 

“Sorry about the intrusion,” Shimada spoke up. “May we come in? We need to speak to Hinata.” Shouyou startled slightly, was this about the incident with the elderly man? Why would they wait until it was so early? Or late, depending on who was asked.

 

“Of course.” Daichi’s voice had turned slightly more formal, the voice he used when talking to his superiors at the Agency who made it clear they didn’t want him there. Despite all the good that Sawamura Daichi has done for the Agency, for Japan really. “Hinata?”

 

“Coming.” Shouyou walked down the hall, Suga following behind him looking more alert. Also he was wearing jeans and both socks, Shouyou hadn’t even noticed the older man go change.

 

They gathered in the living room. There was Shimada Makoto, the police officer who had gotten Ukai Keishin involved, who had then given Karasuno the assignment to check it out. Shouyou didn’t know Shimada, or his tall blonde partner, but Shimada had noticed that boys were going missing at an alarming rate and had tried to do something about it and that made Shouyou like the older man that much more.

 

“Hinata Shouyou?” Shimada asked once they were all seated.

 

“Yes.” Shouyou nodded, sitting up straighter and wishing he wasn’t wearing his shrimp pajamas he had gotten from Suga last Christmas.

 

“I’m Shimada Makoto, and this is my partner Takinoue Yousuke.” The blonde officer had looked severe before, but a small smile crossed his features at his introduction and Shouyou felt something loosen inside him.

 

“Hinata, there was an incident yesterday, a confrontation?” Takinoue asked, pulling out a small notebook and a pen. “Could you describe what happened, from your perspective?” Shouyou nodded and began to tell the two officers what happened. It was a relatively short story.

 

“You don’t have any idea who the man was?” Shimada asked, looking surprised. Takinoue coughed, probably to tell Shimada he was being unprofessional. Shouyou had that same problem sometimes.

 

“I didn’t really go into town all that often when I was a kid, I was home-schooled and then I stayed in Yukigaoka for eight years where I never went farther than the woods.” Shouyou ran a hand through his hair, fingers catching on small knots. “I’ve been in town for a couple assignments but I’m never alone.”

 

“A senior member of our team is always assisting the most junior members when out on assignments.” Daichi explained, speaking up for the first time. “No one recognized the man who attacked Hinata.”

 

“Just to clarify, is this the man who attacked you?” Shimada held out his phone. There was a picture of the man, smiling warmly at the picture and looking calm and happy and nothing like the man who had punched Shouyou. Shouyou nodded and Shimada sighed as he put the phone down.

 

“That man was found five hours ago, dead in his home.” Takinoue twirled his pen in between his fingers, studying Shouyou’s face. “His wife, and his son and daughter-in-law who had been visiting were also found dead. His name was Hinata Kiyoshi.” Everyone seemed to stop breathing at once.

 

“Your mother’s name was Mayumi?” Shimada asked and Shouyou found himself nodding numbly. “Her father was Hinata Kiyoshi.”

 

“My grandfather?” Shouyou finally managed to squeeze out between the block that was suddenly in his throat. Not only his grandfather but grandmother, uncle, and aunt.

 

“I’m sorry, are you accusing Hinata of something?” Daichi sat forward, eyes hard. Shouyou could see the spirits gathered around the window, pressing close to watch. Daichi had mentioned that they were still on edge from whatever had attacked Shouyou and Tobio, they were more protective than usual.

 

“No.” Takinoue answered honestly. “We talked to Keishin before coming here, Hinata has never exhibited signs of violence of any kind. His records at the Academy and Yukigaoka are the same. A troublemaker, but not a violent one. There were also witnesses that stated that after Hinata Kiyoshi hit him, he looked shocked and confused and left the scene quickly after.”

 

“I imagine he’s been here, surrounded by Agency members all willing to testify that he’s not gone anywhere?” Shimada asked.

 

“Of course.” Suga finally spoke up, hand pressing firmly against Shouyou’s shoulder.

 

“You have never met your grandfather?” Takinoue asked.

 

“No, I mean- maybe when I was a baby?” Shouyou rubbed his forehead, avoiding the tender area of his jaw. He felt a headache coming on. “After my mom got pregnant with me, her family disowned her.” His mother had tried to lie around it, as if he wasn’t the reason she had been disowned but Shouyou knew the truth. “I met one- I think an aunt? But it was when I was really young.” She had seemed nice, she had given Shouyou a lolly and had hugged his mother hard. Shouyou remembered being worried that they’d squish the baby in her stomach by hugging that hard, both women had laughed and cooed at him.

 

“I’m sorry to ask you this but do you know of anyone who would have done this in a mixed-up reason to protect you?” Shimada asked tentatively but Shouyou was already shaking his head.

 

“No one I know would- they would never hurt someone like that, never kill innocent people.” His grandfather might be considered a bad father to his mother, a bad grandfather to him but that didn’t mean he deserved to die for it. Most of the people Shouyou knew were in the Agency and they had all taken strict oaths to protect, not to harm.

 

“Do you think this is related to the missing boys?” Daichi asked, frowning slightly.

 

“If it is the same person, he has completely changed how they do things, the bodies- it was as if they were mauled. Claws and sharp teeth were used, it was complete overkill, especially on Hinata Kiyoshi.” Shimada answered and it became less like an interrogation and more like two agencies sharing information. Shouyou breathed a little easier knowing that they didn’t believe he had anything to do with this but something they had said bothered him.

 

Someone could have done that to protect him?

 

“You think it could be magic-related.” Suga said and both officers nodded. Magic-related crimes went to the Agency. Regular police officers had enough on their plates without having to deal with magic magical creatures or demons that popped up, that was where the Agency came into play. “If you talked to Ukai then you know that Shouyou is half Sprite.”

 

Those with mixed blood had just recently been allowed into the Agency. A lot of people actually were some part of this or that, but those percentages were usually rather low, stemming back from long-dead ancestors. For Shouyou to be 50% Sprite was unusual, a large rarity.

 

“Sprites aren’t known to sprout claws and fangs.” Shimada grinned, realizing where Suga had been going. Sprites were actually known to be on the small side with very little magic. Shouyou was short, knew people saw him as fragile but years of working at the Agency, of working under Daichi had packed on muscle. Also the little magic part didn’t apply to him, or Kenma who was the only other person with Sprite-blood that Shouyou knew. Shouyou might not know how to control his magic but that didn’t change the fact that he had quite a lot of it inside of him.

 

“Hinata is not a suspect.” Takinoue spoke up. “But because of your close connection to the victim, Ukai thought it would be best to send down someone else from the Agency so no one could say you were showing personal bias. Apparently they are well known.”

 

“Oh god.” Daichi groaned, shedding his professional air to rub his face as if he was suddenly very tired.

 

“An Oikawa Tooru?” Takinoue spared a glance for Daichi.

 

More information was shared and the conversation switched to the missing boys. They hadn’t found any concrete evidence that the missing boys had been taken and the two officers looked relieved when they shared that three of the boys had actually run away.

 

“Oikawa isn’t staying here.” Daichi growled once the officers had left. Suga laughed lightly, patting Daichi on the head as if he were a particularly adorable child.

 

“Everyone can come out now.” Suga called and the rest of the team stumbled out from the hall, looking various amounts of sheepish and curious.

 

“Are you okay Hinata?” Asahi asked as everyone seemed to talk at once. Daichi grunted out answers, looking more and more like a grumpy Tobio because it was five in the morning and his team was wound up tight. “I know you didn’t know him, but it’s still your family.”

 

“Oh,” Shouyou frowned, wondering if it was odd that he didn’t feel more about the deaths of his blood relatives. He was upset they were dead, that an entire family had just been wiped out. “I’m sad they are dead, they didn’t deserve that but I’ve always considered the team my family.” Everyone went silent at once. Shouyou felt his face heat up, wondering if that had been an extremely stupid thing to say. Most of them had family, actual blood-family so maybe they didn’t see the team the same way Shouyou did?

 

“Hinata!” Shouyou was tackled by a crying Noya and Tanaka, embraced in bone-crushing hugs.

 

“Daichi are you crying?” Suga’s amused voice asked from somewhere to Shouyou’s left.

 

“No, shut up- it’s too early for this.” Daichi voice did sound watery.

 

“How embarrassing.” Tsukishima grumbled as he turned on his heel and walked down the hall.

 

“Don’t worry, I have a teenage brother who acts exactly like Tsukishima, it’s just a stage.” Noya grinned, rubbing Shouyou’s head hard.

 

“I’m sorry- I know most of you have families so-” Shouyou tried to apologize but Daichi was crouching down and smiling at him.

 

“It’s alright Hinata, with everything we’ve all been through together, I think it’s safe to say we’re family.” Daichi squeezed Shouyou’s shoulder gently before standing up and herding everyone back to their rooms.

 

Shouyou was left alone with Tobio, who was squinting down at him still looking like he was half-asleep despite the high energy levels his fellow team members had just shown. Shouyou pushed himself to his feet, rubbing at his jaw as he looked at the tired man in front of him. Tobio looked just as he always did, tall and lean with muscles, a little disgruntled and scowling but there was a softness to what had previously been all hard edges.

 

“I’m tired.” Tobio finally spoke up and Shouyou snorted.

 

“Then go to bed, Stupidyama.” Shouyou quickly answered back, turning on his heel to walk back towards his room. There was a heavy moment, a pressure against his chest as he went into his own bedroom and wondered if Tobio would go towards his own.

 

“You’re like a tiny, little furnace.” Tobio stood in the doorway to the room, fingers twitching at his side.

 

“Either choose tiny or little! There’s no need for both!” Shouyou scolded him before sprawling out on the bed. “And you don’t- if it bugs you then don’t sleep-”

 

“I’ve gotten used to it, I won’t be able to sleep without it now.” Tobio shuffled forward, closing the door behind him and almost kneeing Shouyou in the stomach as he tumbled down. Tobio’s usual grace forgotten in his exhaustion. “Dumbass.” He tacked on, as if he had just remembered he had said something that could have been seen as somewhat nice.

 

“You like my furnace.” Both men gagged at how that came out.

 

“Dumbass.” Tobio reached out, grabbing hold of Shouyou to pull them closer.

 

“You already said that!” Shouyou grumbled against Tobio’s collarbone. “At least be more original.”

 

“It’s worth repeating.” Tobio nuzzled against Shouyou’s hair, his inhibitions lowered due to being half asleep.

 

“Don’t say it.”

 

“Dumbass.” Shouyou could feel the grin against his head.

 

 

 

\------------------

 

 

 

“Stop pouting.” Suga commanded, hiding his grin behind an oversized blue mug full of spicy-smelling tea.

 

“I am a grown man Suga, I do not pout.” Daichi continued to eat his breakfast, scowling down at the old wood table like it had personally offended him.

 

“Tooru is staying at a hotel in town, he’ll be busy with his investigation and Yahaba is with him so he’ll behave.”  Suga couldn’t quite hide his happy aura. It was unlikely that Oikawa and Suga would be able to spend much time together. Despite his flighty personality, Oikawa was a top-rated Agency member and when he was on assignment his focus became laser-like.

 

“And stop sending pictures to Kuroo or I’ll stop cooking for you.” Daichi said after he glanced down at his phone.

 

“I just want to keep your boyfriend updated on what you’re doing.” Suga said innocently.

 

“You’re teasing him and you know it.” Daichi shot back, pointing his chopsticks at Suga in an accusing manner. Shouyou grinned around the mouthful of eggs, liking starting his day with Daichi and Suga lightly teasing each other while Tanaka and Noya argued about who was the best at Mario Kart at the opposite end of the table.

 

Shouyou wondered if it was wrong to enjoy that time together so thoroughly when his mother's family had been killed the night previous. He felt a little guilt knowing that Inuoka’s death had affected him much more fully than his own grandparents.

 

“Daichi, that’s a very rude behavior, what example are you setting for the kids?” Suga grinned over at Shouyou and Daichi snorted, but his answer was cut off by his phone ringing.

 

“Sawamura Daichi.” Daichi answered, Agency-voice firmly in place which told everyone that it wasn’t a friendly call from Kuroo or Daichi’s roommate, Terushima. Everyone went quiet as Daichi’s brow furrowed deeply. Mostly in person Daichi controlled every single twitch of his face, but over the phone he let himself relax a bit. “Alright, thank you for calling me, we’ll be right there.”

 

“What is it?” Asahi asked as Daichi stood, motioning for everyone to follow his lead.

 

“Another boy has gone missing,” Suga grabbed Daichi’s plate, motioning for Daichi to move since Daichi was still in his sleep clothes.

 

“Maybe the stress of the investigation made him run?” Suga offered up.

 

“Saitou Itsuki said the boy had a younger brother he would never have left behind.” Daichi answered grimly before striding down the hall to change. Tsukishima, Tanaka, and Asahi followed closely behind to also change while the rest of them cleaned up breakfast as quickly as they could.

 

The ride in the van was quiet and tense, broken only by Daichi giving orders and Suga talking quietly on the phone with Narita. Yamaguchi was dropped off in the city with Oikawa and Yahaba to check the bus and train stations with strict orders to stay close to Oikawa at all times and keep in contact with them. Shouyou could tell it bothered Daichi to leave Yamaguchi without someone else from Karasuno, despite Oikawa and Yahaba both being powerful Agency members.

 

With Narita back in Japan and the death of Kinoshita, it left Karasuno largely lacking ranged fighters. Tsukishima was really the only one left, both his magic and his weapon of choice, a bow and arrow, were both ranged and he was extremely skilled with them. Sawamura and Noya were defensive magic-users, guarding both their front and back. Suga was powerful, med mages could do real damage when backed into a corner but mostly he was there to heal, not harm. Healing magic took a lot of concentration and if any of them were seriously injured then Suga would need all his abilities and stamina to help heal them, which left him mostly out of any fighting. Asahi and Tanaka were close-up fighters, most of their magic centering on adding to their own physical strength. Tobio did well at most magic, but he worked as more of a central-hub for all of them, giving them all boosts in power when they needed it. He also performed the more complicated runes and spells, adding Shouyou’s punch of power behind it.

 

None of them wanted to fight but they had all prepared to do so. Along with their magical-abilities, Daichi had made sure they were all skilled in at least one weapon. Magic failed sometimes, it drained and wavered and all you could depend on was your physical abilities. Daichi carried two short swords, one magicked and hardly used and the other modern and deadly. Daichi was also covered in tattoos drawn on by an Ink Caster, which meant they were literal magic in their own right. Tobio had a long katana usually strapped to his back, though it was resting between his legs in the van.

 

Shouyou stared down at his own weapon, one he had never actually used except in practice because his magic had never failed him before. He knew that was odd too, using too much of your magic for too long drained a person, they usually slept for long periods of time and woke up starving. Once Shouyou had used quite a bit of magic, had napped for two hours and felt perfectly fine afterwards.

 

Shouyou’s weapon was a short staff only about a meter long and carved from a dark, knobby wood. It had been a gift from his father, the one time he had met him right before Natsu had been born. Shouyou didn’t remember the words that were said to him or how his father had talked or the way he stood. Mostly he remembered the bright orange hair, messy and wild as his own when he went too long without a haircut and bright unnatural green eyes, the color of freshly cut grass after a heavy rain.

 

Shouyou thought he had left it in his mother’s house, he hadn’t seen it for over a decade. He had woken up that morning to go for a run with Tobio and Noya and it had been leaning right outside his door that led to the outside, to the wraparound porch. Shouyou had wanted to ask Daichi if he or the spirits felt anything that morning but he kept his mouth shut, not sure how he would explain his question. Daichi had said the spirits of the land were on high alert, so why hadn’t they told Daichi that someone had left the staff there?

 

It didn’t make much sense so Shouyou did what he always did with information that just didn’t matter at the moment. He shoved it into the back of his mind. There were missing boys, a missing boy who could need real help. Whether or not Shouyou’s father returned the staff shouldn’t matter at that moment.

 

“Hinata?” Suga was twisted around in his seat, eyes warm and worried.

 

“Sorry, yes?” Shouyou mentally shook himself into the present.

 

“You said before that Saitou has some sort of immune deficiency, that he’s been ill since he was a kid?” Suga asked and Shouyou nodded slowly. His parents had abandoned Itsuki at Yukigaoka, it had deeply affected him and he had tried so hard not to be a burden on anyone. He would get so sick he would shake with a high fever, pale and sweaty and vomit anything in his stomach. Shouyou had always wondered if that was why his parents abandoned him, because he was always ill and hard to take care of.

 

“When we went to question him further yesterday he looked- unwell.” Daichi shared a look with Suga, the rest of the van was silent.

 

“It could just be the stress he’s undergoing right now, but we want you to be prepared for that.” Suga said and Shouyou thanked them both but he had seen Itsuki at his worst. Back when they were kids they used to quarantine Itsuki in another part of the mansion where it was dark and dusty and Itsuki always hated it. Shouyou had tried to hide the younger boy whenever he got sick but they always locked him away.

 

Shouyou had been prepared for the worst when they finally arrived at Yukigaoka, but the man striding out of the old mansion did not look like he was on death's door. Saitou Itsuki looked exhausted, his eyes were bloodshot and his clothes were rumpled and wrinkled in a way that they hadn’t been the first time Shouyou had seen him. Itsuki’s hair was a bit of a mess also but otherwise he looked healthy, just tired and worried.

 

“Thank you for coming so quickly,” Itsuki stepped forward, gracing Shouyou with a small smile before turning towards Daichi and Suga. Daichi managed to contain his surprise but Suga couldn’t help the way his eyebrows lifted at the sight of the other man. Shouyou assumed Itsuki must have looked pretty bad the previous day. “We have been doing meticulous bed checks recently, last night Watanabe Reo was in his bed but during this morning's check he was missing. As I said on the phone, it is unlikely that he would leave without his younger brother.”

 

“You said Reo?” Shouyou asked, shock making his tongue lax when he normally wouldn’t have spoken up.

 

“You know him Hinata?” Daichi asked, eyebrows furrowed. Shouyou looked at the file in Itsuki’s hand, looking at the picture to make sure.

 

“Yes, I met him and his brother the first day we were here.” Shouyou felt his stomach drop. “He was also at the convenience store last night, he works there and he was taking the trash out when-” Shouyou motioned vaguely but Daichi got the idea.

 

“Saitou, could you please show me his room? Shouyou, you come with me, the rest of you I want to check along the outside of the building. Stay close together and don’t go any further than that.” Daichi took the file from Shouyou, looking it over as Itsuki showed them to the room Watanabe Reo stayed in. “He’s 17, was he planning to gain custody of his brother then when he turned 18?”

 

“Yes and no, he didn’t have much money saved up, not a lot of people are willing to give the boys a chance at a job. He already put in an application to work here part time while continuing to work at the convenience store. He never spoke of it but I assumed he was going to save money while keeping an eye on his brother and then take them both away from Yukigaoka once he was financially stable.” Itsuki answered before looking over at Shouyou. “He spoke about what happened to you yesterday, I’m so sorry.”

 

“I’ve been hit harder.” Shouyou grinned for a moment to let Itsuki know he wasn’t really bothered by it but Itsuki just frowned harder.

 

“None of the traps I set up were triggered?” Daichi asked as they stepped into the room. It had a set of six bunk beds with small bedside tables next to them.

 

“No,” Itsuki rubbed his face tiredly. “You said they wouldn’t be triggered if they left by themselves, or if magic wasn’t involved so I thought- but I checked on his younger brother, he’s- he’s already lost everything.” Itsuki stared down at the ground, frowning. “And you just don’t leave someone you love behind.”

 

Daichi had set up several traps and alert-systems, mostly magical. With Daichi and Noya’s combined powers they could set up a defensive barrier around the entire building but it would take time and a very complicated, very specific spell. It just wasn’t practical, especially with so many of the boys in Yukigaoka possessing some magical power.

 

“The bars are still in place on all of the windows so he didn’t leave out of them.” Daichi tapped the file against his thigh, brows furrowed as he looked at the window then around the room. Shouyou

continued his search through the bunk that Itsuki had pointed out was Watanabe’s.

 

“We could do a search of the woods? The boys aren’t supposed to go out in them but most know them well enough.” Itsuki offered.

 

“No, they should stay inside and in large groups.” Daichi finally looked over at Shouyou, who shook his head. All of Watanabe’s clothes and personal items were still left behind, it was unlikely that he left willingly. “I’ll have my team search the woods. Is everyone set up in the cafeteria?”

 

“Yes, but it won’t hold for long, with so many different age groups and personalities there is bound to be fighting.” Itsuki stood up a bit straighter. “I’ll keep them there as long as I can.”

 

“Good, do you have a map of the woods we could use?” Daichi asked and Itsuki shot a look towards Shouyou. “What?”

 

“A map will be good so we can mark where we’ve already searched.” Itsuki nodded and excused himself to go get a map.

 

“What was that look about Hinata?” Daichi phrased it as a question but Shouyou knew it was one he couldn’t get away with not answering.

 

“I don’t get lost in the woods.” Shouyou guessed it probably had to do with his Sprite-side but never really questioned it. It didn’t really help in Tokyo, where everything felt muffled and crowded to him but at the Academy and in the wooded areas surrounding the Sawamura land and Yukigaoka he never had a problem finding where he wanted to go.

 

“You’ve been in these woods before?” Daichi asked. Shouyou remembered pitch black nights, cold fingers, and harsh breathing but shook himself out of his past before he could get pulled back.

 

“Yes.” Shouyou knew from Daichi’s concerned face that he had let some of his fear and worry trickle into his features and voice, but it was old fear and old worry and there was a missing boy.

 

“Here you go.” Itsuki came back with a map. “It’s about ten years old, but it should all be basically the same. There’s been no construction or anything on these woods in hundreds of years.” Daichi took the map, unfolding it and nodding.

 

“Thank you Saitou, we’ll be back by five if we haven’t found anything before that.” Daichi nodded to Shouyou and they both walked out, going to find the rest of the team and inform them of the search. “Assuming he didn’t just walk out the front door, what would be the easiest way to sneak out?”

 

“Through the kitchen.” Shouyou answered honestly but that wasn’t quite right either. “You’d have to go through the cafeteria though, which Itsuki would know about. Watanabe’s room was on the third floor- if he got access to the roof there’s a fire escape. The ladder is broken, or was broken but-” They stopped around the back of the building, hidden in a little alcove was the fire escape, resting on the ground. It was still missing the last couple rungs so if a person was climbing down they had to jump about a meter and a half to the ground but it was doable.

 

“Here!” Tanaka had pulled up a part of the chain link fence, from afar it had looked perfectly hole but there was just enough room for even Tsukishima and Asahi to squeeze through without much of a problem.

 

They spread out, not so much that they were actually very far from each other but enough to give themselves some room if they were forced into a combat situation. Suga held the map and a red marker while Daichi led and Noya followed behind everyone.

 

There was an oppressive air to the woods that never happened on the Sawamura land. The sun was high in the sky and it should feel relaxing , the woods weren’t actually all that deep and the trees weren’t packed together but there was something pressing down on them. Shouyou knows he was not the only one to feel that way, judging by the tense lines of the rest of the team. Shouyou did acknowledge that his past memories of the woods weren’t exactly helping the situation either. He gripped the short staff harder in his hands, forcing himself to be in the here and now.

 

“It’s not exactly welcoming, is it?” Suga asked, probably to break up some of the tension that was sitting heavy on their team. A spirit peeked out from the branches of a tall tree, looking vaguely like a small monkey in shape but a starved and diseased one. Nothing like the soft glowing spirits that occupy the Sawamura land.

 

“Most of us avoided going too deep in the woods.” Shouyou said, twisting the short staff between his hands to try and work off some of his nervous energy. Something was pulling at him, tugging him to the left and further into the woods but Suga and Daichi had worked out a route. “They can’t physically hurt you, but they can confuse and get you lost.” Another spirit, long and slimy, held onto the trunk of a tree, glaring at them.

 

Spirits weren’t human and it would be wrong to press human actions and feelings onto them. If a human purposely got someone lost in the woods and that person ended up dying, that human would have done it with malicious intent. Spirits simply weren’t like that. They mimicked what they saw around them, strong emotions affecting them deeply and molding them into what they were. The reason the spirits on the Sawamura land were protective and warm was because the Sawamura clan, and Daichi in particular, was protective and warm. It wasn’t the spirits’ fault of the woods surrounding Yukigaoka that they were vindictive and malicious, that they scuttled away and played mean tricks on those who wandered from the path when all they’d known is human pain and suffering.

 

“Watch where you’re going,” Kageyama grumbled after Shouyou had stumbled over his own feet. The tug was insistent and he was covered in a thin layer of sweat forcing himself to resist. It didn’t feel like the tug of the spirits though, the feeling was deeper and ingrained within him. The same feeling he got when he was leading Itsuki out of these very same woods a decade prior.

 

“Sawamura?” Shouyou asked hesitantly and Daichi turned, eyebrow raised. “Can I lead?” Everyone stopped, shock and confusion prevalent but Daichi simply studied Shouyou, testing his resolve before nodding slowly.

 

“Direct me where to go, Suga can you follow the map if we don’t take a direct route?” Daichi asked and Suga glanced down at the map before giving a firm nod.

 

An hour passed and then two, the spirits of the land seemed to multiple and turn even more grotesque. Shouyou frowned at them, trying to pull up memories and images of how they appeared before but his instincts told him that they hadn’t been like that before. Staying far from humans, darting around like nervous little critters, skinny and malnourished but nothing like the cold hatred that stared at the team now from black lifeless eyes.

 

The grass became lifeless underneath their feet, the trees twisting and dead. There were no bird calls, no squirrels or deers or other animals that should inhabit the woods. Then the smell hit them, decay and rot.

 

“Everyone on guard, watch where you step.” Daichi commanded, pushing Shouyou back into the small group to take lead once again.

 

Shouyou’s heart was in his throat and his limbs felt heavy. He moved closer to Tobio, not enough to restrict his movements but just enough so that Tobio’s mostly overwhelming presence bit back some of the fear trying to choke Shouyou.

 

A person should only face so much fear and horror before it stopped affecting them, or at least that was what Shouyou thought. His life has been one horror after another but if anything, all those bad memories and experiences had only made him more afraid. As if having seen the worst the world had to offer he knew just how bad things could get, how afraid he should be.

 

They all knew what they were walking into. Even someone without any magic or training would feel the horrible wrongness of the place. Dark magic, black magic, blood magic, death magic. Yamaguchi was their priest, he could nullify the oppressive effects of an area infected with dark magic but Yamaguchi was back in town so they had to rely on their iron wills to push them through it. It helped with Daichi leading the way, strong and sure, not a hesitation ~~of~~ or doubt in his steps.

 

They all stopped when Daichi did, looking forward, expression hidden because he was leading. Shouyou scanned the woods and saw a thick trunked tree, long and twisting. Even from that distance it was clear there was something wrong with it, as if it had soaked up the pure evil in the soil and had thrived on it. Long thick branches with odd looking leaves or-

 

“No.” Koushi took a step forward but Daichi put out an arm to stop him.

 

Not leaves but bodies hung from the branches. Some of them were so small Shouyou had to avert his eyes. At least two dozen, if not more, varying in sizes. They were too far away to make out any identifying marks or see anything clearly.

 

“Hinata could you find your way back here?” Daichi asked, voice pitched low as if he would disturb the dead. It was possible, Shouyou was friends with a necromancer from Nekoma, Haiba Lev. Most people avoided the tall half-Russian, necromancy was just a step from death magic which was strictly prohibited. “Hinata.”

 

“Sorry, yes- I can.” Shouyou answered, dragging his eyes away from the corpse tree to his leader. Daichi looked over his face then glanced around the team.

 

“We’re going back to Yukigaoka and I’ll make a call to the Agency and the local law enforcement. Stay alert.” Daichi took directions once again from Shouyou to get back to the orphanage.

 

Several hours later and Yukigaoka was buzzing with activity, but not the good kind. Most of the area was filled with the crime scene investigators that were packing up, the head investigator talking with Daichi and Oikawa off to the side. There were gurneys topped with black bags filling the back of a coroner van. Surprisingly there were only a few local police officers, though Shouyou was sure that was Daichi’s doing.

 

“Shouyou?” Shouyou turned and attempted to smile at Itsuki, stepping away from the rest of the team waiting impatiently on the sidelines. After Shouyou had shown the initial crime scene investigators to the site he hadn’t been back. They had used rope to guide the way there so no one would get lost and only the senior members of the team had been escorting the medical professionals back and forth.

 

“Itsuki,” Shouyou tried to think of something to say but failed. They both watched the previously empty gurneys return with full bags.

 

“What’s going to happen to these boys?” Itsuki gave a guilty smile as Shouyou turned his attention to his old friend. “I feel terrible about what happened to those- to the ones who have died, but I have to focus on the living and put my hope that you will get justice for the dead.”

 

“My team won’t leave until they find out what happened and who did it,” Shouyou glanced at his team. Tanaka was helping to load another black bag into the back of the coroner's van. His face was impassive but when the now full van pulled away his hands were clenched tightly into fists, muscles tensed. “And a part of Aoba Johsai’s field team is coming down to assist, which means we’ll also have their office members helping out too.”

 

Karasuno was a great team and it was by no means even the smallest team out of the five sections in Tokyo. That didn’t change the fact that teams like Aoba Johsai or Shiratorizawa had massive teams where a small number actually investigated out in the field and the rest stayed back at the office doing research. Without a doubt, Narita and Ennoshita were most likely working themselves to the bone ~~s~~ attempting to help the rest of their team, but having Aoba Johsai step in would definitely help.

 

“I believe in you-” Itsuki was interrupted.

 

“Hinata,” A warm palm came down on Shouyou’s shoulders, fingers pressing against the skin lightly in a familiar way. “We’re going to go back to the house to grab the files and help Suga at the coroner's for any identifying marks that might help.” Suga would actually be helping with the autopsies while Shouyou and Tobio wrote down identifying marks that could be helpful, hopefully in a separate room. Shouyou had seen far too many dead bodies in his short life and he wasn’t eager to see the bodies of dead boys up close and personal.

 

“Okay,” Tobio must have felt the tension gripping Shouyou’s muscles because he let his hand slide down, and his forefinger hooked Shouyou’s lightly, discreetly. Shouyou took a steadying breath and looked up at Itsuki, who was looking at their hands with a red face. “Itsuki?”

 

“Please take care of them Shouyou.” Itsuki gave a small, sad smile as he bowed before walking over to Shimada.

 

The car ride was filled with talking, mostly from Suga and Yahaba as the older man filled Yahaba in on everything they knew up to that point. Shouyou didn’t really know what to make of Yahaba Shigeru. He was a pretty boy like Oikawa without the hard edge that could cut like glass. Yahaba was mostly partnered with Kyoutani, who couldn’t be more opposite to the other man but while Kyoutani was all harsh glares and gruff tones with a soft inside, Shouyou guessed that Yahaba was the complete opposite. Carefree and flirtatious smiles, showing off to anyone who’d watch but there was something forceful there. Something clever despite the fact that he looked like he still belonged in high school, not that Shouyou really had much room to talk in that aspect. Somehow he had gained Kyoutani’s grudging respect and when Iwaizumi wasn’t around, Yahaba was put in charge of pulling Oikawa back from the edge so Shouyou decided he was an okay bloke.

 

“You have a personal relationship to Saitou Itsuki?” Yahaba asked after they had grabbed the files from Sawamura’s house. Shouyou could tell Yahaba had been mulling over that bit of information, that he had already known the answer and had a dozen or so follow up questions. Suga shot a careful glance over to Yahaba but didn’t interfere, trusting Shouyou to hold his own, it made Shouyou sit up straighter with pride.

 

“Yes, he’s a couple years younger than I am but we both lived at Yukigaoka at the same time.” Shouyou didn’t go into any further detail about their relationship. He wouldn’t mind telling the rest of his team but that carefully constructed laid back pose had every warning bell in Shouyou’s head ringing. Most people considered Tobio Oikawa’s prodigy, but that wasn’t right at all. Just because Tobio had been a student of Oikawa’s for a short period and Oikawa’s obvious talent had made Tobio strive for perfection didn’t mean Tobio was Oikawa’s prodigy. That title obviously went to Yahaba and anyone trained and trusted by Oikawa was someone to be wary of.

 

“You do have to realize he’s the leading suspect?” Yahaba raised a careful eye brow. Kyoutani once told Shouyou that Yahaba dyed his hair a light brown that matches Oikawa’s, that Yahaba’s natural haircolor was more of a gray-brown that the man hated. Kyoutani with his bleached hair couldn’t understand why anyone would want to look like Oikawa, despite his legion of fans.

 

“You shouldn’t focus on one person when you don’t have all the information.” Shouyou answered back and he could see Suga’s lips twitch upwards in the rear-view mirror. It was something Daichi had drilled into their heads time and time again, to take the information as it came and not try to force it to fit their notions.

 

“The timeline matches up.” Yahaba spoke conversationally, not at all offended or even looking very interested but there was still that sharpness to his eyes, fully focused on Shouyou in the backseat. Tobio shifted, grunting out an apology when his hand hit Shouyou while trying to adjust his seat belt. It was enough of a distraction for Shouyou to calm down, his instincts flaring up to protect Itsuki. Itsuki was a grown man now, he didn’t a hot-headed Shouyou firing off at the mouth. Shouyou needed to be professional, especially with another team coming in that would assume the same thing as Yahaba.

 

“Itsuki would have been 10 years old,” Shouyou let the disbelief color his voice at the thought of small, permanently ill Itsuki taking on anyone, let alone some of the older and bigger boys that had gone missing.

 

“Children who have mixed blood have been known to exhibit abilities and magic from a younger age than 10.” Yahaba calmly argued back and Shouyou felt himself stiffen at that. Itsuki was like Shouyou, he had mixed blood. Shouyou couldn’t actually remember a time where his magic wasn’t a warm presence inside him but he knew what Itsuki was, knew the abilities the other man possessed.

 

“If he had strong enough magic to lure and kill more than two dozen boys don’t you think someone would have noticed?” Shouyou asked.

 

“Maybe someone did.” Yahaba raised a pointed eyebrow at Shouyou who felt his throat tighten. There were things he had kept from his team about himself, about Itsuki but he didn’t believe- no, Shouyou knew Itsuki didn’t have anything to do with this. Not Itsuki who had been afraid of the dark or the woods, who had clung to the back of Shouyou’s shirt though Shouyou hadn’t been that much bigger than him. Not even the Itsuki Shouyou knew now, the one who took fierce pride in what he had created at Yukigaoka, the programs he had started for the boys. Not the one who had to walk away to throw up around the side of the building when the first bodies had been rolled out of the woods.

 

“I don’t have blind faith in Itsuki,” Shouyou said carefully. Too many years had passed since he had properly known Saitou Itsuki. The boy Itsuki had been would never have had the courage to run Yukigaoka, to stand up straight and talk to Daichi and the police officers without a tremble or stutter. “But I won’t think of him as a suspect until there is actual evidence against him.”

 

Yahaba nodded, looking satisfied as they pulled up to the coroner's office. The coroner looked glad to see them, even though her shoulders were slumped and she looked rather pale. She set them up in a small room with a table and some chairs, the refrigerator and microwave made Shouyou guess that it was the break room for the office.

 

Yamaguchi and Suga followed the coroner out of the room while Shouyou, Tobio, and Yahaba started to set up, splitting the folders between them. Yamaguchi was there to nullify any of the death magic left clinging to the bodies. Death magic, left on its own, could become corrosive to those around it. It clung to people, dragging their emotions and moods down to a dark space for those who didn’t know how to combat it, or didn’t even realize what was happening.

 

At first Shouyou couldn’t understand why anyone would want to be a priest, it seemed like a horribly boring job. Most people training at the Academy thought along the same lines, it was always difficult to get anyone to willingly go into that line of work. Then they tested, put into a large training room.

 

Shouyou had a persistent personality, nothing kept him knocked down for long but after a couple hours even Shouyou felt more exhausted than he normally would have been. There was a bone-deep ache that wouldn’t go away no matter how Shouyou stretched or trained. He had taken a break to grab something to drink when he realized that others were faring even worse than him.

 

Some of the trainees were on their feet like Shouyou, moving slower than normal and putting in little to no effort to their workout routine. Then there were the ones sitting down, backs braced against the walls or slumped down in chairs. Some had pulled their legs up to the chests, burying their faces in their knees. A boy sat in a corner, sobbing silently as he gripped at his chest. A girl was yelling at another girl, looking seconds away from physically hitting the second girl.

 

Then one of their instructors walked into the room, a priest who taught them about Tier One and Two demons. It felt like Shouyou could breath for the first time since he entered the training room, oxygen filling his lungs so quickly he felt a little lightheaded. He hadn’t even realized how heavy his own body had been feeling until the weight was lifted. Everyone looked to be having the same sort of reaction.

 

It had only been a simulation, not even the reality of what dark magic could do to an area. It was terrifying but effective, showing the absolute importance of having someone who could combat the type of magic a person couldn’t see. It had been so gradual, so natural that no one had suspected it was anything else but their own minds and bodies turning on them.

 

It had been a hard lesson and the Academy was full of lessons just like it. Shouyou might not have been anywhere near the top of his class and he got lost when anything turned too technical but he thrived at the Academy. Shouyou wasn’t naive, he knew that Yukigaoka had toughened him up, made him have a thick skin and a personality that could bounce back from anything. Shouyou might push back those days at Yukigaoka, especially his early days, but he knew where he came from.

 

The work was slow and arduous. The newest files had doctor visits and medical history but those were only from the past couple years, when Itsuki had taken over. Most of the older ones had no medical history and Yahaba had nearly thrown a folder across the room when he realized the medical files he did have for one of the missing boys were for a completely different person.

 

Each autopsy was likely to take around four hours, slow and careful so they didn’t miss any piece of information. Preliminary results wouldn’t be released for at least a day and a full result could take weeks, especially with so many bodies.

 

Yamaguchi had told them that a couple of the bodies were complete enough to identify them with but that was only two boys. The rest were too decomposed and rotted and torn apart to easily identify from looks alone. Yamaguchi hadn’t been able to give them much else, exhausted from using so much of his magic he had curled up on the old orange couch in the corner of the break room and quickly fell asleep.

 

“When ~~is~~ was the last time you guys took a break?” A gruff voice asked, pulling them all out of their furious studies of the files and the preliminary autopsies of three of the bodies. Shouyou looked up, blinking against the sudden strain he could feel in his eyes that spread slowly throughout his temples. At some point he had moved closer to Tobio, pressing their knees lightly together.

 

“Iwaizumi.” Both Yahaba and Tobio spoke the man’s name at the same time with varying degrees of excitement. Shouyou could feel himself grin at the clear awe Tobio had for his former teacher. Iwaizumi smiled at them, surprisingly warm and open for someone who scowled so much.

 

“Come on, it’s well past midnight.” Daichi spoke up from behind Iwaizumi, gripping the slightly taller man’s shoulder. Daichi and Iwaizumi had an easy friendship built from mutual respect and having to take care of rowdy juniors.

 

“But-” Shouyou bit off his own words, his own argument. Daichi didn’t mind being questioned in private or even in front of the other members of Karasuno, but he expected a modicum of respect when in front of other Agency members and civilians. Daichi huffed out a laugh.

 

“Tsukishima, Kindaichi, and Kunimi have all rested and will be taking over your job for now.” Daichi said, exchanging a look with Iwaizumi. “But there’s no point in running yourselves into the ground so early on in the investigation. We’re going home, eating, and going to bed.” There was no room for arguments after that and they all pushed up from their seats, sore and aching from remaining seated for so long.

 

“I’ll give you a call if we find anything.” Iwaizumi said to Daichi, who nodded in gratitude before ushering out his juniors and Yahaba, whom they would drop off at the hotel on their way back to the Sawamura estate.

 

Tobio passed by Kindaichi and Kunimi without a glance, though Shouyou could see how tense Kindaichi’s shoulders went when they nearly touched. Things had gotten- well, not better really. It was awkward and stiff at best but at least there was no more open hostility. Iwaizumi and Daichi had put an end to that quickly and early on considering Aoba Johsai and Karasuno teamed up regularly. Shouyou had worked with the two other men a handful of times Kindaichi was a bit stiff and awkward, always looking to please his seniors but he was an okay guy once he calmed down a bit. Kunimi was lazy and Shouyou couldn’t understand that at all, though Tobio once said that Kunimi was quite smart. Tsukishima might pretend to not care but at least he put all his effort into things he deemed important, Shouyou couldn’t really say the same thing about Kunimi.

 

They dropped Yahaba off at the hotel and Daichi watched with all the focus of a dad watching his child get on the bus for school for the first time. Kyoutani was walking towards the front of the hotel, a brown bag in his hand and Yahaba, though tired managed a teasing smile as he looked at the bag. Kyoutani pulled the bag closer to himself, scowling deeply before he slowly relaxed and dug in the bag, pulling out a melon bread and presenting it to Yahaba.

 

Shouyou laughed to himself as Daichi pulled away, noting the pleasantly surprised look on Yahaba’s face. Kyoutani was a lot like Tobio in many aspects, it was a hard and long process to get close to the two men but when a person did, the men tended to become quite soft on them. Shouyou had witnessed this personally with almost everyone in Karasuno when it came to Tobio. Noya, Tanaka, and Shouyou had even managed to wiggle their way under Kyoutani’s defense.

 

“Why are you cackling?” Tobio grumbled, clearly annoyed at having been woken up from his nap against the window.

 

“I’m not cackling!” Shouyou shot back.

 

“You sound like an evil witch in a children’s show.”

 

“How many children’s shows are you watching Stupidyama?”

 

“Only the ones you force me to watch, dumbass!”

 

“Children.” Daichi’s quiet tone cut through their bickering, though he was clearly trying to hide his grin by scratching his nose.

 

 

 

\-----------------

 

 

 

“There you are.” Tobio said lowly, as if Shouyou had failed to show up for a scheduled meeting, which had happened but wasn’t true for that night. Tobio rested down on the balls of his feet, still seeming larger than life even squatting down on the porch where Shouyou was resting with a mug full of sweet-smelling tea Asahi had made for everyone.

 

“What do you want?” There’s no malice meant with the words, just a simple question as Tobio held out his phone.

 

“I gave Saitou my number if he ever wanted to call you.” Tobio shrugged, eyes shifting away from Shouyou in embarrassment. Shouyou was certain it was more for his own benefit than for Itsuki’s and he couldn’t help the grin that spread over his face.

 

“Thanks.” Shouyou took the phone but Tobio was already shrugging off his gratitude and walking back into the house.

 

“Don’t stay up too late, we are doing a search of the woods at sunrise.” Tobio reminded him, voice gruff as usual as he slipped back inside. Shouyou looked down at the phone, familiar with it since he had used it so often, sometimes even Tobio’s own mother called the number wanting to talk to Shouyou and make sure he was eating right. He unmuted it and held it to his ear, feeling as warm inside as the mug was in his hand.

 

“Hey Itsuki.” Shouyou greeted, feeling a bit guilty at his own contentment in the moment when there were dozens of dead and missing boys and Itsuki’s life is being torn apart.

 

“Shouyou, I’m glad you’re still awake.” Itsuki sounded tired but relieved. “I know- well, I am aware that I’m a suspect. Don’t worry, I understand, I am closely related to the missing boys. So I won’t ask you any details but- I don’t know, I’m sorry.” Shouyou relaxed, stretching his legs out in front of him as he thought about how lonely Itsuki must be. Shouyou was not certain, but he was not quite sure if Itsuki had anyone else he could talk to.

 

“Why don’t you tell me about your life? How you’ve been doing these past couple years?” Shouyou asked, genuinely curious. Itsuki let out a relieved sounding laugh.

 

“It’s probably not as interesting as yours,” Itsuki warned but he launched into his own late teenage exploits and his young adulthood. “I’m actually sort of seeing someone too.”

 

“Really? Who?” Shouyou asked with interest, glad that Itsuki had someone.

 

“She works for an online magazine, a photographer and she came to take some pictures of Yukigaoka because it’s such an old building with a long history.” Itsuki laughed warmly. “She’s really clumsy, nearly dropped her own camera when I was giving her a tour and telling her the history. She lives in Tokyo so we don’t get to see each other often, but we- I mean, at least I’m happy and I hope she is too.”

 

“That’s great Itsuki.” Shouyou said honestly.

 

“What- I- you and- sorry, it’s probably none of my business.” Itsuki cleared his throat before sighing. “But I am curious, you and that tall scary looking guy?” Shouyou laughed at that, he thought there couldn’t be anything wrong with divulging this bit of information, plus it was an interesting story. So Shouyou told Itsuki how Tobio and Shouyou met, the conflict and begrudging partnership.

 

“He’s amazing though, a real genius though he’s so awkward and mean sometimes!” Shouyou huffed out, making Itsuki laugh. “But I’m glad we’re partners, that he’s in my life.”

 

“You protect him?” Itsuki asked, something deep in his voice. Shouyou sat up a bit straighter in pride because most people assume that because of their different in size and stature and overall magical knowledge that Tobio was the one protecting him.

 

“Yes, but he protects me too. We watch each other’s backs, no matter our own personal feelings towards each other.” Shouyou knew he was being purposefully vague. The feelings between Shouyou and Tobio were still so new, so unknown that it felt wrong to be talking about it with anyone before actually talking it through with Tobio. Shouyou acknowledged it was more than friendship he felt for his partner, something deep and strong that was built so slowly and carefully he hadn’t even realized it was there until it was fully formed.

 

Daichi had warned them all about dating other Agency members. It was against their contracts, but Director Ukai wouldn’t punish anyone for it, as long as it didn’t affect their work. Daichi had told them that it was easy to get caught in the current of the Agency, feelings and emotions seeming to come on quick and strong because of the life and death situations all field members faced. It was easy to confuse those feelings with something deep and meaningful.

 

Daichi and Kuroo. Suga and Oikawa. Noya and Asahi. Iwaizumi, Matsukawa, and Hanamaki. All their relationships ran deep and had developed over a long period of time. It was strong and true and Shouyou wanted something like that, not a relationship built on fleeting feelings caused by high-pressure situations. Shouyou wasn’t a patient person, but for this, for Tobio, he would be.

 

“It’s very late, isn’t it?” Itsuki sighed.

 

“We should get some sleep.” Shouyou glanced up at the dark night sky, flickering with stars since they were up on a mountain and a good distance from town. “Feel free to call me anytime Itsuki, I can’t guarantee we can always talk but I’ll try.” Itsuki thanked him and they hung up.

 

The house was quiet behind him. Everyone had eaten cold sandwiches and quickly went to bed. The next day they’d do a detailed search of the woods with the members of Aoba Johsai, and Yamaguchi would need to be there to purify the corpse tree and surrounding area. It was only Tobio, Asahi, and Yamaguchi in the house right at that moment, Daichi had left to pick up the rest of the team and by Shouyou’s estimate, they should be back soon. He pushed himself up to his feet, deciding to make them sandwiches so they could eat quickly and go to bed but a spirit jumped onto the porch railing, grabbing his attention.

 

It looked vaguely like a kitten, the size of Shouyou’s palm and it looked like it was made up of a glowing blue flame. Shouyou cooed at it softly as another spirit, this one looking like a large bird swooped down and landed on Shouyou’s shoulder.

 

“Brother!” Shouyou’s head whipped around, jostling the spirit-bird who flapped its wings and turned its head towards where the sound had come from. “Brother!” The voice was tiny, faraway and said in a sing-song fashion. Like a child.

 

“Is someone out there?” Shouyou asked, standing at the bottom of the stairs as the little spirit on the porch railing puffed up and hissed at the dark trees.

 

“Brother, where are you?” The voice was still far away but clearer now, distinctly a little child’s voice. High pitched and melodic. The spirits shifted around him uneasily.

 

“So probably not a child then.” Shouyou trusted these spirits, had seen the crow-like one perched on Sawamura’s shoulder several times. They weren’t like the ones at Yukigaoka, if a child was lost in the woods then the spirits would guide them to safety.

 

“Sho-Sho!” Shouyou stiffened, everything freezing around him at the familiar nickname. “Brother I’m scared!” Shouyou took a step forward but stumbled, falling to his knees to see the big Maine coon Momo staring at him with feline eyes. The Sawamura shrine was covered in cats and Momo was Daichi’s favorite. The information flashed over Shouyou’s mind but he didn’t really process anything, couldn’t process anything.

 

“Natsu?” Shouyou gasped out, looking towards the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else go to write a story about Hinata Shouyou that turns into a 4 chapter love note about Sawamura Daichi?
> 
> I just love him so much??
> 
> I read a story where someone killed him off and I was like "how dare they! who do they think they are?" Then I remembered that I killed Daichi off once. How could I betray my Crow Captain like that?
> 
> Thank you **audriel** for editing this chapter!


	5. Chapter Five

Shouyou had always been one to overreact.  He liked big reactions, liked giving and receiving them. Liked making people laugh or shake their head or even roll their eyes.  If they were Tobio sometimes they tried to hit him when he was being too dramatic and loud, but Tobio rarely hit hard these days so even that wasn’t so bad.  It got to the point where something would happen and everyone would look to him, to gauge his reaction, and he tried not to disappoint.  If his exuberant enthusiasm or harsh denials helped someone else out then it was well worth it.

 

Shouyou overreacted to almost everything.  Almost.

 

There were few times that even Shouyou knew a huge display of emotion wouldn’t be welcomed, even if he could work up the energy to do so.  Everything went quiet and colorless around him, even his own heartbeat seemed to still in those moments.

 

“S-Sho?”  The voice was tiny and frightened.  Shouyou couldn’t breathe, it felt like something was physically stepping on his chest, cutting off his oxygen.  “Brother?”  Everything went dark around the edges of his vision, he couldn’t move, his body felt too heavy.

 

Then the screaming started, pain-filled yells for help and pleas for it to stop.  Shouyou was no longer outside of the Sawamura house but back inside his childhood home.  Small but warm and well-lived in, with flowers everywhere.  His mother pleading with them- the creatures, to stop, to hurt her or kill her but leave her children alone.

 

Shouyou had been 10 and small and insignificant and weak.  He had tried to attack the creatures, magic building up strong and unused in his tiny body but he was so easily swatted away.  He got up again and again, even as one hit broke his jaw, a poor landing dislocated his shoulder- until finally the creatures broke his legs, one after the other.  Shouyou had screamed and screamed until his throat was raw, until he tasted metal in his mouth.

 

The little voice screamed for Shouyou, for her older brother meant to protect her but he was 10 years old again and useless and scared.  She started to beg for her mother, long pitiful cries-

 

“Hinata!”  Something grabbed onto him, yanking him up from the curled in position he had put himself in.  Just as suddenly as he was grabbed, Shouyou was released before someone else was kneeling before him, not touching him.

 

“You’re safe Hinata, you are safe.”  A rumbling voice repeated but Shouyou could still hear the screams of his dead sister.  “No, don’t touch him, leave him be.  Hinata, do you know what is happening right now?  You’re having a panic attack.  Concentrate on me, that’s right, look right at me, listen just to me.  Do you know who I am?”

 

“A-Asahi.”  It took Shouyou too long to answer, he knew it should be coming quicker to him.  The horrible gurgling-screaming continued.  She was choking on her own blood- he needed to- he needed to-

 

The screaming cut off abruptly.

 

“No Kageyama, don’t touch him, only if he says so.”  Asahi ordered and Shouyou realized he was rocking himself back and forth, fingers pressed into his skull, breathing erratic and harsh.  “Hinata, tell me about your morning routine.  You wake up and then what?”

 

It was a slow process.  Shouyou had never had a panic attack and he hadn’t even realized that was what it was, even with Asahi telling him so, until after it had mostly crawled away.  It left him exhausted, his muscles ached and his throat felt raw.  Asahi continued to sit on the ground in front of Shouyou, not touching him, but asking him simple questions.  Tobio crouched next to him, looking like he was waiting for an attack, maybe he was.

 

Embarrassment and shame flooded Shouyou, even after Asahi quietly said it was fine, that it happened to all of them at some point.  Sometime during his panic the rest of the team had arrived and Shouyou averted his eyes to the ground so he wouldn’t have to see any of their reactions.

 

Asahi helped Shouyou up to shaky legs and then walked him to the shower, leaving Shouyou alone, which he was eternally grateful for.  Shouyou pulled off his clothes and stepped into the scalding hot water, hissing as his cold skin met the almost painful drops.

 

Shouyou knew the shame was temporary.  To have someone see him at his worse was unfortunate, for the whole team to see that- well, it wasn’t exactly how Shouyou had planned to end his night or any night really.  Asahi was right though, they had all seen each other at their worst at one point or another.

 

There were a couple creatures that could mimic voices and sounds, a couple with mixed blood could do it.  That ability was common enough but not many people knew about Natsu, would know enough to be able to mimic her last moments on earth so completely.

 

The creatures who had killed his mother and sister were dead, Shouyou was sure of that.  Daichi himself had taken them out with a death curse that had taken his own life.  Killing them hadn’t been easy, they had taken so many lives.  Yamagata from Shiratorizawa, Inuoka from Nekoma, Moniwa from Datekou, and Karasuno’s own Kinoshita had all lost their lives the night they were destroyed. Iwaizumi had lost an arm and almost his life in the process also.  

 

Daichi had sacrificed himself to destroy the creatures and had been allowed to come back, though the process was a bit muddy for Shouyou.  He hadn’t really cared how Daichi came back, just that he had.  The hole left by Kinoshita was a large one that had yet to be filled even after more than a year. Kinoshita’s death combined with Daichi’s sacrifice had left the team devastated, unable to do much of anything.

 

The creatures were dead, Shouyou believed that with his whole being.  The police officers and investigators would have known what happened.  The days after losing his family were fuzzy at best, but members of the Agency were sent down to investigate the murders since it was a magical incident.

 

Too many people knew, Shouyou concluded.  The Agency members had even made him go over what happened that night, again and again.  At one point they had ordered the medical staff to stop giving Shouyou pain medications to clear up his mind.  Lucidity had hit him and it hadn’t been pretty.

 

With a towel wrapped around his waist Shouyou quickly dodged into his bedroom, hearing the faint voices coming from down the hall.  No one was yelling or shouting, no one was making much noise at all and he knew they were waiting for him.

 

When Shouyou first joined Karasuno he would get so nervous his stomach would cramp up and he could never quite control what happened afterwards.  Tanaka was gracious about being thrown up on, but after that event his nerves seemed to steady out.  He still got nervous, still felt the clench deep down in his gut but he was more experienced now and he knew he could trust ~~on~~ his teammates to fill the gaps and make up for his weaknesses.  It had been a long time since he felt that nervous, that was until he had a panic attack in front of his entire team.

 

Shouyou pulled on a pair of jeans before roughly rubbing his wet hair with the towel, trying to force some logic into what people constantly told him was a thick skull.  Something had been bugging him though, scratching away at the back of his mind but for whatever reason, he couldn’t reach it, couldn’t grasp it and understand why he felt so bothered.  He was missing something, he knew it, and the lingering panic and horror of the situation that had just happened was fogging up his mind.

 

Shouyou whipped the towel off, tossing it into the corner of the room with the rest of his dirty clothes.  The small tantrum didn’t make him feel any better though, his whole body felt tense and primed for a fight that wasn’t going to come when he was standing in the middle of his room.

 

Tobio’s jumper laid across the pillow of the futon.  Tobio always made his bed, and since he had been sleeping in Shouyou’s bed for the past couple nights he had taken to making the futon every morning when Shouyou was in the shower, after their morning run.  Shouyou knew it was Tobio’s favorite jumper, a deep burgundy color which was probably the only piece of clothing Tobio owned that wasn’t navy, gray, or black.  Normally Shouyou wouldn’t even consider wearing it, Tobio was likely to get that scary angry look that meant he was going to beat Shouyou silly if he didn’t stop doing whatever thing was offending him.

 

Shouyou grabbed the jumper and slipped it on.  The material was soft, thick but also lightweight.  A previous birthday present from Tobio’s mom.  It was about two sizes too big for Shouyou, but it was comfortable and smelled of Tobio.  Something settled within Shouyou, the last grasp of panic slowly fading away as he pulled up the collar and took a deep breath.  He didn’t worry too much about Tobio getting angry, the other man had been getting soft when it came to his teammates.  Tobio didn’t know how to comfort people, so when they showed signs of being upset he tended to do whatever they wanted him to do.  If Tobio thought the jumper helped Shouyou, then he’d let him wear it.  Shouyou knew it was a little manipulative, but the comfort of the jumper against his skin outweighed the guilt.

 

Once the panic finally ebbed, Shouyou’s mind cleared and something clicked into place.  He tilted his head up, studying the exposed wooden beams of the ceiling, following along the path as he thought through his theory.  Not really even a theory, just an inkling of a small idea that could possibly be something.

 

All hesitancy gone, Shouyou walked out of the room, his magic buzzing beneath his skin in a pleasantly familiar way.  He did the breathing exercises Kenma had taught him, he really didn’t want any accidents that would cause him to forget the important information.

 

Shouyou walked into the mostly quiet living room where everyone was situated around the long table they usually ate at.  Suga was on the phone and judging by the soft, fond smile on his face he was most likely talking to Oikawa, updating him on what had happened.  Daichi was frowning down at his laptop next to Suga, probably writing up a report for Ukai but also mildly annoyed he had to listen to Suga flirt with his boyfriend.  Yamaguchi had his face planted on the table, not moving except for the small rise and fall of his back.  Tsukishima was the one to notice Shouyou first, a quiet flick of his golden eyes before he was back to looking at the papers in front of him.  Tanaka and Noya were bent over a laptop, heads nearly touching as they looked at the screen and Shouyou could hear Asahi in the connecting kitchen.  Tobio stood stock still, glaring down at a closed file.

 

Shouyou moved at his usual quick pace, carefully grabbing the post-it notes by Yamaguchi’s elbow before snatching a pen from the pile in front of Tsukishima, just to be partially annoying but also because they were the closest to him.  Shouyou turned around and faced the wall of missing boys. New information had been added, some of the boys crossed out because they had been found and had run away. Watanabe had been added to the long timeline, his preliminary autopsy pinned above his file.  He had been torn apart like the others, but he had metal pins put in his elbow after he shattered it in a skateboarding accident years prior, and those pins had numbers that were easily tracked back to the young man.

 

Shouyou wrote  _‘mimic voices’_ on the post-it note before putting it next to Itou’s picture.  Itou had been the first boy to go missing, the little one who had followed around Kouji for protection. Shouyou had nearly forgotten that Itou possessed that ability.  Itou used to make them all laugh by mimicking various people’s voices.  Shouyou had never found it sinister until he heard his dead little sister’s voice calling out to him in fear.

 

Shouyou moved on from that thought quickly, and wrote down the apparent look of the creature that attacked Tobio and him the night before.  Long claws, extended limbs, and reed thin.  He put each of those on the next three boys, the ones who had taken Shouyou and Itsuki out into the woods and hunted them like animals.

 

Shouyou moved down the list of boys, stopping at a picture of a boy who would have been the same age as Shouyou if he was still alive.  Shouyou wasn’t positive that the boy was dead, but the way the creature moved, how fast it had been.  He had only seen one other person with that ability, he put another post-it note next to that boy’s picture.

 

“It heals quickly.”  Daichi was standing behind Shouyou, a little off to the side as he looked over the post-it notes in Shouyou’s messy scrawl.  “I clipped it with my sword last night and Tanaka got a hit in today.  Aobajohsai is at Yukigaoka now, I told them to be on the lookout for someone favoring their left side.”  Tanaka was strong on his own, but his true ability came from being able to wrap his magic around his body, increasing his strength to inhuman levels.  If Tanaka got a hit in and the creature had bones, they would most likely be broken.

 

Shouyou put up a couple post-it notes, noting the ones he knew had the quick ability to heal.  It was common enough amongst those with supernatural blood in their veins, both he and Asahi healed quicker than the average person, though Asahi healed physical wounds even quicker than Shouyou.

 

“It tossed fire at me too, right before I hit it.”  Tanaka motioned to his wrapped forearm, the gray-green wrap a clear sign that Suga had seen to the wound.  Fire was another common thing, even amongst plain humans with magic in their blood.  Fire was the easiest thing to conjure, even for those new at magic.  It was also the first thing they were taught against using.  Magical fire was hard to extinguish and even harder to control, though it formed the easiest.  There had been several people who could do it, but Shouyou put the post-it note next to Watanabe’s picture.  He had tried to light the backpacks on fire.

 

“The Medical examiners confirmed that everybody they looked at had signs of teeth marks on them, most of the stomachs had been torn open and the organs missing.”  Suga held the phone out, probably had put Oikawa on speakerphone so he could listen to everything that was happening without Suga having to repeat it all.  “It could have been animals but the way the cuts evolved from the oldest bodies- it’s likely this creature is eating at least parts of the bodies.”  There were a lot of myths and stories about magical creatures that ate humans, it was common throughout most countries.

 

“Tentatively let’s suggest that this is some kind of shapeshifter, are there such creatures that can gain abilities through eating others?  Or do they gain the abilities simply by mimicking the looks?” Daichi frowned at the pictures on the wall.

 

“I would say the first one, otherwise we would have found more bodies.”  Oikawa commented, the static of the phone a quiet hum in the otherwise silent room.  “I think maybe they attacked that first boy in a fit, he was small enough and the ME said his neck was broken, it could have been accidental. A shove and another nature started poking out, he ate him and figured out he could now mimic voices like the dead boy.”

 

“That’s pure conjecture.”  Daichi waved his hand at Oikawa’s offended gasp.  “It would be too much of a jump from accidentally killing a small boy to taking out three teenagers-”

 

“Goblins, two of them were goblins and the third, the leader was an ogre.”  Shouyou rolled his shoulders, trying to relieve some of the tension from giving away something of his past.  Calculating and curious eyes landed on him, wondering how he knew such things and how he had known how they looked when not wearing a human-guise.

 

“You’re just a wellspring of information, aren’t you shrimpy?”  Oikawa said in a sing-song voice that was purposely meant to be grating.  Daichi gave Suga a warning look and Suga nodded, ending the call.  It was why Suga and Oikawa worked so well as a couple.  Oikawa had a lot of issues he had yet to work through, and he tended to lash out at other people, being purposely provocative until people caved or crumbled before him.  Suga never let Oikawa get away with that, never let him berate people for no good reason other than Oikawa felt like doing so.  Oikawa wasn’t a bad person, Shouyou fully believed that if he was then Suga would never be with him, but Oikawa had a lot of self-doubt and esteem problems that he tried very hard to hide behind a shield of false smiles and empty words.

 

“He’s not wrong.”  Tsukishima commented, sitting back as Yamaguchi rubbed his eyes next to him.  Tobio turned his glare onto the blonde-haired man, mouth pressed into a tight line.

 

“W-what Tsukishima means i-is you didn’t say anything before?”  Asahi stepped forward where he had been hovering in the entrance to the kitchen.

 

“I didn’t really connect it until it mimicked-” Shouyou gritted his teeth, physically stopping himself from saying anymore on that subject.

 

“Hinata, I know you don’t like to discuss your past but if you have information that might help this investigation-” Suga trailed off, giving Shouyou a soft but commanding look.  Meaning if Shouyou had important information he had to share, no matter his difficulties.

 

“It’s more than that, isn’t it?” Asahi asked, a knowing look on his face.  “When you’re- for people like us you keep other people's secrets, even if they aren’t necessarily nice to you.  You don’t acknowledge it, force yourself to look past it and forget it.”  Asahi was a lot like Shouyou in several ways.  Asahi was not accepted amongst the human population because of his Giant heritage, something that had happened hundreds of years in his past, something he couldn’t control in the least.  He was also not accepted by his own community of Giants, not even his own family because he was considered on the small side for a Giant.  His gentle nature did not help either.  Shouyou didn’t know much about the Azumanes, except Asahi avoided seeing them and when he was forced to visit he always came back pale and withdrawn.

 

“You keep other people’s secrets.”  Shouyou boldly met Tsukishima’s eyes for the count of three.  He knew Tsukishima was something else besides a pure human, knew he was most likely a demon like Kuroo and Oikawa but he would never confront Tsukishima with that information or make him tell anyone.  Tsukishima stiffened and looked like he was about to verbally smack down Shouyou before Shouyou looked away.

 

“Hinata,” Daichi looked at Shouyou, looking conflicted.  They all had secrets.  Daichi’s secret had been revealed a year ago, the death curse on his back saving them all from ancient creatures.  Death curses were physical tattoos across the body, a clear sign that the person wearing it had used death magic.  “If it’s something that can help.”  Daichi had used that death curse he hated so much, used death magic and sacrificed himself to save his team.  He had promised Shouyou that they would take care of the ancient creatures that had killed Shouyou’s mom and sister, who had tortured Shouyou when he was only 10.  Daichi had fulfilled that promise with his life, the least Shouyou owed him was his well-guarded past.

 

“Like I said before, these three were- they were cruel.”  Shouyou cleared his throat once and then again before his eyes met navy blue ones. Tobio was watching him, face carefully blank.  “They usually targeted the younger and smaller boys, I avoided them mostly because I easily befriended a lot of people, and they never attacked anyone who had too many friends. But the same didn’t go for Itsuki.  It got pretty bad and I stepped in, knowing I was forcing their attention to me but I was 12 and- well, I had already lost everything so what could they possibly do to me?”  Shouyou remembered being reckless and full of undirected anger.

 

“They couldn’t get to me most of the time because I was always around other people, but they managed to get Itsuki one night and they dragged him off to the woods.  They came back and told me if I didn’t come they would leave him out there, tied up and alone.”  Shouyou stared at the pictures instead of meeting the eyes of his team members.  “They beat me up once we got into the woods, it wasn’t too bad and they led me to Itsuki. They liked to play a game where they set people free in the woods and hunted them down, goblins have a good sense of smell.  When they caught them, they beat them up and let them go again.”

 

They never went overboard, no one ever was permanently physically injured or killed.  They had punched Itsuki in the face before tying him up, but most of the physical beatings they saved for Shouyou.

 

“They knew I was a Sprite, but you know the myths about Sprites.  Small, fast, with little magic.  But the woods had always been familiar to me, and I knew the way back to Yukigaoka and how to avoid them.”  Itsuki had slowed him down, had gotten them caught twice more and Shouyou had to endure three beatings in total that night.  Sometimes Shouyou could still taste dirt and blood in his mouth, could still hear the jeers and taunts as fists and feet connected with his small body.  “They only gained the extended limbs and claws and teeth when they got too excited.”  It wasn’t true shapeshifting. The two boys with goblin blood had been tall and reed thin, almost distractingly so with long fingers. The leader, the one with ogre blood had been shorter and stockier, large boned with dead black eyes and sharpened teeth.

 

“I remember that tree, the ones the boys were hanging from.”  Shouyou twirled the pen around his fingers, fighting against the mental blocks he had put up in his own mind to keep from reliving that nightmare of a night repeatedly.  “They were getting angry that I wasn’t breaking and almost went too far.”  Shouyou remembered the kick to the face, the way his head snapped back and his body had stilled.  The leader had pulled them away, told Shouyou and Itsuki to run while they could. Shouyou had been feverish and confused after that, his mind hazy at best but his magic was warm underneath his skin, working despite his concussion and various aches and pains.

 

“Okay, that’s more than enough for tonight.”  Daichi sighed as he looked down at his watch.  “Asahi made some tea, don’t groan, it’ll help you get to sleep fast.”  It was a sort of sleep drought that was strictly prohibited to the general population, but agency members often tended to work on very little sleep and needed help sometimes.  It wasn’t dangerous if only used once or twice, but some people would use it as a crutch.  Shouyou was pretty sure Asahi made it purposefully nasty so none of them would get the wrong idea because Asahi usually made the best tea.

 

There were grumbles but no real protests.  They had to be up in three hours and would be scouring the woods for a dangerous suspect.  They needed all the help they could get.  They all started to trail to their rooms after they drank their tea.

 

“Daichi,” Suga’s voice was soft but reprimanding.

 

“I need to call Tetsurou, I can practically feel him pacing from here and who knows when I’ll have time tomorrow.”  Daichi already had his phone out.

 

“Five minutes.”

 

“Yes mom.”  There was a soft punch with no true malice behind it as Suga rode herd on the few stragglers.  Shouyou watched Tobio go into his own room with a little bit of disappointment but mostly he understood.  Three hours would come and go quickly and the tea was already working through him, warming his insides nicely.  He barely managed to strip down to his boxers before curling up on his futon and slipping blissfully into sleep.

 

\--------

  


Shouyou watched with interest the interactions going around them.  The sun had barely risen, just peeking above the horizon but hidden by the woods surrounding Yukigaoka. The sky was awash in pinks and purples that faded up to navy blues.  The woods looked as unwelcoming as usual but the sinister air had dispersed, it almost felt as if the land was exhausted.  Shouyou could understand that bone-deep tired feeling.

 

Karasuno and Aoba Johsai were intermixed in the circular driveway in front of Yukigaoka.  Daichi and Suga stood near each other, sleeves of their jackets brushing whenever one of them moved while they faced Oikawa and Iwaizumi.  There was an air of professionalism surrounding them, which meant they were arguing about something or another.  Karasuno might have only gotten three hours of sleep but Aoba Johsai got none, and Daichi thought it would be better if they were left out of the search of the woods.  Clearly Oikawa was not in agreement, though he tended to say or do the opposite of whatever Daichi called for. Although Aoba Johsai was a larger team and thought higher of than Karasuno, Karasuno had jurisdiction and they were leads on the investigation.  Daichi was attempting not to pull rank, it would cause more problems than solve, but he looked like he was losing his patience.

 

Kyoutani was sitting on the steps of the orphanage surrounded by Noya, Tanaka, and Tobio with Yahaba handing food to his partner continually.  Kyoutani was a werewolf, which meant his stamina was easily replenished.  He had tracked the smell of the creature from the Sawamura land all the way back to the orphanage but he couldn’t connect it to any one person.  He had said the smell had been tainted somehow, the same way his smell while he was fully human and his smell while he was a werewolf was different.  Kyoutani had looked disappointed in himself, but it had given them the valuable information that they were dealing with a shapeshifter.

 

There were many different kinds of shapeshifters.  Some were like Kyoutani who shifted into an animal or animal-like form.  It took magic and energy, and it usually meant that the shapeshifter couldn’t use any other sort of magic.  Kyoutani was quick in both forms, strong, immune to many toxins and poisons, and healed rapidly.

 

There were human shapeshifters, though mostly they could only change small things about themselves like their hair texture or eye color.  There were a few who could completely change their shape, but they were born human and couldn’t take any shape besides a human.  This took magic and a born-gift.

 

Then there were those unfortunate human-fae mixes that somehow just went a little wrong.  Their natural form was grotesque, not quite right.  Sprites and Giants looked quite similar to humans, but there were fae-creatures that only bore a vague resemblance.  Sometimes the children born of these parents were given the lucky ability of human-guise, the ability to shift and change themselves. These were the most difficult because no one actually came forward, especially since as recently as two decades ago a child had been burned alive, called a monster before they could even properly defend themselves.

 

It had been Yahaba to suggest that what they were looking for was most likely of this third category. Someone who had choked down what they were to try and fit in until their anger and grief was released.

 

So many lives had been lost.  Shouyou had even lost a family he hadn’t even been aware he had.  Yes they thought he was a monster, and that was how he could understand how easy it was to turn down that dark path.  To condemn everyone else because they had abandoned him.

 

Shouyou looked around at his team, thought of those back in Tokyo like Aone and Kenma and Bokuto and so many others.  He knew how lucky he was, despite all the horror and hardship in his past.  Shouyou knew exactly what it felt like to be abandoned, for people to hate him for something he had no control over.  But he knew love and friendship and trust.

 

Instead of feeling accomplished or satisfied that they were closing in on their target, on ending this whole nightmare, Shouyou just felt tired.  Tired and sad, because he could have fallen into the same dark hole as this poor creature if people like Daichi and Tobio hadn’t pulled him out.

 

“Shouyou?”  Shouyou turns around, a waiting smile and greeting for Itsuki before he finally caught sight of the other man.  The smile fell off his face as if it had never been there and the greeting died a quick death in his throat.  Itsuki looked bad, Shouyou had no idea how someone could take such a drastic turn for the worse when he had just seen Itsuki the previous day, looking healthy and whole and just a little tired.  Itsuki looked like he’d lost 9 kilograms he couldn’t afford to lose in the first place.  His shoulders and back were hunched like his spine was permanently curved.  His face was pale and ashen, sweat slicked with greasy hair hanging limp.

 

“Itsuki.”  Shouyou hovered near him, about to shout for Suga.

 

“No it’s fine, sometimes this happens.”  Itsuki tried to smile but it was like a skeleton smiling, or a corpse.  “I-I haven’t really been sleeping or e-e-eating properly, it’s my fault.”  Itsuki’s hand went up, hovering slightly as if he was going to touch his face or hair in a nervous habit before he let his arm fall down and tucked it close to his side.

 

Something beat around inside Shouyou’s mind because he knew that move.  It was not an illness that conjured that move, that protectiveness of his side and inability to lift his arm above his chest. Something cold and dark slid down Shouyou’s spine.

 

“Itsuki,” Shouyou tried again, moving closer to touch his old friend but Itsuki moved back, face twisting in a wince.  Shouyou shoved his hands into his pockets, glancing over at Tsukishima sitting in the car with the door open, headphones on with Yamaguchi standing next to him.  Shouyou turned to Oikawa, a frightening smile planted on his too-handsome face.

 

“Sorry, you don’t want to touch me, I need- I really need to shower.”  Itsuki recovered quickly, a sheepish smile crossing his face.

 

People had always told Shouyou that he was stupid, that he was never very bright and all the studying in the world wouldn’t push any new information into his thick skull.  Maybe that was right, he never did do well in school and he was almost useless when it comes to research to help the team.  But Shouyou had grown up reading people’s body languages and understanding facial cues without really having to put any effort into it.  Shouyou understood other people’s weaknesses, knew them and saw them perfectly because it had become a defense mechanism when he was only a child.

 

Shouyou wasn’t like Tsukishima, who liked unnerving and annoying people.  He wasn’t like Oikawa who liked digging deep into hidden insecurities and problems until people did exactly what he said. Shouyou wasn’t even like Kuroo who provoked people into action, even though it was usually for a good reason.  Shouyou wasn’t some master manipulator, the thought made his stomach twist painfully but there were three dozen people dead, perhaps more.

 

“We’re going to catch who did this Itsuki.”  Shouyou stood up a little taller, meeting the younger man’s eyes for a moment before looking at the imposing building behind him.  “I hated this place.  I tried to shove just about every memory I could from here away.  It was lonely and hard and there was so much pain here.”  Shouyou looked back at Itsuki, saw he had the man's full attention.

 

“You can’t think of anything good?”  Itsuki asked after half a minute of silence.  Shouyou felt guilt twist deeper in his stomach.

 

“The good didn’t outweigh the bad, I couldn’t pick and choose memories so I pushed them all way.  I never wanted to come back here again.”  Shouyou looked over Itsuki’s face, saw the pain and betrayal, felt like the monster his own grandfather had accused him of being.  Something else slid across Itsuki’s face, quick and dark, but then Itsuki was looking down, mouth pressed into a thin line.

 

“Is that so.”  Itsuki spoke to the ground, voice almost inaudible.

 

“But we’ll find this-” Shouyou hated himself as he spat out the last word.  “- _Monster_. We’ll make him pay for what he did, you can count on it, Itsuki.”  Shouyou tapped Itsuki’s arm, a quick friendly gesture and watched as Itsuki flinched.  “Excuse me.”  Shouyou turned quickly and made his way over to where his team was gathering, stopping besides Tobio who looked down at him with searching blue eyes.

 

If Shouyou’s theories were wrong, he was going to have a lot to make up for.  He felt like the worst kind of scum and even Tobio’s warm hand sliding down his arm and gently entwining their fingers together loosely could not make him feel better.

 

Shouyou looked behind him but Itsuki was gone.

 

“Aoba Johsai was staying here to guard Yukigaoka.” Iwaizumi spoke up, ignoring the pinched look on Oikawa’s face.  Shouyou couldn’t help but be a little glad for that.  They work together with the other team often enough, but it was always a bit awkward and there was a lot of shuffling around and hesitancy that makes Shouyou jumpy.  “Karasuno is going to search the woods.”

 

“We’ll take a wide loop around that will be roughly four hours, if we don’t find anything we will regroup and make a new plan.”  Daichi said, arms crossed over his broad chest as he looked out at his team.  “We’re going to operate under the assumption that this creature can absorb the abilities of those they consume, which means we don’t know the full extent of their power.  We do know they are quick, strong, and heal fast.  We also know they can mimic voices and they are most likely a shapeshifter of some kind.”

 

“Please use extreme caution.”  Suga smiled warmly, a contrast to the serious looks on Iwaizumi and Daichi’s faces.

 

They broke off into their respective groups and Karasuno continued off into the woods.

 

“Sawamura?”  Shouyou asked hesitantly after they had been walking for over an hour.  Daichi made a noise that meant he was listening.  “I think there might be an entrance to the school from the woods.  I never mentioned it because I’ve never seen it myself, and it was just a rumor I heard once or twice in the couple years I was there.”

 

“It would have been a waste of time to try and find it.”  Suga spoke up, sounding far too cheery. “But it would explain how the creature got in and out of the orphanage undetected for so many years.” Daichi nodded slowly while he came to a stop.

 

“It would be logical for the entrance to be near that tree, if it exists.”  Tsukishima spoke up from near the back of the group.  Daichi nodded again before turning them in the direction of the tree.

 

Shouyou knew he should tell Daichi about Itsuki next, about how it looked like Itsuki had broken ribs. Most of the people in Karasuno had had a broken or cracked rib before, it was a common enough injury liked sprained ankles and scraped elbows.  Shouyou knew what it was like to favor a side when injured ribs came into play.  Tanaka had gotten a hit in and if Tanaka hit something, it tended to break.

 

Something was stopping Shouyou.  Something old and loyal that refused to budge, even though Shouyou had all but accused Itsuki himself.  He knew Daichi was unlikely to fixate on one person, knew he would give Itsuki a fair chance, more of a chance than anyone else actually.  Shouyou also knew the longer he withheld this information, the more trouble he was likely to get in.  If Itsuki had killed all those people then Shouyou was protecting a murderer, a cold-blooded cannibal who had no regard for human life.  A serial killer who was left in charge of hundreds of kids.

 

Shouyou could feel the pull of something in his stomach, it was distracting him from trying to form the right words to let Daichi, and the rest of the team, know of his suspicions.  He thought it was guilt because he’d kept it from them for too long, defended Itsuki for even longer and-

 

“Sawamura left!”  Shouyou yelled, almost too late in realizing that it wasn’t guilt pulling at his stomach but his own magic screaming at him.

 

Daichi listened instantly, rolling left right as a small hole formed right where his legs had been.  Daichi popped back up to his feet, short swords cutting through the air and his own brand of defensive magic charging around them all.

 

“Noya?” Daichi called out to their guardian as he herded everyone closer together.

 

“Ground barriers.”  Noya had his fingers buried in the soft earth, bent down and already sweating. Ground barriers were most likely the most difficult type of defensive magic, only working in soft pulses that required continually pouring magic into them otherwise the earth just tended to swallow up the barrier.

 

“Hinata?”  Daichi’s eyes were searching, not just the ground but the surrounding area but Shouyou knew the question without it having to be asked.

 

“I don’t feel anything.”  Shouyou hadn’t felt the pull until it was nearly on top, or rather underneath them.  He knew it was still under there but he couldn’t tell from which direction it was coming.

 

“Electric pulse through the ground could work.”  Tsukishima spoke up, an arrow notched into his bow but he was watching the trees and open air around them since his own weapon would be useless against the ground.  “The king should know something that works.”

 

“The barrier will have to be dropped to be able to do it.”  Suga spoke quickly.  Sweat was dripping down Noya’s face and it was unlikely that he’d be able to hold the barrier much longer anyways.

 

“I’ve got one.”  Tobio sheathed his own weapon, instantly trusting his team members to protect him while he crouched down and started to draw several runes in the air and on the ground with quick precision, as if he had done them a thousand times already.  “Hinata, you need to hit this one and this one with equal amounts of power.”  Shouyou hooked his short staff to his back before kneeling down and looking over the blue-black runes.

 

“Got it.”  Shouyou let his hands hover over the runes.  He barely had to think about his power before it was rushing forward, swirling around inside of him like an overeager puppy who just heard the word ‘walk’.

 

“You haven’t put any safety precautions in place.”  Tsukishima scowled and the muscle below Daichi’s left eye twitched, seconds away from yelling at them from fighting.

 

“Hinata’s magic won’t hurt us, that’s why he has to be the one to do it.”  Tobio said with such certainty it threw Shouyou for a loop, his magic seemed to buzz even more beneath his skin at the praise.

 

“If he fries us-”

 

“Even if I put up a protective rune it won’t work against the amount of Hinata’s power!”  Tobio snapped.

 

“Enough.”  Daichi’s voice was soft and dangerous.  “Everyone put a hand on me, Noya you drop the barrier and grab my leg.  As soon as that barrier is dropped, Hinata, you hit those runes.”

 

“Yes sir.”  Shouyou nodded as orange and yellow sparks flew from his hands.  He wondered if everyone else could scent his magic in the air, if it felt oppressive to them or a comfort like the hum of Noya’s spell beneath his feet or the soft pressure of Daichi’s protective magic.

 

“Now!”  Noya’s magic faded and Shouyou instantly pressed his hands against the runes.  He felt the familiar tug of Tobio’s magic.  When they had first started to do this, Tobio using his knowledge of runes and using Shouyou’s power to back it up, it had almost felt like a hundred little bug bites against the skin of his palms.  Uncomfortable and it always made him jerk back and the spell to fail. They had both been frustrated for a long time before Ennoshita had asked them what their intent was when they used their magic.

 

Ennoshita did not speak of his empathic abilities often, Shouyou often wondered if the other man wished they didn’t exist.  Shouyou knew Ennoshita had a hard time being around those who weren’t properly trained to block their emotions, people like Shouyou and Tobio who were powered almost solely by emotion.  Ennoshita told them he could see the emotions or the intents that were placed with spells and runes.  The reason they all felt instantly comforted when Noya or Daichi tossed up protective shield was because that was what powered their spell.  The reason people felt soothed when Suga used healing magic was because that was Suga’s intent when he used his magic.

 

Tobio had been fighting Shouyou with his runes without even realizing it.  Tobio would never say anything but Shouyou believed the other man felt bad about it because it almost instantly became better.  Pressing his hands against the runes after that hadn’t been painful, though there had been a slight discomfort for a while until even that had faded when Tobio realized that their combined power was greater than anything either of them could do on their own.

 

One day Shouyou was sure they would both be able to fight separately but even then they would still fight together.  As Shouyou pressed his hands and magic against the rune he could feel the sharp power of Tobio’s magic holding the rune together.  His intent to protect his team and to provide Shouyou with the tools necessary to do so.

 

Shouyou’s power ran through the ground, orange and yellow sparks pulsing outwards and disturbing the top layer of dirt.  Something felt wrong as soon as it happened and Shouyou gritted his teeth in annoyance.  What Tobio had said ran through his head on repeat but not in the same pride-inducing way his compliments usually did, more like a warning.

 

“No don’t-” Shouyou’s words were cut off as something grabbed his leg and yanked him painfully down.  Shouyou’s mouth filled with dirt and his mind blindly panicked because he couldn’t move and couldn’t breath as his wrist twisted painfully.  His power, so close to the surface already, pressed out and around him until there was no longer any more pressure and Shouyou was free falling through air.

 

Shouyou slammed onto solid ground before he could even really process he had been falling in the first place.  He could have gotten over the shock and the sudden impact quicker if something large and solid hadn’t landed on him before he could gain his bearings.  Shouyou’s mind was convinced this was the end, he was about to be gutted alive even as his magic pushed and pulled at him.

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Shouyou knew that low and angry voice and he immediately stopped struggling, his magic pulling itself into a too-bright orange orb before it dimmed slowly.  “Fuck, Shouyou- are you- shit-” Tobio managed to pull himself up as they both adjusted their eyes to the dim lighting in the otherwise dark cavern they had been pulled into.  Shouyou realized quickly that Tobio was curved over his right arm, his dominant one.

 

“Tobio-” But Tobio was already shaking his head.

 

“Ignore it.”  Shouyou nodded, knowing now wasn’t the time, that he had to be the one to protect himself and his injured partner.  Shouyou grabbed his staff off his back, it had hurt landing on it and most likely there was going to be a long bruise and a lot of pain when the adrenaline wore off but he couldn’t deal with that right now.  “See anything?”

 

“No.”  Shouyou didn’t feel anything either.  He didn’t understand why they hadn’t been attacked when they were defenseless on the ground.  It would have been easy to tear them apart, or at least to tear Tobio apart who had been mostly covering Shouyou.

 

“I must have fucked up the runes.”  Tobio cursed while Shouyou felt guilt weigh heavily on him.  It hadn’t been Tobio’s fault, it had been Shouyou’s and he knew that.

 

“You said my magic wouldn’t hurt you guys.”  Shouyou said, his eyes darting around the dark cavern.  It wasn’t very large, though it tapered off to a small sort of hallway further down.  The ceiling was only about three meters above their heads, too far to jump up.

 

“Yeah, it never has-”

 

“My magic won’t hurt anyone I care about.”  Shouyou reiterated, fingers tightening on the wooden staff that seemed to warm in his grasp.

 

“That’s what I- oh.”  Tobio cussed, long and low.  Shouyou was bracing himself for the berating he knew was about to come.  “I-I’m sorry Shouyou.”  The use of his given name along with the unexpected sympathy was like a punch to the gut.  He didn’t have long to wallow in self-pity when a long, low screech ripped through the air and made every alarm bell Shouyou had inside his head go off.

 

“Itsuki?”  Shouyou’s voice came out a whisper before he was standing up straighter and calling out the name louder.  Something shifted and scrambled beyond the reach of the mage light that flickered in time with Shouyou’s fast beating heart.

 

Tobio was a solid and warm presence behind his back, even if he couldn’t use his dominant hand Tobio was more than a match for most creatures.  Shouyou and Tobio were trained Agency members, not scared boys.  The least they could do was to hold off the creature, or if it really was Itsuki, until Daichi and the others could find a way down to them.

 

“You said there was a tunnel from the school, do you think this is it?” Tobio asked softly, blue sparks crackling from the fingers of his good hand and up his arm.  The cavern was clearly man made, smoothed out and supported with wooden beams.  Shouyou understood what Tobio was saying though.  There were two ways to walk since going back the way they came was not an option. If this was the tunnel then it would either lead to an exit in the woods or lead out at Yukigaoka.

 

“I suggest we don’t go down the way where the scream came from.”  Tobio nodded his agreement as they began a slow shuffle in the opposite direction.  Something crunched beneath their feet and Shouyou cringed at the small carcasses littering the ground.  They had landed mostly in the middle of the small cavern but all along the edges were bones and rotting meat.

 

“They look like animals to me.”  Tobio tried to comfort Shouyou.  Shouyou had noticed that all the usual critters of the woods had been absent and now he knew why.  “Why would he need to eat so many animals when he’s been eating people?”  Shouyou couldn’t answer that, couldn’t answer any of it.

 

They continued walking until that familiar pull on Shouyou’s magic had him moving before he’d fully thought the action through.  He grabbed hold of Tobio’s elbow, thankfully of his good arm, and yanked him forward as Tobio grunted and then cussed, something warm splattering Shouyou’s face.

 

“I’m fine, it only grazed my back- fuck-” Shouyou knew the stumble and the jostling of Tobio’s broken arm most likely hurt more than the new cuts on his back, caused by a claw-tipped hand that had disappeared amongst the shadows and dirt.  They stepped away from the wall, Shouyou’s heart in his throat.  Shouyou didn’t have much time to react as a hand grabbed the back of his hair and he believed it was Tobio before it was yanking hard, pulling him back and slamming his head into a wooden beam.

 

Shouyou went down, vision blurring as his mage light snapped out and plunged them into darkness. Shouyou tried to push himself up, tried to clear his muddled mind as he heard the sound of a struggle near him but far away at the same time.  He knew the feeling of a concussion, could feel the slide of his own blood trickling down his neck from a wound on his head.

 

Tobio grunted and there was a hollow sound as Shouyou used the wall to pull himself up.  His staff was somehow still in his hand and it took him a moment to realize that the little cracks and crevices in it were glowing faintly, that the wood was warm and magic buzzed up his arms from it, as familiar as his own magic though this one felt older than his own.

 

Tobio screamed as Shouyou slid his hold down his staff, holding it like a baseball bat and swinging with power and magic combined.  Something cracked as the staff made connection with a solid object, a high-pitched scream rang out as Shouyou’s arms went numb from the hit.  Shouyou didn’t allow himself time to feel the pain, to think about what or who he was hitting because they made the mistake of attacking Tobio and that was something Shouyou would never forgive.

 

Shouyou twisted his body, not allowing the creature to recover or move from the first attack and brought the staff for another hit.  It was not the way he had spent hours upon hours practicing with the short staff.  It was too long to be a proper bat and if Shouyou hadn’t built muscles and didn’t thrust a good deal of magic into the staff then it most likely wouldn’t do as much damage as it did. Shouyou hit the creature in the dead center of the back of its head and it collapsed on the spot.

 

“Tobio?”  Shouyou was quickly scrambling over to him, shoving the creature aside and trying not to look too closely at it as he looked over his partner.

 

Something rumbled and cracked above them before the ceiling came down, raining dirt and spreading light into the dark space.  Shouyou used his body to cover Tobio’s, coughing and waiting for an attack to come.

 

“Hinata!”

 

“Kageyama!”

 

“Here!”  Shouyou shouted as he pulled himself off a softly groaning Tobio at the sound of his team.  Shouyou had to sit down heavily as his head spun, his vision blurring and his stomach rushing up into his throat dangerously.

 

“Is that-?”  Tanaka was crouched near them, protecting his vulnerable juniors even though the creature that Shouyou had pushed off to the side hadn’t moved since it went down.  Shouyou hummed an affirmative, keeping his eyes glued firmly to Tanaka.

 

“Status.”  Daichi ordered as he wound a spell with easy efficiency before pushing it into place around the creature.  The creature that looked less like a monster and more like a person, claws receding and bones popping into place.

 

“Broke my arm on impact, minor scrapes and bruises, shoulder bite and maybe it’s dislocated.” Tobio grunted out and Shouyou was surprised he was lucid enough to rattle that off, but Daichi’s voice really left no room for questions.

 

“Concussion, otherwise fine.”  Shouyou thought he was probably covered in bruises and scrapes also but those weren’t important.  He’d had worse.  “We think this is the tunnel leading from Yukigaoka.” His head hurt but he ignored the pounding and closed his eyes to fight off another wave of dizziness.

 

It took about about 10 minutes for them to be able to get back up from the cavern.  Most of it was attempting to secure Tobio’s arm, the man passing out when Tanaka accidentally jostled his shoulder.  Asahi carefully carried Tobio up first, using a rope anchored to a tree up top.  Shouyou was made to go next, this time helped by Tanaka since the concussion made it difficult for Shouyou to climb up himself.

 

Daichi had decided it would be best for them to go up instead of wandering around in the tunnels when none of them could be sure they led anywhere near the orphanage.  With Tobio’s injuries they needed to get him somewhere with med mages or doctors.

 

Suga and Yamaguchi carried Tobio between them on a makeshift gurney while Tanaka stuck close to Shouyou, lending a shoulder or hand whenever Shouyou got too dizzy or missed a step.  Mostly he tried to concentrate on his breathing and not the body Asahi was carrying that was bound by Daichi’s magic.

 

Time and location jumped and skipped in a familiar way caused by failing adrenaline and a solid concussion. The police were at Yukigaoka, little faces pressed up against windows looking out. Shouyou felt guilt, heavy and burdensome so he stared at the ground instead and tried not to do something unprofessional like cry or throw up.

 

Tobio was being loaded into an ambulance, he was awake but not quite lucid.  Suga was helping to secure Tobio to a real gurney while also making room for Shouyou and Daichi to ride with them to the hospital.  Daichi had landed wrong on his ankle when he fell from the ceiling into the cavern, he had been working hard to hide the limp but Suga’s eyes were quick and clever.

 

Everything would have mostly been fine if Itsuki hadn’t woken up.  He sounded confused at first, bound by normal and magical means.  He called out questions until confusion turned to panic and then he shouted for Shouyou, again and again.  Loud and long and broken.  Shouyou was reminded of his sister, young and scared and calling out for her brother to save her.  He felt as helpless now as he did then, not able to do a single thing to help either his sister or Itsuki.

 

Tsukishima shifted, pressing lightly into Shouyou’s back and holding him upright though he was staring down at his bow.  The blonde man looked as bored as usual but he was a solid, warm presence against Shouyou’s back.  Shouyou didn’t bother to show gratitude, the tall man would pretend he had no idea what Shouyou was talking about.

 

“Hinata.”  Suga’s palm was warm on Shouyou’s shoulder as he steered him towards the ambulance.  It had been decided that Oikawa would go in the police car with Itsuki, to protect the police if he should get out of his bindings.  Daichi was already settled in the front of the ambulance and Shouyou slid in next to him before Suga went to the back to be closer to Tobio.

 

“Lay back down Kageyama,” Suga’s soft voice commanded as the ambulance sped off towards the hospital.  A low voice grunted something out.  “Hinata’s just fine, he’s here with us.”  Daichi wrapped an arm around Shouyou’s shoulders, tugging him close and allowing Shouyou to press his face into Daichi’s shoulder, hiding his junior’s tears and slight trembling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How anticlimactic!
> 
> Only one more chapter left guys! Thank you so much for sticking around and I hope you have enjoyed it thus far (and will enjoy the next chapter too) Everything with Itsuki will be explained and wrapped up! (Who saw that coming? Probably a lot of you, you're clever and I'm bad at plot twists)
> 
> Huge thanks for **audriel** for all her hard work on editing!!


	6. Chapter Six

Shouyou sat by Tobio’s bedside, the other man fast asleep in the hospital bed.  His right arm was in a cast from his shoulder to his fingers and it was elevated.  Suga assured Shouyou that Tobio would regain full use of his arm in about two weeks’ time due to a mixture of modern medicine and medical magic.  Shouyou knew that once Tobio was awake and fully lucid he’d immediately start complaining about the cast and how he couldn’t possibly remain immobile for two weeks.  Shouyou estimated a fight about it within 10 minutes of Tobio waking up.

 

Shouyou lightly traced his fingers over Tobio’s left hand.  His fingers were long, roughly calloused from years of sword practice but despite that they looked almost delicate.  Long and thin and deceptively strong.  Pale Skin that looked even paler with a yellowish tint under the fluorescent hospital lights.  Shouyou traced the blue veins idly before carefully lacing their fingers together.

 

Suga had given him explicit instructions to rest.  The fall hadn’t exactly been gentle, the large bruise on his back hurt with every exhale and his head was still pounding even though they had given him some medication to help with it.  Shouyou desperately needed shower, hot food, and a good long nap but he needed to be by Tobio’s side more.

 

Shouyou wasn’t sure when Tobio became such an integral part of his life.  He didn’t need Tobio like he needed the air or to sleep, it was more like his need to run or laugh.  He could live without those things, but his life would be dimmer without them.  He was not sure when Tobio went from hated rival to- to what exactly?  His best friend, partner, perhaps something more?

 

“There you are Shrimpy.”  Shouyou turned around warily, looking up at Oikawa who was lingering in the door to Tobio’s room.  Oikawa looked pleased and Shouyou knew he was in trouble instantly. Shouyou knew that not even on his best days could he mentally or verbally spar with Oikawa, he usually left that to Daichi or Suga, or when he was really desperate, Tsukishima.

 

“Hello Oikawa.”  Shouyou tried for polite, fell somewhere short of it.

 

“Oh what a scary look!”  Oikawa laughed and it somehow sounded brittle to Shouyou, a little too fake.  It made Shouyou nervous, made him wish Daichi’s dad-sense would kick in and he’d come barreling into the room and talk to Oikawa with his usual vaguely veiled threats and barely friendly smiles.  “I need your help and you wouldn’t turn down a senior Agency member, now would you?” It wasn’t against company rules to take command of members from other teams, just frowned upon unless they had permission from that person's team leader.  If Oikawa had Daichi’s permission, Daichi would have been right there with him.

 

“Um-” Shouyou’s fingers tightened on Tobio’s and the bedridden man's vitals jumped, his brow furrowing in his sleep.

 

“You don’t want to put anymore stress on our dear Tobio, now do you?”  Oikawa asked, stepping forward and using his formidable height to his advantage.

 

“N-no.”  Shouyou stuttered, pulling his fingers away from Tobio’s.  Even if Tobio had been awake there wasn’t really anything he could do against someone of Oikawa’s standing.  “Suga told me to take it easy.”  Shouyou hoped that throwing out Suga’s name and previous command would help him and there was a slight hesitation apparent on Oikawa’s face, but only for a moment.

 

“It’s nothing physically straining, come come- hurry hurry.”  Oikawa motioned with a smile that Shouyou was sure was meant to be reassuring but just made his stomach drop.  He really had no choice though so he reluctantly stood up and followed Oikawa out of the room and down the hall.

 

Shouyou was hoping that anyone would stumble upon them, even Yahaba would be good at that point if to be nothing else but a distraction.  Shouyou knew most of his team would still be at Yukigaoka and if Suga was still at the hospital he was most likely seeing that Daichi remained vertical because he had twisted his ankle pretty badly.

 

They made it to Oikawa’s rental without incident.  Shouyou settled against the fake leather seats and tried to prepare himself for what was to come until he realized he had no idea where they were going let alone what they were doing.

 

“What are we-” Oikawa’s loud trilling voice cut Shouyou off.

 

“I really do admire your loyalty Shouyou!”  Shouyou had never squirmed at people being overly familiar with him, to him it was just a name and his mother's family had never even wanted him to have theirs.  But Oikawa never used full names if he could use a nickname of some sort, and Shouyou believed it was just another way to manipulate him.  That knowledge didn’t exactly help him because he had no idea what Oikawa was trying to manipulate him into doing.  “It’s a very good trait to have, and it inspires others to show you the same loyalty.”  Oikawa shot him an indecipherable look.  Shouyou didn’t overestimate his intelligence.  He knew he could be naive and oblivious and sometimes even fall on the stupid side of things, but he thought he’d gotten better over the years.  He was in his early 20s now, a little older and wiser but Shouyou believed that he could be 50 and still not be able to be on the same level as Oikawa.  Very few people were, even Tsukishima had trouble.

 

“Thank you?”  Shouyou’s voice came out squeakier than he’d have liked.

 

“People want to do things for you, to help you out.”  Oikawa stared straight ahead and Shouyou could feel his pulse in his ears.  “Like Tobio.  You took a selfish king and made him bow down.” Shouyou bristled at that, feeling some of his old spark come back.  His magic was sluggish inside of him, but it was there and warm and ready.

 

“I didn’t do anything like that, Kageyama just grew up, you would have known that if you had given him a chance.”  Shouyou snapped feeling a bit light headed as his fear of Oikawa Tooru and his anger of what had happened to Kageyama Tobio battled inside of him.

 

“Oh ho ho, is that so?”  Oikawa’s laughter was anything but friendly as his eyes cut over to Shouyou.  “And how are you so sure that he would have had this personal growth with me still around?” Oikawa raised an eyebrow as Shouyou closed his mouth with an audible click of his teeth.  Tobio had been solely focused on beating Oikawa that everything else fell to the wayside.  Shouyou knew his partner's faults, probably better than anyone.  He demanded the very best of everyone around him, expected them to be smarter and faster and all around better than they were.  He was grumpy and argumentative.  He didn’t handle emotions too well and he had a hard time expressing himself.  He had deep abandonment issues but he was so much more than that.  Tobio was given to moments of extreme kindness when he believed no one was watching.  He was always willing to help anyone, to stay later and train harder.  Sometimes he twisted himself inside out trying to be better for the team.

 

“He would have figured it out eventually.”  Shouyou stubbornly replied.

 

“See, there’s that loyalty I was talking about earlier.”  Oikawa’s fingers drummed against the steering wheel as he glanced left and right before turning left.

 

“It’s not just me.”  Shouyou shifted against the seat, trying to find a position that didn’t press his back against the seat.

 

“It’s your whole team, I know this.”  Oikawa glanced over at Shouyou, sharp eyes intense.  “All the team leaders talk about the Crow Captain.”  Kuroo and Bokuto had called Daichi that before, but they had made the title sound fond.  Oikawa made it sound terrifying.  “The world is very lucky that he’s such a white knight, otherwise everyone would be following him to their deaths.”  Shouyou shifted in discomfort but couldn’t deny the words.  Daichi inspired people, made them stand a little straighter and work a little harder.

 

Oikawa inspired people too and Shouyou thought the sentiment of being thankful that Oikawa didn’t have evil intentions worked on the older man also.  Oikawa could inspire people, Shouyou knew that the majority of his team loved him and cared about him, even Kyoutani who thought Oikawa was a pompous ass admitted that Oikawa was best at his job.  But the main difference between Oikawa and Daichi was that Daichi knew when to stop.  If someone truly didn’t want to do something Daichi might talk to them, find out their reasons and work around them, but ultimately he left the decision up to that person.  Oikawa didn’t.  He manipulated and smiled and struck fear into people, whatever he needed to do to get the end result he wanted.

 

Shouyou honestly didn’t believe Oikawa was an evil person.  Shouyou had met evil, seen the acts it had performed and Oikawa was far from that.  But he was the ‘good of the many over the good of the few’ and it was a harsh view to take.  Shouyou would think more harshly about Oikawa if it weren’t for the fact that Oikawa was fully willing to sacrifice himself for the good of the many also.

 

“The police station?”  Shouyou’s stomach twisted painfully and he thought he might actually throw up for a moment.  He was pretty sure Oikawa wouldn’t let a little vomit deter his plan though so Shouyou took a couple calming breaths before turning to look at Oikawa.

 

“So you’ve finally put it together!”  Oikawa said in his usual sing-song voice that was meant to mask whatever he was truly feeling.  All grins and cheerfulness disappeared after he parked and turned in his seat to peer over at Shouyou.  Shouyou couldn’t say what the other man saw, probably more than his greasy hair and dirty face, probably deeper to something Shouyou wasn’t even quite sure he knew of.  “He’s only willing to talk to you, I imagine this will be quite hard on both of you but this is the quickest way to get answers.”  Shouyou glanced at the modern looking building, shifting uncomfortably in his seat as his back twinged and his body gave out little sparks of pain from scratches and bruises he had gathered from the fall and quick fight.

 

“This isn’t a good idea.”  Shouyou tried weakly to get out of it but he knew he couldn’t stand against Oikawa’s formidable will.

 

“Maybe, but it’s the best one we’ve got.”  Oikawa tilted his head, laser-like focus locked completely on Shouyou.  “If you don’t talk to him and get the information we need then he will be interrogated by other Agency members.”  The ISE, or unflatteringly known as the Intimidation Squad.  They were given special permission by the government and Agency to ‘interrogate’ highly violent subjects, those who were suspected of the worst crimes, and no method was too extreme or too harsh when prying information out of them.

 

Shouyou got out of the car fully aware that he was being manipulated but he also knew it was the truth.  If Itsuki refused to talked to anyone else then the ISE would most likely be called in because of the high body count.  They would want to make sure that Saitou Itsuki was their culprit and that he didn’t have any accomplices and they wouldn’t refrain from torture.  There were many magical and non-magical ways to torture someone without leaving a single mark on their body.

 

Itsuki may have killed dozens of people but Shouyou could not stand by and let him be tortured.  Shouyou briefly wondered if that meant something was fundamentally wrong with him, to want to protect someone who proved himself a cold-blooded killer.  Someone who had attacked Shouyou’s own partner on multiple occasions.  Itsuki had even used Shouyou’s deceased little sister against him, so why was he still protecting him?

 

It was as Oikawa said: loyalty.  Simple as that.  Shouyou had never thought of loyalty as a bad thing, but now he could see why Oikawa had said the word with a hint of disdain.  Loyalty could get you in trouble.  Loyalty could make you walk into a police station to talk to a murderer who had attacked one of the most important people in your life.

 

“There’s a couple things you need to know before you go in there, things we learned while you were napping earlier.”  Shouyou stiffened at the slight dig but let it go.  “All but two of the bodies recovered from the woods were male.  Four of them, including the two females, were adults while the rest were under the age of 18.  We’ve got a general idea of who those belong to, but it would be better to get confirmation.  One of the females was relatively young according to the coroner, and someone force fed her a roll of film shortly before she died.”  Shouyou felt himself tense even further though he tried his hardest not to show it.  Oikawa had been watching him carefully so his efforts were in vain.

 

“I’ll ask.”  Shouyou finally said though his late-night phone call with Itsuki ran through his head on repeat.  Itsuki’s photographer girlfriend.  Shouyou felt sick.

 

It took very little convincing from Oikawa for the officers to let them through to see Itsuki, who was kept in a backroom with only one door and no windows.  Iwaizumi was leaning against the wall to the left of the door in the room, his eyes focused on something far away until they entered and then he was frowning down at Shouyou before giving a questioning look at Oikawa, who was suspiciously not meeting Iwaizumi’s eyes.

 

Shouyou didn’t take the time to analyze that, it was none of his business anyways.  What immediately drew his attention was the hunched over man on the other side.  There was a strong barrier that separated the room in half, made of magic that fizzled and sparked of Noya.  Iwaizumi was just a precautionary measure then if Noya had placed the barrier since it was unlikely that anything could get through it.

 

Itsuki was seated in a metal chair bolted to the ground.  There were silver cuffs on his wrists, almost delicate looking with runes and charms etched into the metal.  The cuffs were also bolted to the ground.  The ground itself had another barrier, carved into a layer of silver that stretched just wide enough to cover the ground the chair sat on.

 

Earth was hard to cast a barrier in or around but metals, especially silver, held magic and fortified it. The room buzzed of Noya’s magic and it was somehow comforting despite the fact that he had made an inescapable prison.

 

“Shouyou?”  Itsuki looked even worse than he had the last time Shouyou had seen him.  The entire left side of his face was a nasty dark bruise and Shouyou felt physically ill knowing he had been the cause of that.  It was hard to look at thin, ill-looking Itsuki and believe he could have hurt anyone, let alone killed so many.  “Shouyou I’m so glad you’re here, there’s- something- there has to have been a mistake!”  The chains rattled as he moved, suddenly animated as Shouyou stepped up to the barrier.

 

“How can you say that?”  Shouyou’s voice came out raspy, he felt like something was physically pushing him down.

 

“W-what do you mean?”  Itsuki looked impossibly young and he was, younger even than Shouyou with a terrible past.  A horrible past did not excuse bad actions though, and what Itsuki had done was evil.

 

“You can’t possibly think we’re still going to believe you after everything,” Shouyou couldn’t find the cold rational, professionalism that Daichi was always telling him to work on.  He felt hurt and confused and betrayed, and it was clear as day that Itsuki was feeling the same way.  “Itsuki you attacked me, you attacked my team!”  Itsuki recoiled as if hit.

 

“No- no that’s not- I would never-” Itsuki was shaking his bowed head, muttering to himself.

 

“You attacked me several times-”

 

“No no no-”

 

“You used my sister against me-”

 

“ _Nononono-”_

 

“You hurt Kageyama!” Shouyou almost stepped forward when Itsuki collapsed where he sat but a strong hand gripped his shoulder.  Shouyou was glad to see it was Iwaizumi holding him back, but the older man's green eyes were widening in horror.  Shouyou quickly turned back to Itsuki but his old friend was no longer there, once again he was faced with the nightmare creature that had truly attacked them.

 

He cackled, low and long and eerie.  The sound made Shouyou recoil instinctively, only Iwaizumi’s strong grip kept him from backing away as quickly as his feet could take him.

 

“Only hurt?  Not dead?” He swayed, looking as if he wasn’t locked up at all. “Too bad. Itsuki really wanted that one gone.”

 

“You’re not Itsuki?” Iwaizumi asked, voice low and gruff and commanding.  Itsuki- the creature, turned his head away, looking almost petulantly away.

 

“Not talking to you,” He said in a sing-sing tone.  The horror was washing slowly out of Shouyou, leaving him feeling almost numb.  Under the harsh lighting and close proximity Shouyou could see that the creature did resemble Itsuki quite a lot.  The skin was almost white, the limbs long and extended with more joints than any human, claw-tipped fingers, and a mouth full of razor sharp teeth but he was still Itsuki.

 

“You’ll talk to me though, right?”  Shouyou asked, sounding more confident than he felt.  The creature cackled again, a sound Shouyou had never heard Itsuki make, an inhuman sound.

 

“That was the deal, wasn’t it?”  The creature sighed, Itsuki’s eyes looking out from a too-pointed face.

 

“Who are you?”  Shouyou asked.

 

“I am Itsuki,” The creature’s head snapped back, the long thin length of his throat exposed and stretched taught before he rolled his head slowly to the side to peer at Shouyou.  “I am also not Itsuki.  The same way he is me but not me.  I come out to do the things he wishes but cannot.  He is weak and I am strong!”  He pulled at the chains, making them groan.  The lights flickered and Iwaizumi’s fingers dug into Shouyou’s shoulder, grounding him and holding him in place at the same time.

 

“You want to scare me?”  Shouyou asked and the creature settled back against the chair as if he were a puppet whose strings were just cut.  “You want to hurt me?”

 

“Yes and yes.”  The creature stared Shouyou down, giving him a bright smile full of sharp teeth.  It was as if he was working through a list of things to try and unnerve Shouyou, checking them off as he went.  “Not at first, but you  _hurt_ Itsuki. You left and abandoned him. He was all alone and so weak and afraid. They tortured him again and again until he was too weak to fight against me anymore.  I had come out a couple times, when our emotions got the best of him, but you were always there! He thought you’d always be there to protect him so I wasn’t  _necessary_ but you left.”

 

“When did you first come out?”  Shouyou asked, pushing the abandonment to the side.  The creature grinned wider, an impossible stretch of skin and lips that revealed too many teeth and black gums.

 

“You know.”  He sing-songed again, swaying back and forth once more.  “You know, you know!  I killed him and ate him and we were no longer so hungry, no longer so weak!”

 

“Who did you kill?”  Shouyou asked, heart in his throat.

 

“You know who!”  He yelled, chains rattling and lights flickering with power.  “He already had your friend, why did he need you too?  He was selfish!  He tasted good, innocent ones taste the best but Itsuki felt so bad.”

 

“He was just a little kid.”  Shouyou thought of the little boy who followed Kouji around.  Of course Shouyou had been nice to him, had given him parts of his meals or scooted over so he could sit between Kouji and Shouyou.

 

“So were we!”  The creature bellowed, pain lacing his voice, Itsuki- the real Itsuki peeking out before he collapsed back against the chair.  “I killed him for us, but I killed the next three for you and you never even noticed.  Ungrateful.”  He was back to grinning eerily, as if he hadn’t had an emotional outburst before.

 

“I-” Shouyou stopped himself from saying he never asked for that.  That wasn’t really important, Shouyou wasn’t important in this situation.  He was just a tool that was needed to get information, to find out as much as he could.  “Itsuki was aware of the things you did?”

 

“Yes and no,” The creature waved his hand dismissively, the chains rattling and seeming useless against such a thing.  “He knew, but he ignored.  Humans are good at that and he wanted so badly to be human, but he isn’t.  You aren’t.  He isn’t.” The creature smirked over at Oikawa but Shouyou refused to let himself be distracted.

 

“Why continue killing?  They couldn’t have all bullied Itsuki.”

 

“They were little shits,” The creature snorted, eyes snapping back to Shouyou.  “They were just as bad as the ones who hunted us in the woods.  We needed to feed and the innocent taste so good but the evil, oh some of them fight. That’s fun too.  The running, the hunters becoming the hunted.”

 

“Why hunt only those with mixed blood?”  Shouyou asked.

 

“Humans don’t heal us, don’t share their powers with us.”  The creature tilted his head at a painful-looking angle.  “Though we made an exception to help you.”

 

“Help me?”  Shouyou’s brow furrowed and suddenly felt queasy.

 

“He shouldn’t have hit you, Itsuki really didn’t like that.  Didn’t like what that boy was saying about you either so they all had to go.”  The creature shrugged and looked at Shouyou as if he should be grateful.

 

“Then why did you kill Itsuki’s girlfriend?”  The creature cackled, delighted.

 

“Clever Shouyou!”  He cackled again, a truly horrible sound.  “Everyone says you are so dumb, but you see- you see so much.  What was the question?  Oh yes, she got too curious, saw things she shouldn’t.  When we heard you were coming we set up everything at the tree, did you like that? Have you developed the pictures yet?”  Shouyou thought he was going to be sick.

 

“You wanted to protect Itsuki but don’t you realize what you’ve done to him?  They’ll lock you away.”  If they didn’t kill him first.

 

“Not so clever now, blinded by loyalty and love.”  The creature sighed, loud and dramatic and so- so human it was eerie.  “You keep thinking that I am evil, a separate entity from Itsuki but I am apart of him Hinata Shouyou, I was made from his fear and pain and anger and hatred.  I am him, he is me.  I kill so he can pretend to have clean hands but he’s drenched in blood.  He sent me after those people, he sent me after you precious partner.  He wanted that one to suffer, a long and slow death. He was greedy, he wanted your whole team dead, he wanted you to himself. You look at me as if I’m a monster, yet I am just Saitou Itsuki.  I am his deepest, darkest desires.”

 

“Stop.”

 

“If we had eaten you then you would have been a part of us, never allowed to leave us again.” Shouyou pulled himself free of Iwaizumi’s hand and walked out of the room.

 

“Hinata!”  Suga rushed over to him, fingers lightly brushing over Shouyou’s face, neck, and shoulders as if looking for any physical wounds.

 

“Koushi-” A single hard look from Suga stopped Oikawa in his tracks. The two other men had followed Shouyou out of the room, closing the door behind them.

 

“Come on, let’s go home.”  Shouyou used to feel a buzzing warmth all over when any of his team referred to the Sawamura land as home but Shouyou wasn’t feeling much of anything at that moment.

 

“Koushi,” Oikawa tried again, stepping forward but Suga stepped back, pulling Shouyou with him. Most people assumed Daichi was the frightening one of the three senior members of Karasuno, they wouldn’t be exactly wrong.  Suga was much harder to anger than Daichi but when he was, it was best to get out of his way.

 

“It has been a long day and we are going home to regroup.”  Suga spoke carefully, his voice taking on a coldness Shouyou had only heard right after Daichi had died.  “Daichi will contact you later.  You will have no further contact with the rest of my team.”  Oikawa stiffened while Iwaizumi leaned back.

 

“If you would just listen-”  Suga turned and ushered Shouyou out of the police station and into a van.

 

“I’m sorry.”  “Are you okay?”  Shouyou and Suga speak at the same time after several minutes of painful silence.

 

“You have nothing to apologize for.”  Suga spoke firmly, fingers tightening around the steering wheel until his knuckles stood out in stark contrast.

 

“I knew he didn’t speak with you or Daichi or Asahi before taking me to the police station but I went anyways.”  Shouyou let himself collapsed against the cloth seat, the bruises and scratches all over his body making themselves known once more.

 

“Of course you did, he’s your superior and he knows that.”  Suga spat out before taking a deep breath and releasing it.  The next time he spoke was with much less venom.  “It doesn’t matter if you were completely aware of his plan or not, which I doubt you were.  You wouldn’t have left Kageyama’s side for nothing.  He manipulated you, and there’s no use defending him.  Actually he’s quite lucky it was me and not Daichi that discovered what had happened.”

 

“Itsuki wouldn’t talk to anyone but me.”  Shouyou argued weakly.  He didn’t want to be arguing at all, especially not with Suga and especially not defending Oikawa.

 

“Hinata-” Suga took another deep breath.  “I know we sometimes baby you and our other juniors, but we are aware that you’re fully grown adults and certified Agency members.  We would not have prevented you from seeing Saitou Itsuki, but we could have strategized a better plan than just throwing you in there.  Oikawa did not want that, he didn’t want a script or a plan, he wanted plain and raw emotion to get the answers he desired.”  Shouyou knew it was bad when Suga was referring to his boyfriend as Oikawa and not Tooru.

 

“I don’t think anything could have really prepared me for that.”  Shouyou shifted uncomfortably.  He wasn’t even sure he had fully processed what had happened, he still felt strangely detached from the situation.

 

“Maybe not but we could have given you a solid support system while you did it.”  Suga slowed down as they got closer to home, looking as if he was thinking something over.  “Oikawa is a great Agency member, he’ll most likely work his way up to the highest position sooner rather than later.  To do that type of job it takes a certain type of person, one who sees the whole picture, but when you do that you lose sight of the small details.  And in that case those small details are people.  He was fully aware of what he was doing, he knew that no one in Karasuno would approve of it and that was why he purposely cornered you when you were alone and vulnerable.”  Suga pulled into the long winding driveway and Shouyou felt something in him relax as they drove into the Sawamura land.

 

“I don’t want to- you and Oikawa-” Shouyou struggled for words but Suga seemed to understand.

 

“This doesn’t have anything to do with our romantic relationship and everything to do with our professional one.  Oikawa disrespected Daichi and he used you.  Daichi- we all are feeling touchy because you and Kageyama were injured and we couldn’t do anything about it.  It was only minutes but- we’re all a little raw from that.  Oikawa knows he is going about things in the wrong way and now he’ll have to deal with the consequences from it.”

 

“Are you going to tell Sawamura?”  Shouyou asked as Suga put the van in park.

 

“I was talking about Iwaizumi.”  Shouyou cringed at that.  Daichi might yell and make a person feel two centimeters tall but Iwaizumi might actually strangle Oikawa.

 

“How is Kageyama?”  Shouyou asked as they got out of the van.  Suga smiled, his face warming up with the expression.

 

“He’s going to be just fine Hinata, and you can see him as soon as you shower, eat, and get some rest in that order.”  Shouyou nodded, knowing better than to argue.  He did need all of those things, plus some time to himself to work through what had happened with Itsuki.

 

“Um- about what happened-”

 

“Shower, eat, rest.”  Suga pressed lightly against Shouyou’s back, leading him down the hall as something warm spread across Shouyou’s back, Suga’s healing magic taking away some of the pain from the hurting bruise.  “Anything else can wait.”

  


\----------

  


Shouyou woke up groggy and confused, squinting in the soft barely-there light coming from outside. He had collapsed on his bed while it was still getting dark and a little fumbling around for the small battery operated alarm clock making him aware of the 12 hours he had been asleep.  It was almost a shock as he sat up and rubbed at his hair, not caring that it’d make it even more puffy than usual.

 

Shouyou didn’t usually sleep long unless he was magic exhausted.  It happened to most magic-users at one point or another, pushing past mental and physical barriers for that last bit of power.  Shouyou hadn’t even realized that was why he was feeling so sluggish the day before but Suga must have known, Suga usually noticed these things before the rest of them do.  It must come from being in-charge of a group of people who would, and have, worked themselves to exhaustion.

 

A quick trip to the bathroom had Shouyou feeling mostly awake, his body responding to him the way he was used to.  His head was clearer though the events of the previous day continued to weigh heavily on him, he now could think about it without going numb to the whole experience.  He didn’t understand how Itsuki became that creature, what it was, if it was possible to separate the two.  He hadn’t even told anyone about what happened and he wondered if Oikawa or Iwaizumi had spoken to anyone else about it either.

 

Shouyou pulled on his own power, spreading it out slowly throughout the house.  It had been a move Kenma had showed him.  It took a fair amount of concentration though stupid-Tobio and even Tsukishima seemed to get the hang of it quickly.  He could feel the sleeping members of his team in the house.  Daichi, Suga, Tanaka, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi were all there.  Which meant that more than likely Asahi and Noya were keeping guard for Tobio at the hospital.

 

Then something pressed against his magical senses and Shouyou quickly, and silently, made his way to the door that led out to the back courtyard.  The brush hadn’t felt harmful, more teasing and familiar in a way Shouyou couldn’t name until he saw the mess of black hair and broad back.

 

“Kuroo.”  Shouyou greeted the tall man sitting on the steps leading up to the porch.  He had a lanky black cat stretched over his shoulders, looking far too pleased with itself.  “Does Daichi know you’re here?”  He sat next to the leader of Nekoma and was immediately surrounded by cats.  Kuroo was currently occupied with two small calico kittens who were batting at his hanging fingers.

 

“No, I thought I’d let him sleep.”  Kuroo pressed a finger lightly against one of the kitten's pink nose and the other one attacked the digit, avenging his disrespected brother.  Clever eyes turned to Shouyou, assessing and probably seeing more than Shouyou was comfortable with anyone seeing. He had gotten used to the analyzing though, the entirety of Nekoma did it though in less extent than Kuroo or Kenma.

 

“He sprained his ankle but Suga promised to help with that after he swore to get some rest.”  Shouyou explained while allowing Momo, a large Maine Coon, to take up residence on his lap.  She was warm and soft so Shouyou didn’t mind much.

 

“Mm.”  Kuroo tilted his head, just a little and the light caught his eyes and turned them gold.  Shouyou pressed his face against the Maine Coon’s side, wondering how much Daichi had told his significant other.  Probably a good amount if not everything.  Along with dating each other the Nekoma leader was a wellspring of information, he was highly regarded and most importantly, helpful.  He might tease and mock and provoke a little, but he always helped if he could.

 

“How much do you know?”  Shouyou finally broke the silence, lifting his head so he could breathe properly.

 

“It’s always good to get a different perspective.”  Kuroo said instead of answering properly.  He then laid back down on the porch, making sure the black cat was properly situated before closing his eyes and simply waited.  It was up to Shouyou to tell him anything, he wouldn’t prod or push, though Shouyou was well aware that Kuroo could manipulate as well as Oikawa.  Kuroo wouldn’t though, and that realization made Shouyou relax and begin to tell his story.

 

Shouyou started from the beginning, when he first arrived at Yukigaoka.  He wasn’t sure why but it felt important, those stories from even before he knew Itsuki.  The stories where he had been Itsuki. Small and alone and afraid.  He talked about the friends he made and the people who bullied and tormented him.  He told Kuroo about how the boys were mostly left alone, left to govern themselves, make up their own rules and enforce those rules.

 

Kuroo looked for all intents and purposes, like he was asleep.  More cats covered him and surrounded him and a few spirits brushed up against him, ruffling his hair and twirling around his long legs.  The words came easier, the memories he had pushed away for so long sprung up like a rusty umbrella.

 

Shouyou spoke of his old policy, to live in the present and leave the past in the past.  He hadn’t realized how damaging that was, not only to himself but to those who were from his past.  People who had been good friends to him, forgotten because it was too hard to separate the good from the bad.

 

By the time Shouyou was done with his retelling of what happened at the police station he felt equal parts exhausted and relieved.  It wasn’t as if the weight had been lifted completely off his shoulders, but as if someone was helping to bear the pressure.  He wasn’t sure if it was fair to put that added pressure onto Kuroo, he was a leader of his own team and most likely had enough problems to deal with, but he never said anything to make Shouyou stop.

 

Daichi stepped out onto the porch, carrying a tray with mugs and bowls on it.  Kuroo sat up, carefully displacing the cats that had covered his body.  He gave a warm smile up to Daichi, the other man returning the gesture as he handed out mugs and bowls of ramen.

 

Things were quiet while they ate as the sun rose.  Shouyou wasn’t sure how much of the story Daichi had heard but the tea and ramen were both warm but not scalding, so he most likely heard at least the tail end of the long story.

 

“Has- is Itsuki-” Shouyou stared down at his empty bowl, not able to get the question out properly.  Was it wrong for him to still worry about Itsuki?  Daichi’s large palm rested heavily on Shouyou’s shoulder, warm from where he had been holding his mug of hot tea.

 

“He’s not speaking to anyone but he seems to have reverted back to his human form.”  Daichi said, not sounding as if he was harshly judging Shouyou, though he had every right to.

 

“So Yaku travelled all over Asia while studying for his guardianship.”  Kuroo spoke up, eyes moving almost lazily over the scenery.  Yaku was the Guardian of Nekoma in the same way Noya was Karasuno’s Guardian.  They specialized in defensive magic and most had very little, if any, actual offensive magical abilities.  “In more of the rural settings Yaku found that the fear of fae-like is very real.  Sometimes even magic itself is heavily frowned upon, in some cases people were ostracized and cast out.”

 

It had only been a little over a decade since the Agency even let those with fae-blood join their ranks and that was in a world-hub like Tokyo.  There were protests all over the world that Shouyou constantly heard about, those who called for a public registration for all those with mixed blood, so anyone could look a person up and know their lineage.  It was terrifying for someone like Shouyou, who was half Sprite but it must also be agonizing for Kuroo, who was a demon who could under no circumstance, let the public know about it.  Despite all the good he’d done and the way he’d sacrificed so much to help others, none of that would matter.  They would only hear the word demon and his kind would most likely be hunted down.

 

“When you have situations like that, where fear breeds anger and hatred, it makes people hide.” Kuroo was sitting on the left of Shouyou, Daichi on the right but Shouyou could feel Daichi lean towards Kuroo though they weren’t touching, offering comfort.  “Yaku ran into some people- mostly kids, who had attempted to bury what they were deep down inside of them.  When it happens to regular humans they call it dissociative disorder, or multiple personalities.  Mostly these other personalities help with a trauma inflicted on the main personality.  When it happens with those with fae-blood it can create a distinctive separate creature, an almost physical manifestation of what that person fears most about themselves.”

 

Kuroo turned and stared down at Shouyou, as if reading his mind.

 

“This doesn’t mean that your friend is innocent, Hinata.”  Shouyou’s shoulders drooped but it was what he needed to hear, the truth of the situation, no matter how harsh.  

 

“Go get changed, we’re going to replace Asahi and Noya at the hospital.”  Daichi took Shouyou’s empty bowl and mug, placing them on the tray near him.  Shouyou jumped up to get changed, heart in his throat as he stepped through the doorway.

 

Shouyou wondered if it was acceptable to be happy during such a time.  To be in love when he’d lost so much.  He turned to ask his superiors but stopped in his tracks.  Kuroo had moved closer to Daichi, though there was still a clear space between them.  Kuroo’s face was concerned when Daichi turned towards him, his own face was open and warm.

 

Shouyou walked away as quietly and quickly as he could, knowing the answer they would have given him.  Kuroo and Daichi were both seasoned Agency field members, they had trained for years to be at the skill level they were but even the most seasoned and highest trained members faced the unknown when it came to their job.

 

Shouyou wasn’t going to allow his past to have any more hold over his present and future.  If Tobio would have him then he wasn’t going to delay their happiness.  They were too restless, argued too much, were too loud to be anything like the calm comfort that Daichi and Kuroo had, but that was alright.  Tobio brought a comfort all his own to Shouyou, and Shouyou hoped he brought a comfort to Tobio too.

 

Kuroo came with them to the hospital.  They weren’t really expecting any trouble, Daichi left his weapons at home after all, but Kuroo had to return to Tokyo the next morning and they most likely wanted to spend every moment possible together.  Shouyou thought it was admirable, the way Daichi continued to do his job though he really didn’t have to.  The threat had been contained and he had an entire team that would be willing to sit at the hospital to watch over Tobio, but Daichi let them rest and sent Asahi and Noya home with a pat on their shoulders and a small smile.

 

Daichi and Kuroo went to speak with the doctor while Shouyou slipped into Tobio’s room, only partially surprised that the single occupant was awake and scowling heavily at the various bandages and IVs.

 

“Don’t pull that out,” Shouyou commanded which earned him a dirty look but it’d been years since any sort of glower had worked on Shouyou.

 

“I wasn’t going to dumbass.”  Tobio grumbled, voice low and raspy.  Shouyou took a moment to reorient himself because he hadn’t expected how relieved he would be to hear Tobio again, to see him disgruntled and argumentative, but still listen to him as Tobio stops fiddling with the wires attached to his chest.

 

“How do you feel?”  Shouyou asked, opting to stand by the side of Tobio’s bed instead of the chair shoved into the corner.   He got a blank stare for his question.  “Don’t be obstinate.”

 

“Big word.”  Tobio grunted, unimpressed.

 

“It means-”

 

“I know what it means dumbass!”  Tobio cringed and Shouyou hovered uselessly before watching his partner settle down again.  “You’re spending too much time with Tsukishima.”

 

“We are on the same team.”  Shouyou didn’t point out that without Tobio to infuriate, Shouyou and Tsukishima got along most of the time.  It was not friendly, but it was also not unfriendly.  Shouyou was hard to be ruffled, only getting angry when in defense of those he cared about.  If Tobio wasn’t around to anger then Tsukishima couldn’t provoke Shouyou either.  “Should I get a nurse?”

 

“No, it’s fine.”  Tobio leaned back, face too pale, fingers gripping the sheets.  Shouyou waited a terrifying count of five before Tobio’s body slowly relaxed, his fingers loosening their death hold on the sheets and dark blue eyes look up at Shouyou.  “Asahi and Noya filled me in on what happened.  I’m sorry.”

 

“I didn’t-” Shouyou couldn’t figure out how that sentence was going to end, where he was going with it so he ran his hands over the sheets, smoothing down the white cotton until Tobio’s fingers brush against his, stilling his movement.  

 

“Hey, come here.”  Even when trying to be soft Tobio was gruff, rough in a way that Shouyou could only find endearing now.  Shouyou eyed Tobio’s wounds dubiously before sighing and carefully crawling up onto the bed, laying down next to the dark-haired man.

 

Tobio shifted, bringing his hand up and running his long, nimble fingers through Shouyou’s hair.  He was surprisingly gentle, soft and careful in his movements in a way that would shock anyone who only knew him for his gruff personality.  Shouyou was not shocked though.  Tobio’s magic had a great deal to do with his hands.  Writing runes in air was difficult, knowing where one part ended and another began was a mastery Shouyou was far from learning.  Most only mastered a handful that were helpful and simple, Tobio was making quick work of earning his Mastery level in runes, which was no ordinary feat for anyone, especially someone of Tobio’s young age.

 

“I’m going to say something but you can’t hate me for it.”  Shouyou said when he realized he was falling asleep, comfortably tucked beside Tobio with his gentle fingers threading through his hair.

 

“What are you?  Five?”  Tobio grumbled out.

 

“I’m serious bakayama!”  Shouyou said in a tone he would later deny sounded petulant at all.  He got a soft hair pull for that one.

 

“Fine.”  Tobio rubbed the spot he had pulled, as if in apology.  Shouyou took a deep breath, his heart feeling like it was in his throat, his stomach somewhere down by his feet.

 

“I love you.”  Shouyou forced out, squeezing his eyes shut even though he couldn’t even see Tobio’s face.

 

“Eh?  I love you too, just say what you have to say.”  Tobio replied back almost instantly.  Shouyou thought he had heard wrong for a moment and then he tried to rationalize that Tobio was on a lot of pain medication.  Except Asahi had said they had taken him off everything due to the toxins that Itsuki had spread from his bite, they couldn’t risk a bad reaction so they were waiting until the toxins were out of his system before giving him anything else.

 

Shouyou pushed himself up onto his elbows, taking care not to jostle Tobio too much as he looked down at his bedridden partner.

 

“I said I love you.”  Shouyou tried again.  Tobio’s dark brows furrowed.

 

“I know, I heard you the first time.”  Tobio frowned.

 

“You said you love me too.”  Shouyou spoke slowly, watching as a bit of color rose in Tobio’s cheeks.

 

“Of course I did, why are you making this weird?”  Tobio barked out.

 

“I’m making this weird?”  Shouyou nearly fell on top of Tobio but managed to catch himself at the last moment.  “You’re making this weird!  How could you just say it?”

 

“We’ve been dating over a year!  Why is it weird when I say it back but not when you say it?”  Shouyou blinked down at Tobio, wondering if maybe one or both of them had hit their head.  Maybe Shouyou was back in that underground cavern and none of this was real.

 

“What do you mean we’ve been dating over a year?”  Shouyou wanted to shake him.  “Since when?”

 

“After Sawamura- when we stayed at Suga-” Tobio looked like he was getting progressively more angry, which was never a good thing.  Tobio had a habit of shutting down when he got too emotional and Shouyou usually knew how to calm him down but his mind was racing.

 

Daichi had sacrificed himself, he had been dead for over a year.  It had been difficult for the team, losing not only their leader so suddenly but also a friend, someone they considered family.  They had lost Kinoshita only moments before and the two combined deaths had nearly broken them.

 

They had camped out at Suga’s house for months.  Part of it had been just to be near each other, to have that quick physical reminder that they had lost so much on that day but not everything.  The other part had been to make sure Suga and Asahi didn’t break from the loss of a friend they had known and worked with for over a decade.

 

It had also been the first time Shouyou, heartbroken and mourning, had crawled into Tobio’s futon.  Shouyou really hadn’t been expecting rejection from Tobio, he had just wanted to be near the other man but it was Tobio who had pulled him close, arms trembling but strong around him.

 

Daichi had come back but it didn’t erase what had happened.  It didn’t change the year they had to live without him, adjusting and attempting to move on.  Even now every single person in Karasuno had a habit of checking to see if Daichi was still there, if Death had decided to take back the person he let go.

 

“What?”  Shouyou asked elegantly.

 

“Do you think I go about cu-cudd- doing this with everyone?”  Tobio asked, motioning to their close position.

 

“But we haven’t- we’ve never- kissing!  We’ve never even kissed!”  Shouyou tried to argue though he was not sure what exactly he was arguing for.  Wasn’t this a good thing?  Except for the fact that apparently, he’d been in a relationship with the person he’d in love with for over a year and hadn’t even realized it?

 

“Is that all that matters to you?”  Tobio scowled more, turning his eyes towards the wall.  “Suga said-”

 

“Suga knew about this?”  Shouyou asked, aghast.

 

“He said some people don’t ever feel sexual attraction towards other people and that if you were like that, if I wanted to be with you then I had to accept that.”  Tobio’s frown, if possible, deepened.  “I don’t give a shit about k-k-ki-kissing or having sex as long as-” Tobio forcefully cut himself off and Shouyou was having a hard time not laughing over the fact that Tobio could easily say ‘have sex’ but could barely get out the word ‘kissing’.

 

“As long as what?”  Shouyou asked, feeling lighter than he had in a long time.

 

“Shut up, you didn’t even know we were dating idiot!”  Tobio tried to push Shouyou off the bed but it was a weak attempt and Shouyou doubted even if Tobio had his full strength he would have used it against Shouyou.  Shouyou did feel like an idiot, not that he’d ever admit it to Tobio.  He had even realized the things they did, the things Tobio allowed Shouyou to do, weren’t the type of things people who were just friends did.

 

“As long as what, Tobio?”  Shouyou leaned forward, hovering over Tobio’s face so he was forced to look at him.  This close he could see the soft blush rising to the tips of his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

 

“As long as you were with me.”  Tobio grumbled out, barely coherent but Shouyou was close and listening carefully.  Shouyou felt his mouth split into a grin, a happy laugh bubbling up and leaving him.

 

“That’s so sappy!”  Shouyou crowed which earned him another dark look but it was less effective when Shouyou knew how much the other man loved him, truly and deeply without any sort of terms and conditions applied.

 

“I liked it better when you didn’t realize we were dating.”  Tobio looked away so Shouyou bent down, kissing him light and quick, just the barest touch before backing off, watching as Tobio’s entire face went red this time.

 

“No, you don’t.”  Shouyou settled back down by Tobio’s side, careful of his wounds.  He cringed when he thought of his team and friends knowing how long it took Shouyou to realize they were dating.  The teasing would never end.

  
  


\-----------

  
  


Shouyou landed on the cushioned gym mat that did very little to actually soften his landing.  His breath left in a quick gasp as his body and lungs protested any sort of movement.  Everything was silent in the training room and Shouyou could just make out Kyoutani’s look of worry.

 

Not many people were willing to spar with Kyoutani and even Shouyou had to limit those sparring matches.  Kyoutani never did anything by half, never slowed down his movements like Daichi during training.  Due to being a werewolf he was stronger and faster than any normal human and he had a hard time dialing back himself even during training.  Mostly he trained with Iwaizumi, though lately the Giants of Datekou have been agreeing to spar with him.

 

Shouyou liked sparring with Kyoutani.  It meant he didn’t have to hold back either, though he was truly no match for the blonde-haired man when one-on-one.

 

“That was so cool!”  Shouyou shouted as soon as he got his breath back, springing to his feet like he hadn’t just been flat on his back in pain a moment ago.  People had a habit of assuming that because of his short stature that Shouyou was fragile, and they tended to treat him with kid gloves when sparring.  Kyoutani never had that problem, treating Shouyou as an equal, fighting him just as hard as he fought Iwaizumi.

 

“It wasn’t anything special.”  Kyoutani said, voice softer than his public-gruff tone.  He rubbed his neck, glancing over at the mat next to theirs where Yahaba and Tobio were sparring.  They mostly edged around each other, calculating their opponent’s movements.  Shouyou preferred sparring with Kyoutani, even if he did end up flat on his back more often than not.

 

“It was so quick!  Do it again!”  Shouyou encouraged, watching as the tips of Kyoutani’s ears turned pink.  With his dark glover and abrasive personality, Kyoutani was frightening but Shouyou had a hard time being intimidated by a guy who stopped traffic so a duck and her babies could cross a street to the pond on the other side.

 

Kyoutani performed the move a couple more times, until Shouyou could probably dodge or wiggle his way out of it.  Shouyou let out a victory yell before Kyoutani had him sprawled out on the mat once more with a simple leg sweep that left Shouyou laughing breathlessly.

 

The large doors were pushed open and Shouyou tilted his head back, watching an upside down world where Daichi made his way into the training room, dark eyes taking in everything.  Kyoutani was watching Yahaba and Tobio grapple, which was not good news for Yahaba.  The other man wasn’t weak, not by any standards, but he didn’t have the physical build Tobio possessed or the power that came with it.  Asahi was sitting off in the corner, teaching and assisting in his own way, which meant to leave everyone to their own devices unless asked for help.  Noya had brought him a small pizza earlier and he was munching on it while watching everything with calm eyes.  Kyoutani liked to spar with Asahi, but Asahi wasn’t exactly a fan.

 

“Hinata,” Daichi’s voice wasn’t loud, but he never really had to be.  Shouyou rolled to his feet with ease, flexing muscles and rolling his shoulders to make sure nothing was really hurt.  “Come with me.”  Kyoutani was striding over to Asahi as Shouyou made his way out, and the older man looked much less relaxed now that he had a werewolf barreling towards him, itching for a fight.

 

“I’m not in trouble am I?”  Shouyou asked, only partially serious.  Since they got back from Miyagi almost two months prior it had been mostly quiet as it usually was.

 

“No, nothing like that.”  Daichi looked like he was debating something as they strode down the hall and then up the stairs together.  “It’s an update about Yukigaoka, Ukai wants to meet us in his office.”  Each Agency team had a sort of manager, the person who handed out assignments and took all their reports.  Ukai Keishin was Karasuno’s manager, a former Agency field member who quit until Daichi was made team leader of Karasuno.  Shouyou didn’t know the full story, it had happened while he was still at Yukigaoka but he knew the higher ups in the Agency weren’t exactly fond of Daichi, and Ukai had taken the position to help out his former pupil.

 

Shouyou couldn’t understand how anyone could dislike Daichi, unless they were the bad people Daichi put away.  But Shouyou knew that Daichi was given Karasuno, a failed team with a bunch of trouble makers on it, to fail.  They were probably pretty mad when Daichi created a highly successful team.

 

Ukai Ikkei, Ukai Keishin’s grandfather, ran their section of the Agency.  Shouyou was equal parts in awe and terrified of the Ukai family.  They were gruff and mean but they knew what they were doing and would help in any way they could.  Shouyou also knew the Ukais were the reason Karasuno hadn’t been shut down and disbanded, despite all the progress they made.

 

Daichi knocked on Ukai Keishin’s office door, waited for the gruff enter before walking in with Shouyou following close behind.  Shouyou was almost instantly relieved to see Takeda Ittetsu there, he had a way of softening the hard edges of his husband’s harsh behavior.  

 

“Hello!  Come, come, sit down.  Would you like some tea?  Biscuits?”  Takeda offered as Shouyou and Daichi took their seats.  Shouyou happily took some tea and biscuits, he was hungry after training, but Daichi politely declined.

 

“Ittetsu.”  Ukai sighed, leaning back to brace himself against his desk as he stared over at his husband.  Takeda was part-time college professor, part-time Academy teacher, and part-time Ukai Keishin’s assistant.  Assistant was just a formality now, though he had started off as a real assistant when he was paying his way to get his degree in higher education.  It was a horribly kept secret that Takeda continued to work at the Agency just so he could spend time with Ukai, who hardly ever went home.

 

“W-what?  O-oh right!  Sorry.”  Takeda stepped back, smiling warmly at Shouyou.  Shouyou sat up straighter, ignoring the crumbs on his lap to zero in on Ukai.

 

“What we discuss in this room is classified information, understood?”  Ukai crossed his arms over his chest, eyes narrowing as Shouyou nodded his head.  “It will be revealed to the team as a whole when everything is worked out, but considering your previous association with Yukigaoka, we agreed you had a right to know.”  Ukai shot a look over at Daichi, who sat up a little straighter but otherwise looked unbothered by the glare.  “Remember when you used to respect me?”

 

“I’m over 30 years old,” Daichi said with laughter in his eyes.

 

“You used to call me sir,” Ukai sighed before looking back at Shouyou.  “Yukigaoka is not going to be shut down, though there will be some changes put into place.”

 

“Remember when Tsukishima made a point that it seemed like a large number of boys there were either fae-related or had magical abilities of some kind?”  Shouyou nodded at Daichi, vaguely remembering that.  “Well we’ve been doing some research and those with fae-blood are at 72 percent and a good majority of the rest show signs of having magical abilities.”

 

“The Agency has decided it’s dangerous to leave that high of a concentration alone so they are taking over the funding for it.”  Ukai continued when Daichi stopped speaking.  “It’ll be a big adjustment for the boys there, and the Agency wants to get the entire building up in working order so they can also start admitting girls there also.  They want to set up a school there, the boys will be learning the basics all schools teach but they will be also learning the basics you learned in the Academy.”

 

“The Agency’s hope is that even if 10 percent of the boys attending decide to join the Academy and then the Agency after, it will still greatly boost our numbers.”  Daichi explained and Shouyou nodded.  Of course, they wouldn’t do something for free, but it didn’t matter much to Shouyou why they did it, just that they would.  That the building would be renovated, that the boys would actually be taught not just to control their abilities, but to use them properly.  They would be taught that what they are, what they could do was accepted.  The chances of another Saitou Itsuki happening would be greatly diminished.  That was what Shouyou cared about.

 

“Of course, this will take time and people will have to volunteer to teach there, to live close by.” Ukai gave Daichi a significant look and for some reason dread stirred in the pit of Shouyou’s stomach.

 

“The Agency is forcing you to work there, aren’t they?”  Shouyou asked, heartbroken that this had all come at such a cost.

 

“It’s fine Hinata, no need to look like you’re going to throw up.”  Daichi smiled, real and warm.  “It’s either this or a desk job, and I still have time left to get everything with the team in order.  Being the leader of this team, having you and everyone else in Karasuno, taught me that I really enjoy teaching.  It won’t be the punishment the Agency is hoping for, I even live close by.”

 

“Suga and Asahi will go with you, won’t they?”  Shouyou felt his shoulders droop despite Daichi’s reassurances.

 

“Most likely.  With the things that have happened in the past couple years, it’s been difficult on Asahi.  He will do much better in a teaching position, and because of his Giant blood the kids will be more likely to trust him.  Suga has wanted to go more into med magic for a while too.”  Daichi put his hands on Shouyou’s shoulder, warm and comforting.  “We won’t leave you guys unprepared, and once we do leave you’ll actually have some new juniors to teach everything you’ve learned.”

 

Shouyou smiled, just a little at that.  He did want juniors but he also didn’t want his superiors to leave.

 

“He’s not dying for fucks sake.”

 

“Keishin!”

 

Daichi and Shouyou left Takeda gently scolding Ukai.  Shouyou felt a little lighter seeing them.  They had been together for over a decade but they still clearly loved each other.

 

“Shouyou,” Daichi started and Shouyou jumped to attention.  Daichi didn’t use his given name very often.  “This change doesn’t mean we won’t be family anymore, you will always have a room in Miyagi.  The spirits are always happier when you stay there.  And if the day comes, hopefully many years in the future, that you decide you want to retire, then you always have a place to come home to.”  Daichi ruffled Shouyou’s hair and they both pretended their eyes weren’t wet.

  


\----------

  


During the day, they had celebrated Narita’s little girl turning three.  She had happily let herself be passed around from one person to another.  Intimidating, large Agency members suddenly cooed and baby talked at the little girl who had decided to dress as a Princess Power Ranger for her birthday.  Noya and Tanaka teased Narita that his wife was way too pretty for him, and their daughter far too cute to actually be Narita’s.  Cake was passed around, presents were viciously ripped open to the cheers of a house full of rowdy people.

 

The night was spent at the pub around the corner from Narita’s, remembering Kinoshita who had died on the day Narita’s daughter had been born.  It had started as a way for them all to surround Narita, who had lost his best friend and the man who had stood up as his best man at his wedding, the man who Narita had named his daughter off.  To make sure Narita was okay, that none of them had to spend that night alone with dark thoughts.  They wanted to be around Ennoshita too, who had gone to middle and high school with Kinoshita.  Ennoshita, their empath, who had not just seen Kinoshita die but had felt it.  Had felt the wash of grief and anger and deep sadness as the rest of the team realized they had lost one of their own.

 

The night was becoming easier, less somber and dark and more of a remembrance of the life Kinoshita had lived.

 

Shouyou felt warm and on the right side of tipsy.  He was happily nursing his third beer as he watched his team and a couple assorted others interact.  Iwaizumi had come by, and he was using his hands to tell Daichi a story that had the Karasuno team leader bent over in half with laughter. Kuroo was seated next to Daichi, having just shown up a couple minutes prior looking exhausted but happy to lean against his boyfriend and be surrounded by the rowdy crowd of Agency members.  Futakuchi Kenji, from Datekou, was sitting next to Ennoshita, rubbing circles into Ennoshita’s back as they both watched Narita enthusiastically tell the story of how Kinoshita flooded the floor of their dorm at the Academy to Noya, Tanaka, and Yamaguchi.  Suga and Asahi were over at the bar, waiting on nachos.  Asahi was frowning while Suga shook his head, Oikawa was felt by his notable absence.

 

“Are you ready?”  Tobio’s forehead pressed against Shouyou’s shoulder.  Tobio refused to admit it but as someone who had been excluded from most things for so many years, he loved being invited to gatherings such as this, even after years of being a part of Karasuno.  But it also meant Tobio had spent the majority of his 20-odd years mostly on his own and social situations wore on him.  He had spent the entire day at Naritas with the team and now several hours at a pub.

 

“Yep! Are you?”  Shouyou asked, just to tease him a bit as he stood up.  Tobio straightened out, gave Shouyou a blatantly tired look.

 

“Let's go home.”  Shouyou felt a thrill run up his spine at that small sentence.  Using their combined wages they were finally able to move out of the Agency housing and get a decently sized flat together.  They were still working out their relationship, what each of them were comfortable doing and what they weren’t.  But they had been partners first, friends second, and together romantically third so living together had seemed like a no brainer.

 

They had been teased for it, of course.  They were all instinct and no brain weird duo after all, but really Shouyou would have it no other way.  

 

They said their goodbyes and headed out into the night.  Tobio’s fingers grazed Shouyou’s, questioning and testing until Shouyou curled his fingers around Tobio’s happily.

 

“So Christmas is coming up.”  Tobio hedged and Shouyou smiled innocently, nodding along and not making it any easier on his awkward-as-hell boyfriend.  “My mom wants to know if you’re coming over for the holiday.”

 

“Just your mom?”  Shouyou teased but deep down he needed to make sure Tobio even wanted him there.  It was an old wound, the feeling of being unwanted, something that had never quite healed right and left him feeling surprisingly vulnerable.

 

“My dad likes you too.”  Tobio answered in slight confusion.

 

“What about you?”  Shouyou asked straight out and dark blue eyes stared down at him.

 

“You know I want you there.”  Tobio said gruffly.

 

“At least don’t sound so angry about it!”

 

“Then don’t fish for things dumbass!”

 

“I’m telling your mom that you call your boyfriend names.”

 

“You better not- damnit Shouyou get back here, stop running!  Don’t tell my mom!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot describe properly my thanks to **audriel** for editing this entire story and stopping the story from switching from past to present tense all over the place!
> 
> I have no excuse for this being so late. I just make bad life choices sometimes! But I hope you liked the last chapter and weren't disappointed! Thanks for sticking around and for all your awesome support!
> 
> If you're interested in this universe I have a Sawamura-Kuroo story already done and written!  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8437708/chapters/19330846
> 
> Next coming up is Iwaizumi/Matsukawa/Hanamaki!


End file.
